Drabblemon Party!
by Tafyapyap
Summary: If other Pokemon writers can do one-shot bundles, why can't I? So basically, instead of posting millions of seperate one-shots, I'll just stuff them all in here. :p So, yeah, got a request? Hopefully, I can answer! No specific prohibitions, really, since I'm carefree like that. :P And hey, M rated stories not your thing? No prob, you can even request T rated. Well, enjoy !
1. X x Y

**Drabblemon Party!**

**Hello, everyone! I decided that, instead of posting so many seperate one-shots, I decided it would be MUCH easier to just make this. Now, as for any rules, well...I allow pretty much everything since I'm insane like that. :p Yaoi, yuri, bi, pokephilia, human x human, Pokemon x Pokemon, whatever you like! Just tell me in a review or private PM and I'll see what I can do, okay? So...yeah, I hope you all like this idea! Here's one, first off...**

* * *

_**Request by Shen's General: F Xerneas x M Yveltal**_

_**...**_

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh..." I was flying over to the forest where Xerneas lives. She wanted me to come and yeah, there's no way I'd miss out! See, um...I really like her. A lot. She's cool, all tall and slender, and is highly respected by everyone! It's so lucky that we are such good friends! Though...I hope e can be more than friends, but I'll never had the confidence to tell her that, sadly. "(sigh) OOF!" So deep into thought, I didn't notice I bumped into another flying fellow. It's Rayquaza!

"Geez, Yve, pay attention!"

"S-Sorry! I was so deep into that thought that-" He chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"Nah, nah, it's cool! What, are you going to see the lovely Xerneas?" I blushed: he can read me like a book. I shyly nod at him, making him laugh some more. I slapped his arm.

"Okay, okay! Well, you should get going, now. Good luck~!" With a wink, he blasted away at the speed of light. That guy...

"Oh! No time to dawdle! I have to go see her!" I flew at a fast speed, too. I want to see her so bad! Eventually, I got to the forest where she resides. Most specifically; the hugest tree in the forest, marked with a "X" that she did herself. I gently flew down and landed, seeing her realxing under that tree.

"Oh, Yveltal. Hello!" Hah, her voice...so lovely! Soft, yet nice! She sits up and walks over to me. The rainbow colors on her antlers shine in the sunlight. I could her watch her all day. Um...I'm not a stalker, you know.

"H-Hello! S-So, uhh...what do you want to do today?" Jesus, I'm stuttering like crazy! I hope she can get past it.

"Hmm...how about just simply taking a walk through the forest? I hope that does not prove boring to you." Is she crazy? Doing ANYTHING with her would be great! I nod, but kind of too fast. Dangit...

"Ah hah hah, well let's go, then!" She jerked her head, pointing to a specific direction. Being so tall, I crawl instead of just walking. Still, the walk through was nice with the cool breeze and all, with the sun peeking through the trees. She let out a sigh. "I love to walk through here. It's so peaceful and quiet, but it's even more of an enjoyable walk when it's with a friend." She smiled at me. I turned my face around very quickly so she wouldn't see me blush. She's so beautiful, ohh...

At one point of us walking and talking, I noticed that she looked a bit sick today. She's walking slower than usual and her face looks flushed. She's even breathing softly. "Umm, Xerneas?" She slowly turned up to look up at me.

"Yes...what is it?" She said with such a weak tone. Something's definitely wrong with her. Heck, she looks like she'll heel over soon.

"You look...sick. IS something the matter?" When I asked that, her eyes shot up and she rapidly shook her head. Wow...it's so unlike her to be so panicky.

"N-No, it's nothing! Nothing at all..." As soon as she said that, she slammed down on the grass on her knees, covering her chest. Her breathing became much more heavier. I worriedly laid my body down right next to her.

"Ahh, are you okay?! Do you need any medicine or something?!" Looking like she regained some conscious, she shook her head.

"No, it's not that. I am not ill, but rather...going through a..._phase,_ right now." Huh? A phase? What could she possibly mean by that? "A phase that only female animals such as myself undergo at certain points of their life. It is, what a more modern generation calls it... heat."

My eyes bulged. She...she really did NOT just say "heat," did she?! My, my, my...when girls go through heat, that means that...oh no way, I'm sure my face is a burning alive red, isn't it!?

"Uhh, uh-uh...th-then, you should cure it! I mean...I should help you cure your heating problem-" Then I realized what I just said. Yveltal, you IIIIDIOT! I flail my wings.

"Ahh, please ignore that! I have no intentions of sexually violating you, so please don't get the wrong idea!" Ho, no, no, no, she must think I'm a pervert, now! Besides, I'm sure she would want to do such things with someone she likes, anyways.

"Actually...I would love for you to do that." Huh, HUUUH? Sh-She would?! No, no, no, I'm simply hearing things, hah hah!

"V...Very funny, Xerneas! For a second there, I almost took you se-"

"I mean what I said. Due to the romantic feelings I feel for you...I could not possibly joke about something like this... " She...loves me? Oh my goodness...

"U-uh, sorry... It's just that, I couldn't imagine someone as beautiful as you liking someone like me, that's all. Also...I love you, too!" I spat out that last part real quickly, but I'm sure she heard.

"Wonderful...now please..." She fought her current condition to form a small smile. "Cease the heat from your new...lover." I died and went to heaven, didn't I? I wasn't going to mess this up: not now, not ever!

I spread her legs open, her teats and and wet vagina showing. Ohh, how much I always wanted to see these specific parts of her. My tongue...and my _other _slimy organ down below just can't wait to taste her.

"I hope you like..." I first go for her teats, coating them with my drool. I can hear her panting while she throws one leg around my neck, bringing my head down some more. I flick the tiny and hard nipples of hers, hearing a breath escape her mouth everytime. The juices flowing from down below her is like a slow-moving waterfall.

"Yveltal...please continue..." Trust me, you don't have to tell me that. Very carefully with my talons, I give her little nipples a pinch. She yelped and put her other leg around my neck. I might just pleasure her up to the point that she screams my name! Hee hee hee...

"Yveltal, Yveltal..ohh...if you...keep playing with them like that...ohh!" Splashes of milk slapped against my face and inside my mouth. Mmm, lactation! Her breathing calms.

"Forgive for ruining your face. Also, could you perform the same stimulating action...below?" The way she asks me to pleasure her is just too cute! I duck my tongue inside her wet, tight hole. She was moaning even louder than before, tightening the grip she has on my neck. "Ah, oh my goodness! Pl-Please...keep pleasuring me, hah..." Her sounds of pleasure were turning me on more and more. She tastes so good. I don't want my tongue to leave away from her.

"Hah...hah..m-more, lick me more...oh..." I love the dirty tone in her voice, too. Something she would normally do due to her calm and mature personality, so it's really nice to hear her talking like this. I dig my tongue in deeper, slapping it against her nice tasting walls. This makes her moan even louder.

"Y-Yveltal, Yveltal...I...I'm-a-ahh!" Another gush of white splashes out of her, but this being much better than milk. I clean her up nice and slow before (struggling) to raise my head up. Her face was completely flushed and she was panting with her tongue slightly out. S-So cute...

"The circulation of pleasure I'm feeling is only increasing. I believe that if we... become one... the heat cycle and immense pleasure I _suffer _shall disperse."

In short: she wants to have sex with me. I unlock her legs from my neck and spread them wide. Not taking any time, I thrust my dick inside her, greeted by a long moan from her. She then covers her mouth with her hoof. Aww, I don't want her to hide her voice...

With gentle speed because I would never want her to feel pain, I thrust my dick inside and out of her. Her moans of pleasure are muffled by her hoof being in her mouth, but it's still motivating me to keep on going. "H-How does it feel, X? Do you like it?" Her eyes showed slight surprise at my question, but then slowly, and shyfully-looking, she nodded her head. Thankfully, she took her hoof out of her mouth and her lovely sounds were more vibrant.

"A...Accelerate. Please heighten the speed of your thrusting...and also the level of intensity. Please..." The way she was practically begging me, how could I ever reject her? I heed to her, and secretly my, wishes and make love to her harder. Her little tail was wagging and her antler light-thingies were glowing. The grass that she was grinding against was starting to make a lot of noise. I hope no Pokemon come this way.

"Yveltal, Yveltal! F-Forgive me for saying your name in an...exclamatory tone, but th-this feels...magnificent!" I feel the exact same way. I can feel her walls tighten around my dick. She becomes more and more open, telling me to do her more and faster.

"Xerneas, Xerneas, hah..." I was almost at my limit already. It's just that, it feels so good that I can't hold it in much longer, I want to cum inside of her right now! "Y-Yo...is it okay if I..." She took no time in nodding her head.

"Please, do! Nothing would make me happier..." Well, that's what she wants. With a grunt, I shoot my semen, giving her a blast of white this time. She let out a long and raspy gasp, flailing her arms and her antlers glowing wildly. In a flash, she came again, her cum mixing in with my own. We both panted: that felt so wonderful...

After cleaning ourselves up in a pond nearby, we cuddled next to each other on the grass next to the big tree. "Thank you so much, Yveltal. With the combination of our affectionate feelings for each other and the sexual experiences, my cycle of heat has dispersed." I chuckle softly and reply back.

"Y-Yeah...s-say, are you really okay with being my girlfriend?" She cocked her head at me.

"Fu fu fu fu...of course, though it would highly please me if you refereed to me with the stronger term _lover. _The feelings we have for each far surpass just being boyfriend and girlfriend, do they not?"

I blushed; she can say the most amazing things. I'm so, so happy she loves someone like me. I lay my wing on her back. "Yeah...I love you like a true lover should love their mate." Xerneas smiled and nuzzled her head in my feathers.

"Psssst!" I look up to the source of the sound: Rayquaza! "I see things worked out, eh?" He flashed me a thumbs up. "Good job!"

"..." I chuckle and flash him a thumbs up back. "Yeah...thanks!"

* * *

**All right, so there's one out of the way! So yeah, if you want something as blunt as "Y x Z" then just put it in a review. If you want me to be specific with a one-shot you want, tell me in a PM. Now, due to me honestly being a procrastinator, I might work slow on these, so please, forgive in advance! Well, I think that's it. See ya!**


	2. Dude on Dude

**Drabblemon Party! 2**

**Hooooly CRAP, you guys! :D When I saw my email, I was surprised so many of you came so quickly! So, I'll go in order by which email came first, so I'm sorry if you were later, but I feel it'll be easier this way! Don't worry, though! Sophomore year's over for me and I don't do crap in the summer, so I should have plenty of time to do this! I'll do my best for you all!**

* * *

_**Hugh x Kyohei, Requested by: Guest, Genre: Yaoi, M**_

_**...**_

"I'm the champion~! I'm the champion~!" Mom started giggling at the number of times I was singing that. I, Kyohei, had just came from the celebration ceremony of becoming the new champion and HOOH, don't I feel like a king! Mom's making my favorite thing for dinner, the gym girls want me, and Iris giving me her number...oooooh WEEE~! "Hah hah, I'm going to become a PokePIMP champion, hee hee hee!" I just don't want to tell my Mom all this, though! I want to tell...hmm...OH! I snapped my fingers. "HUGH! Yeah, I'll tell ma main boy! Now where's that Xtranscei-VAAA?!" The sudden slamming of our door opening almost made me fall out the bed.

"Oh, Hugh? What's wrong, dear?" I heard my Mom say. Oh, it was him, but why'd he open it like that? I mean, yeah, he's all hyper and stuff, but..

"..." He whispered something to Mom and she made a reaction with a worried face. What happened? I saw him walking to my section of the house. He looked so depressed, what's up with him?! I patted the bed to gesture him to sit on it. He did, and hung his head down. I put my arm around his shoulder: something's wrong with my bro, and I shall see what.

"Dude...? What's up? Why you look so down in the dumps?" Slowly, he looked at me and lord, did his face so pale. He looked like he was going to cry any second now. He gave a long sigh, probably wondering if he should tell me what's up.

"Purloin...Liepard, I mean. He...attacked my sister."

I jerked up in shock. He can't be serious! I mean, why would a Pokemon attack their own trainer-friend?! I mean, I know the whole incident of Purloin being kidnapped 5 years ago and all, but we saved him, so why...?

"Ever since our reunition on the ship, he's still treating us like we're his enemies. Lil sis and I, we tried reminding him of the life he used to have with us before he was taken away, but I guess he only remembers being in Plasma's hands and all of sudden...attacked her when she was simply trying to play with him. I snapped...and charged at him. It was probably risky, I know, but he attacked my sister, and that's unforgivavble. Angrier than before, he tried charging at me again, probably to kill me, but I called out Samurott and...hurt him badly. Both are in the hospital, now..."

"Wow..." That was all I could say. He covered his face in his hands. Damn, how horrible...I can't say that I could relate to him, which probably wouldn't be the best thing to say right now. That damn cat, I can't believe he would do that. Shit, what do I say?! What can I do? Nngh...

"Hmm, maybe you two should go for a walk. I think that'll be best for now." Saved by Mom! I mean...that is a good idea. I patted Hugh's back. He looked up, and nodded with me in agreement. Mom smiled. "Great! You two be careful, of course."

We decided to head up to the viewing spot in Aspertia first. We sat down on the bench and wow, was the view great! However, he wasn't amazed by the view like I was. I can't let him continue being depressed like this. "Come on, dude! Cheer up! You can't be sulking all the time like this."

He looked up to me, his face showing a hint of anger. Shit, I said something wrong, didn't I? "You wouldn't understand, Kyohei...not at all..." His voice was still so gloomy and low-sounding. Yeah, I don't understand, he's right.

"I know I don't, but is it better than to say nothing at all?" He looked away.

"Well, I guess not...(sigh)" Hmm, verbal comfort isn't working at all. Maybe psychical comfort will? I mean, Mom does stuff like pat my head or whatever when I'm down, so maybe it'll work on him!

"So in that case, cheer up!" I started rubbing his head. He looked at me with a "wtf-are-you-doing" kind of expression. Honestly, I'm asking myself that exact same thing. Just please don't make this more awkward than it already is.

"Dude...what are you doing?" His voice sounded more lively, at least. I think it's working!

"Comforting you! :D"

"..." He looked at me with a blank expression. Then his eye started twitching and his mouth started wriggling. Then suddenly; laughter! He slapped his knee and wiped the tear out his eye. Yaaay, he's back to normal! "Kyohei, you idiot!" I laughed with him.

"Whatever! At least I made you feel better." I said, still continuing to rub his head for some reason. I don't why, I guess I just like doing that. I'm surprised he didn't mind me doing that.

"Though that made me feel better, THIS would have been a much nicer alternative." I looked at him with confusion.

"Huh? What would have be-" He pressed his lips against me. I was so shocked that I didn't even move the first time. He quickly moved away. I leaped off the bench, blushing like crazy.

"D-D-DUDE?! Why did you do that?!" He didn't seem too happy with my reaction. He got up and trapped me against the fence.

"Because I like you, and having that adorable face just then made it impossible NOT to kiss you." M-Maybe the depression of his got to his head and thinks he likes me. Yeah, that's it!

"Y-You're just delusional, dude! Get better soon, PLEASE! You're starting to creep me out!" No, it's not that I have anything against _boylovers _or anything. It's just that, I could never imagine Hugh being one, so...His face became sad again.

"Why won't you believe me?! God damnit! I wish I could think like you, thinking I'm just delusional or whatever, but I just CAN'T! I really DO like you, and for a long time, I did! I know you can't me see me as anything more than a friend, but please! I don't want to have to think of what I just did as the reason you hate me..."

"..." He stuffed his head in my chest. I can't believe it; the whole time, he liked me in _that _way? I don't knw if I can say the same... "...F-Fine. Just this one night, I'll...help you out." His face lit up and he kissed me again. Almost falling off because he pressed his body against me so hard, I gripped the bar of the fence.

"Mmm..." He forced my mouth more open with his tongue, sliding it against my own. I blushed deeply, awkwardly taking the suddenly dirty kiss. Thorugh the kisses, I mumble, "T-Too...intense..." He didn't listen and continued kissing me roughly.

"?!" I shuddered when I felt something hard pressing against my pants. Don't tell me that's his...

"Hah..." He pulled away, lapping up the drool around his mouth. We both were panting with flushed faces. "Your mouth is tasty, Kyohei..." Ahh, don't say things like that! It's emberrasing! He hugged me.

"Oh, I love you so much. I want you inside me right now!" The way he said it, oh my goodness. He went near the bench and started throwing down his pants and whatnot. I gulped: is he serious?! He laid on the bench with his bare butt showing. "Come on, Kyohei..." He started shaking his butt and then stretched himself out. "Just this once! Put your cock inside me! Come on, please~!""

For some reason, I complied. It's because of those damn expressions of his that are so hot, I can't help but go along with it. Besides, he said just this once, so it's fine, right? I threw my stuff down and placed my cock against his hole.

"Y-You better like this, alright? No complaints!" I thrusted my dick in him. He let out a light scream, slamming his head against the bench. Owch, much?

"Woah, you're bigger than I imagined. Keep going!" I nod and grip his hips more, then thrust into him even harder. His butt is so tight, I don't think my dick would even be able to come out. He started moaning, looking at me with lust-filled eyes and blush as red as his eyes. He had his tongue out, too. He looked like those anime girls in hentais, which was actually really hot.

"Dude, if you keep looking at me with face..." His eyes shot up and he let out another loud moan.

"Y-Your dick! It got bigger inside me! Hah!" I intensified this a little by fucking him even more roughly. I'm...enjoying this so much! I didn't think that having sex with a guy would be this good. "M-More, Kyohei! Please...you got me begging like a slutty bitch, here!" I chuckle and bring my face much closer to his.

"That's because you _are _one."

I smashed my lips against his, sliding my tongue down his mouth like he did to me. He willingly kissed back, fighting my tongue with his own, our moans being the "battle" music. Breaking away from the kiss, I ask in between pants:

"I'm going to...cum soon. Inside or out?" It took him less than a second to practically yell,

"Inside! I want to feel Kyohei's cum inside me!" I nodded.

"Okay, I'll happily do that." With a few last thrusts, I came inside him, gripping him even more tighter.

"Ah, ahh! Ohh..." I pulled my dick out, amazed at how much cum I delivered. It was practically leaking out of him like a sink on low. He pulled a smile at me. "Y-You're the best, dude..."

So in the end, we didn't end up walking and returned back to my home. He had trouble walking due to some _pains. _Whoops, eh heh heh. Mom was wondering why we looked so out of breath. We used the "chased-by-a-Pidove" excuse like any trainer would usually do. I'm just happy that Hugh is feeling better from all the horrible crap that happaned at home. I still can't believe all that happened. Maybe because I was so much into the heat of the moment that I did and said all those awkward things, but I guess it wasn't...TOO bad, I guess.

* * *

**Done! Now, I'll try to submit one every day, but if not, sorry, I might be doing other things! Well, keep in touch to see if you'll see yours soon! Goodbye!**


	3. Naughty Red and Green Version

**Drabblemon Party! 3**

**Here's more to come! I'll make you guy's wishes come true little by little, so please be patient for me, please! Well, here's #3! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Red x Green (Blue's Japanese name), Requested by: thedarkenchanter63, Genre: Yaoi, M**

**...**

"*whistle~* *whistle~*" I was taking my nice little stroll away from the Viridian Gym. There haven't been any trainers, or at least any good ones, coming so what's the point of staying there? The only actual good people I ever fought were Ethan, Lyra, and...THAT guy; Red. He and I known each other since we were infants and met up several times when we were having our own adventure. I was an awesome trainer, beating everybody I met! Well, except him. That bastard was always able to upperhand me in battle, it's not fair! I guess that's how he took MY title of champion so easily... In fact, I haven't been seeing him around lately, until I found out he was staying up on that cold-as-crap Mt. Silver the whole time. How the HELL does he survive up there?! The things he do are unbelievable...which is probably why he's running through my mind as I speak.

I can't stop thinking about this one! When I fought that girl and boy from Johto, their skills reminded me so much of him. The love and strategy they showed to/with their Pokemon, their positive attitude with not bragging about their victories, it was just like they're Red #2 and 3! No..Red's still different. Something about him...I don't what, but I...fuck it, I'll spill the beans: I'm OBSESSED with this damn boy! He's on my mind 24/7, I can't help but think how amazing he is, and for some reason, I want to see him so much! That brown-haired, never-wanna-talk bastard that ruined my chance of being the permanent Kanto champion...I should hate him, I really should, but I can't! I just...can't.

"Uraagh!" I started sprinting down the path of Route 1 to Pallet Town, our home town. I heard from his Mom he came back for a bit and now, I'll take this time to finally see that guy after so long! I did an instant stop right in front of his house. I slammed the door open and didn't see his Mom home. That's weird, where the hell is she? Whatever, that's not the thing here: I came here to see the boy who should be upstairs.

"Oh, Red..." I tiptoed up the stairs, not wanting him to see me right away; I want to make a surprise entrance, see. Before getting a view, I could already hear sounds coming from upstairs. They sounded like...soft, whimpering sounds, I guess? Is that him for sure? If so, what is he doing? Crying? The sounds are probably because of that reason. If so...what is he crying for? I sneak up the stairs more slower and carefully than before and then stop just enough so I peek my head up.

"...?!"

I almost fell down the stairs from the site I saw. There he was sitting on his bed, his face extremely red and suggestive looking. He was only in a opened long-sleeved and boxers that were noticeably _down. _What he was doing, I couldn't exactly see because the purple shirt was in my way, but I didn't need to see to know what he was doing. The sweating, the panting, the wet sounds I was now hearing...he's _masturbating. _That shirt...isn't that my old one that I wore when I was a kid?! When did he get it, and why's he doing...THAT with MY shirt?

"Gr...Green..."

"! ! !" That's my name he just said! No way...My bulging eyes still stayed fixated on watching him pleasure himself. S-So...he's masturbating because of _me_? "..." I gulp; I don't know why, but I can't move or do anything. My mind is simply set on just watching him continue on.

"N-No, not there...I'm sensitive there, ahh..." He put his finger in his mouth and closed his eyes. My god, he's really into it...He must be imagining us two getting intimate with each other. His moaning was unusually pleasurable to my ears. Why?! Why am I...enjoying this so much? "Gr-Green! Not my butt, don't put your fingers in there!" Oh my goodness, he's getting louder. I noticed that he was jerking off even faster now. His moans seemed nonstop and the sweat on his face increasing. My own face was red, and I saw that I had a boner from this. I'll admit it: this is very, very hot.

"Ahh, so hard! Y-Your dick is thrusting into me so me so hard! Sl-Slow down!"

He slammed his back against the wall, making even more noise than before. I was on t he brink of masturbating, myself. I wanted to jump in there so badly and just...ohh!

"C-Calm down, Green, just calm down..."

"Ahh! Ahh! I-I'm cumming, I'm cumming, yaaah!"

Cum shot out of him, staining my shirt and the floor. He hung his body down, panting loudly and taking his cap off to fan himself. I had to get up there: there's no way I could leave after that.

"?!" When he saw me climb up the stairs, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack. He threw his boxers back up and looked as if he was going to try to race past me, which he tried doing, but I stopped him with the grab of his arm.

"You're not going anywhere." I dragged him then pushed him on the bed, crawling on it and locking him up against the wall. I smirked at him. "You obviously want me, right? After that, don't you want all that to become reality?"

"!" He looked relatively surprised by what I just said. The innocent-looking expression on him and the mad blush on him was just too cute. He then gave me a tiny nod, grabbing at my jacket.

"Yeah, yeah..." I unzipped and threw my jacket on the floor, not caring if it landed on the cum stains. I looked back to him. "So..shall we get started? Hm hm hm.." I started off with a kiss. I embraced his body and brought him closer, pressing our lips together deeper with his body now sitting on me, now. I slid my hand inside his shirt, loving the soft texture of his skin. When I felt my hand touch his nipple, I have it a pinch.

"Mm!" He gave a shriek and I continued to play with it, loving that response. I tasted the inside of his mouth with my tongue, which was tasty. The wrapping of his around my back tightened. He must be really getting into this. Needing air, I remove my lips from his. He whined a little when I did, though. To make it up to him, I brought my head to chest and started sucking on his cute little nipples.

"Ah!" Red pressed my head more against his chest. He has such a tight grip, too. "Gr-Green, Green..." He started talking again. I twisted and twirled mt tongue against the hard, pink thing. While doing this, I glided my hand down inside the back of his shorts, his butt. He jerked when I started groping it. The fleshy texture felt like heaven to my hands. "Y-You're groping me so hard...keep doing it..." With my other hand, I pressed my finger against his hole. I heard him gasp.

"W-Wait! That's my..." I poked my finger inside. He gave a loud yelp and held my head tighter. "Y-Your finger. It's inside me..." The inside of him felt tight and mushy. I jabbed it deeper and back, while still sucking him and groping his butt. He was more talkative and noise-making, now, moaning while sometimes saying my name and other things.

"Nn!" I flinched when I felt a hand suddenly pressing against my boner. That's the chance I have of finally moving my head away, while still playing with him down there. "D-Dude, not so hard, ugh..." I groaned in pleasure from him molesting me there so hard. He made me shiver from the touch of his tongue gliding down my neck and my ear. I throw another finger inside his butt, making him accidentally bite my ear in reaction.

"Hah...hah...I want it...I want it..." He groped my boner even tighter when he said that. I knew what he wanted, and I would not make him wait any longer. I removed my hands from his butt and after giving my wet fingers a good lick, I started unzipping my pants. He crouched his body down, waiting in anticipation like a dog for its steak. As soon as my dick popped free from my boxers, he gasped.

"It's so big..." And with that, he covered the tip of it with his mouth. I gasped out, reacting to how quick he done that. He covered my tip with the drool from his tongue while slightly going down a bit more before coming back up.

"H-Hey. Hold on a min...ohh..." I spread my legs out more while rubbing his hair. I threw my head back while groaning: man, he is good at this. He took more of my dick in his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth continually. Shit, when did he get so skilled with his mouth and tongue? I even gripped his head to make my dick go in deeper inside his mouth. I was panting like a girl in heat, the tables turning on who's pleasuring and who feels it.

"Mmmn...Nnmm..." The mumbles of his weren't helping with the fact of how good this feels. Him looking up at me such a sexy-looking expression in his eyes also didn't help, either. This was the best thing I've ever felt.

"Ugh, uhh...I'm gonna cum..." With a very low grunt, I released himself. To my surprise, he took it, trying to drink it all down. Amazingly, he was able to. Just what _is _this guy?

"Hah..Hah...

"..." He suddenly started turning his body around until his butt was facing me. He spread his hole open, panting with his tongue out. "Your dick...Please..." I was blushing like crazy, my dick becoming erect again. He spoke up. "Please...put it in me!" His begging was something I couldn't ignore: he wanted me to fuck him, and I definitely wanted to fuck him. I stood up on my knees and positioned my dick right against his hole.

"Here goes..."

It took a bit of work, but I was able to fully get my dick in there. "H-Haah, aahh! It's inside me..." The fit was so tight, I didn't think for a second I would even be able to move, but I tried, and could. Grappling his hips, I rammed into him like a bull, taking no time to be gentle, as I'm sure he wouldn't want that. "Ah...Ahh..." The wet sounds filled the room, in mix with his moaning and my grunting. I could feel that he getting only a little looser, but still tight.

"D-Damn, Red..you're so tight..." He was pretty much eating up my dick, locking it up as if he didn't want it to be let go from inside him. Honestly, I was feeling the exact same way, too. In between pants, he was telling me to do him more, do it harder, and faster, while also saying my name sometimes. "Red, ahh..." I gave his butt a few slaps, in which he encouraged me to do it more. I did, and intensified with each slap, loving the shrieks of pain mixed with pleasure he was giving me.

"Green...Green...this feels so good..." I caressed his cheek.

"Y-Yeah, I feel good, too. Hey...I-I'm about to cum again..." Before I could, I took it out of him, made him lay on his back, and thrusted it back into him.

"E-Eeeyah! I-It's in even deeper...!" He covered his eyes with his arm while gripping my wrist with his other hand. The sound of my balls slapping against his buttcrack was so sick, but satisfying. He was loud now; I guess it's a good thing that his Mom isn't here right now. She surely would have heard all of this. I tried holding in my cum as best as I could, not wanting all this to end just yet, but I just could not any longer.

"I'm cumming!" I held his legs up higher and shot my semen inside him. He let out a long breath, covering his face in his cap as my cum continued shooting into him. When I felt like I was done, I slid out of him easily, cum leaking out of him and from my dick.

"Oh..." I removed the cap from his face. He gave me a smile: he was totally satisfied. I was, too. "I...love you, Green..." I didn't expect that all of a sudden confession, but you know...I feel the same way, too.

"Yeah... I love you to-"

"Reed~! I'm home!" I shrieked: oh shit, the state we're in...! I cleaned our selves off with the sheets real quick, getting the cum stains off the floor with my old shirt wrapped inside the sheets. I stuffed them under the bed and sighed: clothed again and cleaned up in the blink of an eye.

"..." Red gave me a hug, rubbing his head against my arm.

"...Hm hm hm..." I nuzzled up next to him. I may not be able to defeat him in battle, but hey, at least I dominate him in the best thing possible.

* * *

**Whooo, there's another one out of the way. Also, I'd also like to say this: please do reviews with your account and NOT under "Guest": I you do that, I'll be able to email you in case I have a question about something. That's all I have to say. Well, goodbye!**


	4. Get Along, You Two

**Drabblemon Party! 4**

**Here's #4, everybody! I know it must be a pain to wait for yours if you asked later than others, but I have to be fair and get to the people who asked earlier first, you know? Well, now that little lecture's out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: M Sceptile x F Blaziken x M Lucario(Anthrofied) , Requested by: Shen's General, Genre: Threesome, M**

**...**

A very pretty girl with guys fighting over her ...yep, that's me. Right now, I'm in a love triangle with two guys who _drool _over me: Sceptile and Lucario. All of us being neighbors with houses right next to each other, us hanging out was the only fun around the boring countryside our neighborhood was in. At first, we were all getting along, the guys only just liking me as a friend at first, but as I _grew, _they became attracted to me, to the point where they started competing for my affection. At first, I adored the attention and loved how much they would try to impress me, because, look at me: I'm tall, slender, and captivating, how could anyone NOT fall in love with me, hm hm~?" Now, though...it's just ANNOYING.

Every day now, these two argue about who's better, who looks better, and who has more power. Sometimes it's funny, but sometimes, nah. It's funny how two men shorter than me try to act so big and tough just for me. (sigh)

"Why would SHE want somebody that's weak to like, 18 types, you Grass-type faggot?!"

"How you can talk when YOU'RE weak to Fire, too! AND Fight!"

It's another bright day and they're at it again. I'm just simply minding my own business, resting on the fence while looking up at the sky. Lucario hops up on the fence with me, while Sceptile sits on the left to me. Oh dear, now what?

"Hm hm hm, Blaziken! I have something to show you that this CARD can't do!" Sceptile rolled his eyes and waved him off. I was curious (not) about what he was going to show me. He hopped off the fence and while standing a distant from us, he started forming a large amount of aura. "This is something I've been practicing for a while... HUURAAAGGHH! ! !"

The aura looks like a giant hammer, and like with one, he grips the "handle" of it, and...smacks Sceptile on the head with it. Oh, god...now he's done it.

"Hah hah hah! Did you see that, Blaziken? Was that not a fantastic-"

"YOU'RE DEAD! ! !" Sceptile hurled a Focus Blast at Lucario. He dodged it, and yelled,

"How DARE you?! Haah!" He launched an Aura Sphere at him, which he quickly evaded. Now these guys were taking it to a whole new level: they were actually trying to hurt each other! Now it's just going way too far...My frustration with these two were building. Why do hot girls always have to such problems all the time?! Why can't they understand that everyone will just naturally love me?! Huh?! Before these two can kill each other any further, I yell,

"STOOOOP! ! !"

And then they do. Well, that was easy..."Now this is getting out of hand! I believe I may have a way to solve all of this..." These two are attracted to me, and what do men love to do with very attractive women if they're into them? Yeah...see where I'm going with this? I grabbed the two shorter guy's hand and lead them into my bedroom: Mom and Grandma were out shopping today, so this would be the perfect time for something like this. I told them to sit on my bed. I stood in thr center of the room to explain.

"You two...your constant fighting with each other has been going on for far too long. What happened to the days when we three we were just simply having fun by playing on the grassfields, hm? Hm hm hm...I know you guys are going through _that _stage that every teen goes through, so...with that in mind..."

I unwrapped my vest and threw off my tanktop, then my boots and pants. The two guys blushed intensely. I shook my head, letting my long hair flow like the wind. "You like?" Those two didn't take any time nodding rapidly. I giggled: this may be funner than I thought! I gestured them to make room for me and I sat in between them. They both stared down my body with such intense, horny-looking eyes. I know they must be desperate to touch it. I shouldn't keep them waiting.

"Hm hm hm...anytime you're ready, boys...eek!" They threw me down on the bed faster than a touchdown! Lucario went for my breasts, messing with my nipples through the bra. "H-Hey, not so hard, now.." Sceptile threw down his pants and crawled right on top of me, his boner being very visible.

"That's not how you please a nice pair of large tits, dumb shit! THIS is how!" He stuffed his dick in my bra, in between my breasts. I gulped: I didn't expect this so early..."Alright! Here I go!" Gripping my shoulders, he began moving his hips. He was a bit more rough than I wanted him to be, but it's not like he'd stop, anyway. Lucario pulled the strap of the right part of my bra, making my bare tit show.

"Wow...they look bigger without the bra." He started groping it, sucking my nipple while he did. I whimpered a little: I didn't think it would feel so intense, but...it's not bad, at least. I held my breasts together to keep them in place due to the rapid jamming Sceptile was giving them. Lucario started to grope my tit even harder while sometimes biting my nipple, making me jerk a little.

"Y-You guys..ease up a little-hm!" Sceptile bent down to kiss me so suddenly! Also, he's a very messy kisser, kissing me so sloppily and rough with his tongue stuffed down my mouth. It was hard to breathe, but when trying to kiss him back, it was easier and was starting to feel satisfying, despite me tasting a whole bunch of drool. "Hmm...Mnn..." He was more gentle with the kiss now and it felt passionate like it should have. He eventually lifted his head, a whole ton of drool pouring down my mouth.

"U-uhh, ahh...I feel something coming..." The intense stimulation these two were giving to my breasts was too much: I-I'm surely going to "cum" out of them. Lucario released my nipple from his mouth to take a breather, then said to me, "Lactation, right? Here, I'll help it come out."

"Huh? How-HEEK!" He began slapping my breast. He did it so hard, it stung. "L-L-Lucario, st-sto-aah!" Unfortunately, it worked: milk squirted out of me.

"Ah, the goldrush!" Lucario put his mouth on my nipple again, drinking the milk down while squeezing my breast to make more come out. Th-This felt so...pleasant to me.

"Y-You're like a baby, or something..." Sceptile grabbed my cheek and made me face him.

"H-Here! Have MY milk! Errgh!" At the last second, he shoved his dick in my mouth and came. I took it down like Lucario did, suckling on the tip like a baby, except that babies would never suck this kind of thing...

"Hah..." My chest was totally worn out. It stung, I felt real sensitive there, but at least they did good enough to satisfy me.

"Umm...was I playing with them too hard?"

"..."

I shook my head.

"So...you liked it?"

"..." I nodded my head. He snickered and nudged Sceptile's arm.

"See? She liked it, hah hah!"

"Whatever. I'm sure she liked what I did better than what you did, right? Don't be so full of yourself."

"Me? You get off your high horse! Always thinking you can do things better than me-"

"Guys..." I growled at them, making them shut up immediately. These two, I swear... "Now...I think I'm ready for more, so...if you guys are up for it- ! ! !" Sceptile flipped me on my stomach and threw down my panties. Even I said I was ready, I was still pretty nervous with getting to the last stage so soon. I think Lucario noticed, because he was hesitant to unzip his pants. I patted his leg. "No...it's fine. Besides, I am doing this for you two..."

He nodded and started throwing his pants down. Despite his very small size height-wise, he's pretty sizable down here. I grasp it with my hand. "Ah, it's more than I thought, honestly-!" I jumped suddenly when I felt something pressing against my butt. I knew what it was. "Umm, please don't be too rough. I've never took it...in _there._" I can't even imagine that big thing fitting inside me. I gulp, anticipating what I'll feel when it goes inside me.

"Nnngh~..." Lucario started whining while pressing his dick against my lips: he was getting impatient. "Ahh, I'm sorry." As soon as I put it inside my mouth, I felt Sceptile go inside me. My eyes widened and I almost took Lucario's out in reaction.

"My, my, my, you're a tight fit! Here we go..." He started moving. Thankfully, he listened to me and was being gentle with me. Lucario had his hand lightly pressed on my head while I moved it back and forth. He like to be holding my head like this: that's good. My spine shivered when I felt Sceptile plopping his lips down my back while groping my butt. My moans came out as rumbles thanks to Lucario's member.

"O-oh, ohh, Blaziken..." Lucario let out a deep sigh while reaching his hand down to my butt. He gave it light taps while forcing my head to go a bit faster. Sceptile became a bit more rough now while doing the same action as Lucario on my left cheek, but much more rougher.

"Nnn!" He gave it a hard slap, and kept on doing it. "Hnn!" Yeesh, why must this one always be so rough while the little blue one is always so gentle? These two contradict each other in so many ways... Lucario removed his hand from my butt and instead groped my breasts again while bucking his hips for him to go deeper inside my mouth.

"Blaziken, y-you're very good at this..I, I'm not sure if I can store it in for much longer..." Sceptile seemed to agree with him, as he said,

"Shit, I'm kind of a quickie, too! Here you go, hope you like it inside!"'

"! ! !" It felt like a waterfall of hot liquids gushing inside me. I felt it down there, and then in my mouth. Weird how these heaty liquids still affect me, despite me being a Fire-type. You've probably already assumed, but..it was my first time actually doing all this: I got most of my knowledge of all this from the hentais I would secretly watch at night. Hard to believe it all became reality...

The three of us were very tired, but still managed to clean up and throw out clothes back on in case Mom and Grandma came home soon. We laid on my bed, all three of us happy about our first experience we had with each other. It was the first time in a long time where we had fun, even with something like this.

"Hey, Sceptile?" Lucario started up, the both of them sitting up.

"Yeah...what is it?" Lucario put his hand on his shoulder.

"I feel that...since Blaziken did this favor for us and we've been fighting like fools the whole time...let's forgive and forget, for her sake as well, alright?" Sceptile took a while to answer, but nodded, smiling and patting Lucario's back.

"Yeah...I agree. It's better when we're bros and not enemies, right, Blazi?" The two looked down at me. I smiled and sat up, stuffing the two's faces against my chest.

"Yeah! And...how about we _play _together like in the old days, hm? Boyfriends?" The two reacted with surprise before saying,

"Yeah! Let's!"

* * *

**Hah hah, wasn't that great? Well, more to come. Bye!**


	5. Dumb Hentai Logic

**Drabblemon Party! 5**

**You know, I'm actually surprised you all want me to write your ideas when there's much more better writers out there, so I'm kind of honored! :) Heh heh heh, enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: M OC x F Zoroark x F Lucario, Requester: spartan1735, Genre: Threesome, M**

**...**

"Son, what the HELL is THIS?!" Ohh fuck, I'm screwed: Mom caught me viewing hentai on my laptop. I knew it was risky, due to her being in the same room, despite her being on the couch watching TV while I was all the on the side in my bed, sitting in a position where she couldn't possibly see it, unless she was right next to me. When she was coming next to me, I did the classical "switch to a safe tab," but my son-of-a-bitch computer decides to freeze right before I have the chance to. It didn't help that I panicked, because Mom peeked her head far too quickly before I could do the alternative method of closing the laptop shut. Then...she saw it, and as you can see...she didn't take that lightly. At all.

I have no way of explaining this, I really don't! What can I tell her? "Er...it was a random pop-up ad?" She tapped her foot even harder. Yeah, nice try, me. I just have to face it: Mom caught me watching porn, and there's nothing I can do about it. From the age of 12 when I started, to now, 15, she finally catches me. Daaaaaamn...

"I am DISGUSTED! How could watch such things at such a young age?! Your father will definitely hear about this! If maybe you would stop being on this damn laptop and video games so much, you could probably actually have a girlfriend so wouldn't have to view this garbage!"

I was getting angry myself: yeah, I preferred staying in my room all day doing the things I want to do alone, but that doesn't me she has to use that as an insult! She acts like I'm a loser with no friends, but I DO have friends! Zoroark and Lucario: they're my female and only friends and that's fine with me! In fact, I saw the two come into the room, probably hearing Mom's shouting. She turned her attention to them.

"You two, get out! This is a conversation between me and him, you both are completely irrelevant!" I gritted my teeth: now she can yell at me, insult me, threaten to tell my Dad on me, but when she talks to my cute friends like that, THAT'S when she's crossed the line! I may be a wuss to not stand up for myself, but I'll be bold and stand by their side like a TRUE friend would!

"Mom, don't yell at them! As a very lazy trainer, I've been with them since they were unevolved lvl. 1s for you to be talking to them like that! You yell at me, and me only!" I know it's bye-bye home for me, but I at this moment, I don't care! I've been traveling around the region and making a living other than just here. Mom snaps even more than me.

"How dare you talk to your mother that way?! You perverted, little boy, I'll make you release those two hussies into the wild-"

"Watch your mouth, **BITCH! ! !" **I screamed the forbidden word. Zoro and Luca look in horror as Mom emits a demonic red around her. I may just signed my death note. She grips my precious laptop in her hand and throws it at the wall; which would have shattered if not I caught it.

"Tomorrow, you're GONE! ! ! And NEVER come back! ! !" She pushes the two girls out the way and slams the door. I put my two cents in and yell,

""I'LL MAKE SURE NOT TO! ! !" Despite all that, despite what I just said, I'm absolutely broken inside. Mom would only get that angry if she deeply loathed someone, so with that in mind, yeah..."..." I slammed down on my bed and groaned. I had to open my stupid big mouth, saying all those things like I was bad, but I'm still a pussy and a loser. My only friends are animals that can't even talk and obviously not human. Now, my Mom hates me, my Dad will kill me, and I'm forever banned from my home. I sat back up. I heard the two walking closer to me and got on the bed with me. They both gave me a hug.

"Your good-for-nothing, big-mouthed trainer, huh? Heh heh...sometimes I wonder why you guys even like me..." Wild blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses and freckles...I was the total image of the nerd that I am. You see me, you would never think I'm the trainer of two very beautiful girls, who are rarely ever that gender, too. I have no girlfriend, but I have them, instead. Though...with a human girl, we can do the things like in those hentais: licking all over her, fingering her, making her moan in pleasure...

"Gyah!" I shake my head of those perverse thoughts. Not now, not when these two are right here all cuddled up against me! You know...they really nice skin, their fluffy fur all brushed up against me. If they were two human girls, I'd be sliding my hand down _there, _feeling that they're wet for me. I'd make them open their legs slightly so that my hand can fit down there, rubbing against the pink, lovely surface of theirs. Their moans would fill my ears...just...like...what's happening...now...

"! ! ! ! ! ! !" Ohh dear god, what am I doing?! The blushes on the girls' faces made it apparent that I was doing the action I was trying to imagine! How come they're not backing away or screaming for help?! There have been many cases of female Pokemon raped by their trainers. No way...do these two...actually _want _me to do this? No, no, no, no...they probably think they have to because I'm their trainer and have to listen to me. No: I refuse to let them believe that. But..when I tried removing my hands, they both gripped the opposite sides of my arms and locked my hands down in their privates! I looked at the both of them: both had the expression of want and lust. As absurd as it is to do this now after the incident with Mom and the possibility she could come in again and this will all just be much more worse, I don't care: these two always do things for me, so I will for them.

I went back to rubbing their soaked parts. Both whimpered lightly while tugging on my shirt. I watched enough hentai to know how to do these things, so hopefully, I'll do good. Of course, they're not doing excessive moaning and talking every 1.5 seconds like those anime girls do. It was nice, simple, and very enjoyable. My fingers were becoming more soaked by the second. Zoroark started grinding her legs together, squeezing my hand. Lucario did the same thing too, and whining.

**"Zoro..."**

**"Raaa..." **

These two must be ready for my fingers to do more: w-well, here I go. Very slowly and carefully to avoid any possible feelings of pain for them, I insert two fingers inside each of them. Zoroark clenches my shoulder with the arm that's not holding my own down while Lucario nuzzles her face in my arm. I grind my fingers inside them nice and easy like if I was touching a baby's skin. It's unlike in hentai, where the guy looks like he's scratching her inner walls out like a psychopath. However, I don't exactly feel that these two want me to handle them like babies: I think they might want to me to increase little by little, but I don't want to get too far ahead of myself, so, I stick to the slow and gentle intensity.

The wet, sloppy sounds being made from below and the low sighs coming from the girls were...strangely lovely to my ears. Most guys try to be so rough with the female(s) that they do not take the time to listen in on how they're doing. My fingers were in cased in such a wet, warm sensation that I almost wished they could be stuck in there, ho ho!

Zoroark and Lucario simultaneously tug my arm: I guess I was right before. "Okay, okay...I'll do it a bit harder. My fingers forcefully rubbed against the scaly texture even rougher. The girls' voices went from sighs to whimpers. The sloppy, wet sounds have increased in volume and the blushes on our faces increased. Like anybody would say, this is much better than just simply watching it on the CPU. Lucario nuzzled her face into my arm more, Zoro was gripping ever so tightly: without the needs of telling me thousands of times, not that they could, I can tell that these two beauties were going to orgasm soon.

The two let out a screech while clenching me. The sound of something squirting out filled my ears. My fingers were soaked in the sticky, white substance that would coat girls like bees on honey in the hentais. They panted, resting their head on both my shoulders. They wouldn't let my hands leave from in between their for legs for a second, but then let me. I observed in amazement as saw the outcome of the actions I just did on my hands. They trembled; with excitement. Men in the hentais always tend to taste it like a delectable treat, so I try, myself. "Igh..." Umm...y-yeah, I'm not sure I really like the taste of that..."Ick." I rubbed the remaining on my sheets.

Thinking that this was all they wanted, I was going to go and pack my things, but was then held back by Zoroark. **"Haahn!" **She shook her head at me. Huh? I wasn't sure what she was meaning by this. I know she's saying "no" to something, but what? However, her next action tells it all: she lays down on the bed while grabbing Lucario lay right on top of her, spreading Lucario's privates wide.

"..." I blushed even more while the sweat continued dripping down my face: I was going to give my first tie...to a Pokemon?! Well...it's not a problem, really. I won't to this still have a girlfriend, so what's the point of saving it up for one? Now or never as they say, and I wanted it now. I look down at my pants: wow, how long have I had this erection? Did the thought of becoming a "true" man today make me excited? If so...than I certainly am. My heart beating, I slowly slide down my pants and pull down my boxers: what, did you expect tightie-whitie briefs? Hmph, don't be silly: all of mine are in the laundry basket.

There it was, my member out, only at times I would use the bathroom and nothing else. I planted my hands on Lucario's waist: Zoroark gave her friend the honors of going first, so I will agree to that. Here it goes..."I...I hope you like it." Slowly, I insert it inside her. I hear her grunt in a light tone with a of pain in it. My, she's a tight fit, I'm not sure if I can even fit this all the way in...nope, never mind!

**"Raa..."**

I'll reiterate on my thoughts on becoming a man, later: right now, I'll show my friend Lucario the time of her life! I begin moving myself. Zoroark is still spreading her wide while I grasp her hips more tightly. Like how my fingers felt, my member also was wrapped in scaly warmth. Going deeper and out was like a loop that is heaven to straight boys. The sound of Lucario whispering her own sounds was definitely the icing on the cake: it gave me the confidence I would never have before to keep on going! No, I don't and won't dirty talk her, calling her things way out of her name and _especially _won't describe every single little detail that's going on, nor would she, but she can't talk human language, anyway. :p

Zoroark let her fingers go and wrapped her arms around Lucario. Even though she's not exactly experience it, the grinding of Lucario's body and _lower _part of her grinding against her part and her _lower _part, she was still moaning along with Lucario. Mom would surely explode if she saw this current situation, but this would prove her wrong on something: I CAN get with a girl, or two, even if they're not human! Her "dreadlocks" slapped against her back, she looked up at me with very pleased red eyes while keeping her body up just enough so that her spike would not hurt Zoroark. This didn't need to be extremely, extremely rough with endless moaning and screams of how much we love it and vulgar, overly-detailed descriptions. _This _was sex: doing your best, feeling it, and just, all on all, enjoying it.

"Oh..." I was feeling something coming, like how you do when you feel your bladder fill, but what I was feeling to come was different, and I knew what: I'm on my way to orgasming myself. "Lu...Lucario! Shall...shall I do it out? Or do you want it in?" I would not be like most guys in hentais and automatically assume she would want it inside or even worse, force it: No, I'll get their answer, and follow by their answer. She points to my member, and then at her, then nods: Inside it is. "Okay...alright, hah...!" Relief. I felt the white relief shoot out of me, and into her. Zoroark kicked her legs on the bed, breathing out a long sigh like her small, blue friend above. Hentai...I just now realize how absolutely ridiculous you are.

The wonderful experience of it all felt like a dream come true...but that still did not change the fact that I am now evicted out of my home, which a warning from my parents to never come back. I traveled the region before, but then became lazy and "retired" for a while. There's some very great condos in Orangepolis City: I think I'll check those out, with my two best buddies!

* * *

**Heh heh, end~! Yeah, well, see you all later. Bye!**


	6. Mean Ol' Dog

**Drabblemon Party! 6**

**They just keep on CUMMING! lol lol lol lol, sex joke, DO HO HO HO HO! Err...let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

**Pairing: F Suicune x M Ho-oh, Requester: TheDivines, Genre: Forced, Cheating**

**...**

"Suicune! Entei and I are going to go for a run for a bit. You sure you don't want to come?" Trust me, I don't want to. I want you out of here as soon as possible. I put on my best fake smile and say, "I'm sure! Besides, I like viewing the stars from the hole in the tower, anyway..." He chuckled and leaped up to the second floor. "If you say so...well, see you and the sleeping old man over there later, ah hah hah!" And with that, they're gone. Finally. What a stupid, annoying pest.

Raikou, for many years, has always had a crush on me. My perfect red eyes, beautiful, flowing hair, and shiny ice blue skin...it's no surprise why. I had to admit, it was real cute and even I had a thing for him, so like that, I became his girlfriend. Of course, after a while...he became VERY uninteresting. Always treating me so nice and gentle, never rough when we have sex, and never talks dirty to me when we do...UGH, such a pathetic, worthless boyfriend! Besides...the only one who I TRULY desire is...Master Ho-oh!

Mmm, how I _adore _him so much. He's so stern and does his role as the boss very well. When he happily praises me when I do something right, it _tingles _me so. Besides, I only love males who are bigger and taller than me, anyways: that short, pathetic-looking twit is not my true love at all. Why not just break up with him, you may be wondering? Well, no: I'll keep amusing him by making him think I'm his committed girlfriend, but truthfully, the one who I'm truly thinking will NEVER be you! But...that dork is not the matter of subject here: it's the hunky, sleeping one all the way on top of the Bell Tower near here. "Master Ho-oh~..." I make my way there, hopping on the multiple roofs quickly: time to finally show my master how I REALLY feel for him!

"Zzz...Zzz..." There he is, snoring away. I chuckle, blushing at the thought of telling him how I really feel. He despises it when anybody wakes him up, but he'll let it slide this time. I'll make sure he does. I walk closer to him, up to one of his feet. Such sharp talons...I'll definitely stub my paw if it touches those. So, with elegance and preciseness, I gave his foot a HARD stomp!

"DUA!" He chokes on his own words, his eyes shooting open and his wings shooting up. He looked down and saw the beautiful, lovely figure that is forever me! He growled and stood on his feet, but then cringed when he felt his sore one. "Suicune, WHAT is the meaning of this?! You dare to awaken me from my slumber and then do something as abrupt as inflict psychical damage on me! Explain yourself this instant!" Ohhh, the sound of his high, controlling voice turns me on so much. I flip my mane in the beautiful night wind and explain myself.

"I wanted to see you, my sexy, hunky Master Ho-oh!" I only talk in this way when my boyfriend and Entei are not present. Of course, Master Ho-oh highly dislikes my immature type of language I use with him.

"Suicune, my ignorant pupil...how many times must I inform you not to address me with such unseasonable adjectives? Such things should never be addressed in a mentor-pupil relationship!" Ohhh, we'll be in a _stronger _relationship in a second, ho ho ho ho!

"I see. Well then..." I hopped up to him, standing on his bloated belly. I stared into his angry red eyes with my seduction-filled ones. Ohh, how I loved those hot eyes of his. I may even like them even better than mine. I rubbed his cheek. "How about we have a **lover-lover **relationship, hmm- YAAH!" He headbutted me back down to the floor. He's so rough all the time...and I love it.

"How dare you ask of such a thing?! Suicune, you habitually say these disproportionate things, but to suggest something so debauchee? As a Legendary Pokemon, you should feel ashamed of yourself!" I whimpered: it always works with everyone else, but why not HIM?! Master...if my seduction and beautiful looks aren't enough to charm you, then I'll seek what I desire...by **force. **

"Oh, Master..." I rapidly bind his wings back with my tails. My Master being so awesome, he could easily rip out of these...had they not contained very intense amounts of water that would surely dread him if he tries ripping them off a tiny bit. He's weak to Water, so it's only natural he would not want to experience that.

"Suicune! Untie me this instant!" I smirk mischievously while looking up at him. I shook my head at him: this is my chance to become one with Master Ho-oh, and I refuse to let this slide! "Suicune, I said right now! ! Do you dare disobey me?! Remember who it was that gave you life back onto this Earth." I nodded in understanding.

"Yes, yes I do, and I thank you!...But that's completely irrelevant to me right now. I love you-no, I ADORE you, Master Ho-oh! So...I'll become one with you."

He is unaware of Raikou and I's "relationship" as love between love is banned, and besides, he would surely tell him what I've been doing and yeah, too much trouble. For now, he'll just keep to the knowledge that I'm a woman desperate for love.

"You...your sick wishes from your ruler are highly unacceptable to me. Now, one last time, remove me from this imprisonment, NOW! ! !"

His voiced boomed throughout the skies. I snickered: Master Ho-oh is just OH so lovable! I dug in the fur under his stomach, fetching for the _gift _I desire. I can feel nervousness in the motions of his body. I'm swaying my paw all over, where is it?! All I feel is the softness of his fur- ohh, THERE it is~! The feeling of something big, hard, and silky makes me shiver in curiosity and excitement. With both of my paws, I pull it out. I gasp at it's size: truly magnificent, so huge! This is a million times better than Raikou's.

Master Ho-oh had an abject look on his face, grunting softly. Oh, how he must feel to be powerless right now. I rub his magnificent member with my paws, my precious spot between my legs glistening with wetness from the sticky sounds the rubbing on it makes. "Ohh, Master Ho-oh...it looks soo delicious..." The look of hopelessness mixed in with anger stays fixated on him. Despite that, he's blushing on his beak.

"Suicune...I will make sure you suffer greatly from this. Your responsibilities as a Legendary Pokemon shall be-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. As long as I can do this with you, it doesn't matter what happens to me."

I could care less about my responsibilities as a stupid Legendary. Our top boss in command, Arceus, will surely give me a very harsh punishment, but does a lovely, cute girl like me deserve that? I think not. I haven't done anything wrong, you know. I gesture him to "shh" as I'm about to show him what I'm capable of.

"Here goes...mmm..." I insert the magnificent thing into my mouth. The thickness of it, the ability of it barely being able to fit in my mouth...oh, it excites me so much that I could orgasm already. I bob my head from the tip of it down to the middle of it, as that's all my mouth can handle. I can hear Master whimpering deeply; he feels it. I know he doesn't want to, I know he despises himself for responding to my unforgivable acts, but he can't help it: I'm very skilled with handling a male's dick.

"Suicune...cease your actions this...this minute..." He couldn't even talk straight, I'm doing this good. I look up at him with lust and pleasure in my eyes, moaning from his oversized manhood pulsing inside my mouth like a heart. It's become wetter due to my saliva and will soon shoot the liquid I dream of drinking down or have being shot inside me all this time. I want that to happen quickly, I want to hear his words of displeasure, now! I force myself to take his entire self in my mouth, even if it meant I had a hard time breathing for a bit. His whimpers turned into grunts. I move my head faster at this point, loving the sounds he makes. He will cum soon, I'm sure.

"Mmm...mmmm..." I wonder how he feels, to be serviced like this. As a Master, he is not allowed to experience such things, especially with his pupils. No Legendary can; it's one of the reasons why I very much hate being one. However...I refuse to abide by those rules: I'll have whatever I want, no matter what I have to do to achieve it. I'm beautiful, I'm perfect: I won't let some stupid rules dominate me!

"Stop it...Stop it right now, uugghhh...!" It came. The wonderful white showers I dreamed and secretly masturbated for many nights, I finally taste it. The hot, boiling sensation burning in my mouth; it's absolutely wonderful. I mumble a sigh of delight; Master's cum is flowing down my mouth. Before I choke on it, I reluctantly remove his member from my mouth. The remaining of the white liquids drip down on the floor. I cannot even begin to explain how much better his is than _Raikou's. _His is a simple mockery: he doesn't deserve a goddess-like wolf that is me, don't you think? Only Master Ho-oh is worthy for me.

Master Ho-oh's eyes...they show the deepest of the emotion of anger that is possible. I went against his orders, I betrayed that worthless excuse of a boyfriend...all for my own desires, and I couldn't feel any more proud of myself! My legs are soaked to the point that they might even squeak if I rub them together. I know he does not want it, but he and I...we will finally become one.

"Lord Arceus...(pant) he sees everything. (pant, pant) He will give you a punishment, a punishment you most certainly deserve." I give him a warm smile.

"I know you love this, don't be so defiant. If it makes you better, I'm cheating on Raikou for you."

His pupils dilated and they showed the feeling of irate rather than just anger. I was getting everything I wanted, my own way, and how good it feels to brag about it! His teeth gritted and he looked like he wanted to literally kill me, but, come now...who would want such a fate to happen to a **sweet, innocent **girl like me, hm~?

"Suicune...I...the shock and disappointment I feel for you...betrayal...it is an unforgivable act, you know. How could you..."

Raikou means nothing to me. His feelings, his well being, his life...everything about him was completely nonmatterable to me. He's so gullible and stupid to think that I love him. Toying around with his emotions is such a fun game. It's a game that will most certainly have a funny ending when he finds out for himself how long he's been lied to. He'll become depressed, he'll probably even cry, eh hee hee hee! Maybe...he'll commit suicide? If so, whatever. Who cares? Not me.

Now, getting that menace out of my mind, I will finally continue on with this. I sit my soaking, perfect spot on the tip. I tell him,

"Tonight, we become one, Master!"

And so, with the power of digging myself down into him, my wants finally becoming reality. The pain was intense. It was like I was being ripped apart...and I loved it. "Yes..." My tears of pleasure leaked down my face: I love this incredible pain, I love moving my body up and down in such a fast, reckless way that only heightens the pain, and most of all...I love the feeling of cheating on somebody. These thoughts run through my mind. I'm so concentrated on them, and watching Master Ho-oh's face the entire time to see if any sign of satisfaction would ever flash upon his face: sadly, it doesn't. Why? I'm beautiful, I'm perfect! Everyone loves me: males wish to be with me, females wish to BE me, but they can't, _nobody _can't! So, with that all in mind...why do you not love this, Master Ho-oh, **WHY?!**" I'm so angry...I feel insulted, I feel unappreciated!

"Master...I know you like this, so admit it! !" I thrusted my body down even faster. His eye twitched and his expression never changes. I refuse to give up, I refuse to end this until I make him-"

"S...Suicune?" My eyes widened, as much as Master Ho-oh's. That light, raspy voice...it's Raikou's. My face of surprise...turns into a face of absolute joy: he knows, now, he knows! Still being inside Ho-oh, I try my best not to laugh at his hurt face. He finally knows that he's been betrayed, by me and forcefully, Master Ho-oh, one of the very he could trust. Master Ho-oh's face turns into one of distress and guilt. Entei eventually comes, sharing the same expressions those two.

"Raikou...I...the amount of remorse I feel for you right now...the amount of guilt and the feeling of traitorous I feel inside of myself...I'm...I'm so sorry..."

It becomes even better: he shakes his head, Raikou shakes his head. Slowly and slowly, he's taking in the scene before him. He's thinking that the whole time, he's had a loyal girlfriend who would never due such things.

"Master Ho-oh...she...forced you to. Suicune...why would you to this to him? To _me?"_

I'll tell him why: I'll time him what I've been saying the whole time. "Why? Because...Master Ho-oh is fantastic, he is grand. You're...nothing. You're a gullible, useless idiot who really believed someone as beautiful and wanted like me would _ever _fall for a **loser **like you. Ho-oh's precious treasure is incomparable to yours. There...that's why. So now...can you please leave? You very rudely interrupted us-"

**"SUICUNE! ! ! ! !" **

It became silent. Everyone looked up, I looked up: the top ruler of all; Lord Arceus. The anger in his voice vastly surpassed that of Raikou's and Ho-oh's. The large figure that is him landed on the ground. Raikou and Entei backed away, intimidated by his appearance: such wimps.

**"Not only have you broke the rule of banned intimacy between Legends, but you have also disobeyed your master and showed the worst of all: betrayal Such actions are not something you can make up: you shall receive the strongest form of punishment." **

A dark portal opened up in the ground.

**"A world full of nothingness for eternity: this will be your new home." **

No...then I'll be away from Master Ho-oh! Males will never be seduced from my unbeatable beauty, I won't be able to connect with Master again! I'm a perfect girl! I do not deserve ANY of this!

"..."

I'm being lifted away from my precious. I reach out to him, who is finally free from my grasps. "Master Ho-oh...I love you! Please...save me from these **monsters! **I beg of you!"

"..." I received nothing. Why? Why doesn't he love me? I told him of my true feelings, and doesn't even feel them back?! What...what did I do to deserve this?

* * *

**END! Wow...so dark, huh? Now, wasn't she such a (****sadistic) ****lovely, (****insane) ****angelic, and especially a (****fucking evil bitch) ****wonderful girlfriend? Wouldn't you want a girl like her? You think about that while waiting to see another drabble. Bye!**


	7. Sweat Got Your Tongue?

**Drabblemon 7**

**Last story was so dark, huh? So, let's brighten it up with a nice pleasure fic! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: F Gardevoir x M Gallade, Requester: dragonsofthe8elements. Genre: Lemon**

**...**

"Alright, this seems like a nice spot to relax!" Our trainer and my team found this hidden flower patch surrounded by trees. There were a lot of trainers on the route we just came out of, so he decided we should take a break here. We all thought it was a good idea, too. Glaceon and Lopunny are accessorizing themselves with the daisies and lillies, Hitmonchan and Lee are training, and as for myself...I'm relaxing on the soft grass, taking in the nice wind as it makes my hair and dress flow like leaves. Gallade, he's relaxing against a tree like trainer is on that tree over there. Unbeknownst to trainer and the others...I have a crush on Gallade.

Why? Because, well, a lot of reasons! Gallade is calm, cool, strong...he never lets enemies get the best of him and refuses to battle anyone he knows he could very easily beat. Lopunny and Glaceon also have a ma jor crush on him and are not at all shy to let him know that. Hitmonchan and Lee treat him like their third brother and trainer, he's always proud of him. The relationship between him and I are, well...we don't have one. Everytime I'm around him, I get so nervous. My heart pounds uncontrollably and my face turns as red as a cherry. Even worse, my speaking abilities decrease horribly whenever I do talk to him, the ultimate comedy for Lopunny and Glaceon. Even right now, I'm shaking because right near him, but now, he's asleep. Yeah..that's one thing he loves to do...

I sigh: I wish we could have the relationship of at least being friends. However, I'm so distant and quiet, and most of the time, so is he. Someone peppy and feminine, like Lopunny, might be the one for him, or maybe someone ladylike and elegant, like Glaceon. Me, I'm the silent, awkward one of the girls who love to call me a geek because I love to acquire high knowledge of many things. Despite that, they have before tried to help me become closer, but it won't be the same unless I approach him myself.

I look at his sleeping body now: his soft breathing as he sleep is so lovely. He looks so docile and relaxed, nobody would want to wake him, not even a wild Pokemon. "...!" A leaf from the tree above falls on his arm. It's out of place: I don't think I should just leave it there. "Here we go.." I gently, very gently, remove the leaf from his body, making my fingers touch his arm. My hand shuddered: that's the first time I've ever psychically contacted with him. He has such soft, delicate skin. It's thankful that we're quite the distant away from the others: Lopunny and Glaceon would surely make a rash moment of all this. Moreover, I would not think that such a great fighter who thrives to train would have skin the texture of silk and pillows.

"Ah...!" Only after touching his arm do I notice how...wet it was. I see why, now: it is sweat! Well, I shouldn't be surprised: after all, he was one of the main teammates fighting the Pokemon of all those trainers. Sweat didn't just cover his arm, but his chest, other arm, and face. It ruins his perfect, beautiful sleeping state. I don't want to awaken from his peaceful-looking sleep just to tell him that, nor do I want the others to disturb him: I...I'll just quietly remove the sweat from him myself! But...how?

"Hmm..." If I do it with my finger, it'll only tickle him awake. Using Psychic powers to remove it is definitely out of the question: I wouldn't want him to believe that I'm secretly attacking him. What can I do? What can, what can...oh my goodness...Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! WHY WOULD I THINK OF THAT?! I cover my face in shame: the thought I've received is one very strange, very perverse, very...creepy. I thought of this: l..._licking _the sweat off of him with my t-tongue. "..." I know it's on the tier of a creepy stalker or yandere, but it's the only method, I believe, that can work. If he awakens, then I'll simply just teleport away and never come near him again.

I gently scoot over to him until I'm only centimeters from touching his body. My heart is beating like crazy and I'm panting deeply inside. I can feel his bodyheat making my body feel warmer from my excessive blush that was warming me already. My mouth wriggled, fighting to stick my tongue out. I do and very carefully, very slowly, it presses against his skin. His sweat is warm and salty, like tasting your own tears. My heartbeats increased intensely by speed as I flicked the sweat off. Thank goodness..it didn't wake him. Maybe I can keep this going. I went to the upper part of his arm. I lapped the sweat off, and then went down to the lower part of arm to do the same action. Like a cat with its milk or a dog on its master's face, I keep lapping away.

I noticed that while I'm doing this, I feel a very weird tingle in my body. The area in between my legs is throbbing massively with an unexplainable _wetness._ Unbelieavable; removing the sweat from my crush is exciting to me. "Hah...hah..." Now all there just left is his face. I can't get close enough without trying to touch him aside with my tongue, so I make the bold move of placing my hand on his leg. I'm trembling so much, now. In fact, trembling so much that I topple over, slamming my body down on his legs. Oh no, no, no, no...

"Huh...? Ah!" I feel him panic and rapidly shuffling his body. Without a second to waste, I move myself away from him. The look of shock and confusion contrasts to mine of devastation and humiliation. My face was pale and I couldn't even talk: I breathed heavily and fidgeted my fingers frantically: what do I do to explain myself? No...I won't give one: I'll just teleport away, and never make contact with him again. How can I when he'll eventually learn what I've been doing to him in his sleep, his sleep that was supposed to be peaceful and undisturbed, but I made that not happen because I'm such a creep.

"!" My arm is grabbed before I can complete the process of teleportation. It was him; he grabbed my arm. His facial expression went from the flabbergasted one to his usual, calm one. Still, I tremble horribly from the thoughts of what he will possibly say. Will he inform the others about this? Lopunny and Glaceon will surely call me a creepy predator, the other males will protect him away from me and trainer, he may release me due to the sexual violation I caused upon my team member. However, he doesn't say anything, but rather...he places his hand on top of my head while releasing his grasp from my arm: is this means of...calming me?

"I noticed what you were doing, even within my sleep. It's a very...unusual method of helping me out with that, but that...that made you excited, didn't it?"

I shriek of terror inside my mind: he knows of my very perverted action and the effect of it on me. How, though? How does he know that...He pointed down to his right leg. My face matched that of a dark red strawberry when I saw it: my..._liquids _of several drops on the lovely skin I tried protecting so much. I placed my hands on my cheeks and started rocking back and forth: the embarrassment I feel could burn me up and turn me into charcoal.

"You overly worry too much...Here, I'll take care of it, as thanks for, umm, helping me out." Those are enough to at least calm me down of my body rocking. Help me? With such a thing? Does he really want to do such a thing with me? He lays my body gently down on the grass. The only obstacle is my dress, that covers the shamefully wet part of me. Now, I of course was nervous, but yet, excited and...curious. The moment when he touched me with his hands on my legs, my heart made a huge beat: this was the first time he touched _me. _It feels so different from the other way around.

"Calm down, it'll be alright. Now...let me see _you. _I covered my mouth with my hands when he opened my legs. They shook: oh, how embarrassing this was to show him my most private and special spot. My breathing increased when I saw his hand dissapear into me dress. I waited for the touch of his fingers on, the anticipation making the air around me so intense.

"Hah...!" I was so overly ready to feel his fingers that when I actually do, I jump. I close my eyes tightly. My whimpering that matches that of a little puppy increases when he begins moving his fingers around. I clap my knees together and I refuse to open my eyes.

"My, my, my...you're so wet...I think I'll skip ahead to what you truly want." ...? Tr-Truly want? I...I only simply desire for him to feel love for me. No way...Gallade will go to the _ultimate limit _with someone like me? I...I open my eyes when I felt my body suddenly being swooped up: I was much closer to his body. I could feel _him _pressing against me: it feels so hard...It really does feel like this...

"I'll be gentle with you, so..." He inserts it inside me. "...Endure it, okay?" The size was a bit much for me, so I felt the pain, but did try my best to not show it. Gallade is willing to do the action of making love with a shameful individual like me: I do not want to disappoint him. He begins moving. I gently press my hands on his shoulders while looking down; simply no way I could look at him right now in such a state.

The stimulation of it going deeper and out...it was heavenly to me. Sounds start to come out of me. I start to participate with him, to make him feel this sensation of pleasure like I am. Right now, we're imitating the actions of lovers: the panting, the blushes on our faces, and his lips that suddenly connected with mine...it's as if we really _are _lovers...or are we? "How does it feel, Gardevoir?" How does it feel, he says? It feels...fantastic. I can feel him going at a faster rate, and a rougher intensity: there was no way I could ever NOT enjoy this.

"It...It feels...magnificent." Upon my response, he smiles. That lovely smile, one of the many factors of him that captured my heart, that captivated me in the way unlike the other two girls: Hoo, how I love that and him so much. My body, it's slamming itself down on its own, now: the lust and pleasure have taken over, and has left me to do the talking.

"Gardevoir, I-I'm going to..." His seed...the seed that can impregnate a female Pokemon in the similar egg group of his. That includes me, too. I...I would love to bare a child from him. I feel he has no intentions of releasing outside of me, anyways. His arms grip me very tightly to the point where it feels fighting away would be impossible. "You'll be having my child, okay?" The shower of white blasts and shoots inside of me. As our future child races inside me, I nod.

"Yes, of course. I could not want anything more..."

* * *

**Hey, you guys! Sorry if this one was not long: due to my procrastination, I wrote as fast as I could to submit in time before passing 12am. So, yeah, I hope it's at least decent and I'll see you all again. Bye!**


	8. Sorry, Sheila

**Drabblemon Party 8**

**The party just keeps on going! Enjoy!**

**Pairing: M Trainer x F Archeops, Requester: Poketurn88, Genre: Pleasure, Netorare (unintentional cheating)**

* * *

**...**

"Haaagh..." I let out another big yawn while flipping through the next page in my magazine. Archeops and I are staying in one of the inns in Driftveil City. It's too dark out to be going through routes and honestly, we're just tired. Yeah, Archeops, she's my one and only Pokemon I obtained when she was just a fossil. I know are a trainer doing a solo journey is not the best idea due to type weaknesses that can thwarp us, but she's so powerful, it doesn't even matter anymore! In fact, she's sitting next to me right now. I let out another yawn, getting bored with the stuff in this magazine. "Archeops~." She happily perked up her head and smiled at me. Aww, she's so adorable! I love her, she's so sweet and fun to play with: who needs 2-5 more Pokemon when you have someone like her?

**"Cheops~!" **She playfully rubbed her head against my shoulder. That's her sign when she wants to play with me. Having nothing else to do and tired of reading, why not play with her?

***BEEP!* *BEEP!* "*BEEP!*"**

"Huh? Email..." It came from my laptop on the desk over there. It couldn't possibly be somebody asking me for a battle at THIS hour (I hope), but still, I go over to check it. "Oh..." I blush when I see the sender: it's my girlfriend, Sheila. She's a trainer just like me, but we're not taking the journey together: we would probably be too interested into each other rather than on the journey. Man, I wish SHE was here right now! Inside a hotel at night plus her with me? Hoo hoo hoo, that would be a _lovely _night~! "Dah!" I shake my head: no time for perverted thoughts, but rather what she sent me!

_"Hi, John~! I'm all the way in Opelucid City and just got my badge from the KFC guy-looking man, LOL! So, how you doing, sweetie~? ;)"_

I chuckled: she's so peppy and funny even in her emails. While I'm typing her back a response, Archeops flies over to see my screen. Then, unusually, she starts growling. Well, no...it's not unusual. Everytime I'm emailing Sheila and especially when I'm with her, she shows high disdain towards her. I'm not sure why, Sheilia's a very nice girl to everyone, including her. Sometimes I assume she's jealous, but then again, why would she be? It's not like Archeops has a crush on me, right? Nah, that can't be. She's a Pokemon! Anyways, I type to her back:

_"I'm missing you, sweetheart! I'm staying in one of the inns in Driftveil right now. Hey, how about you come and join me, hmm~? ;D"_

I laugh at how dumb I sound in my message: trust me, I do NOT talk like this in real life: that'd be embarrassing! I'm about to click to send it, but then Archeops grabs my hand with her talons. "Eh? What's wrong, let me send it!" She hook her head. Good gracious. I cross my arms. "Can I PLEASE send the email to her, please? I don't want her to think I'm ignoring her or something." She hesitates for a second and then lets me go. I don't like to make her sad, but I don't want to ignore Shelia, y'know! I send her the email, curious as to what'll she say next. "Shelia..." Ohh, how I wish I had my girl right besides me right now.

"Woah!" I jumped when I felt Archeops feathers wrap around me. "Girl, you scared me! Hah hah hah..." I manage to laugh it off and then suddenly, another email!

_"Ohh, I can't, sorry! Serperior wants to hurry to Victory Road, and you know how he is when he can't go somewhere new right away. Well, I better go as he's biting my arm right now. Bye~!"_

Oh, yeah: her Serperior, he doesn't like me. It's pretty obvious why, though. Sigh...Well, now I can't see my lovely girlfriend tonight. Aww... "And I was really in the mood for _that _tonight..." Hey, what can I say: I'm a teenage guy, so it's only natural, right? I probably shouldn't be saying those kinds of things out loud, though: I don't want Archeops thinking I'm a perv.

"Hey, Archeops, maybe _we _should do it, ah hah hah hah!"

**"?!"**

LOL, the look on her face! Of course, I'm just kidding, even though that joke may have been going a bit too far. She's proably gonna claw me or throw rocks at me. Her face glows an even brighter red with the response she gives me that surprises the hell out of me: she nods her head. Woah, woah, woah, WHAT?! Ah hah hah hah, maybe she's throwing the joke right back at me, being sarcastic?!

"I was only KIDDING, girl! You were, too, right?" The next response she gives me makes me gulp: she shakes her head. Oh dear, oh god, OH CRAP. I start sweating: what do I do?! Such a tense situation, but then again, I could just flat out say "no," but that'll hurt her so much, she'll probably fly away crying somewhere, and I wouldn't want that. "I, I, I...would, just for you, b-but I have Sheila! That'd be CHEATING on her, y'know?!"

Archeops started whining and then slammed her butt down my leg. She locked one of my arms behind my back while wrapping her feather tightly around the right one. "H-Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" She started forcing my hand to go lower and lower until I wet something: oh lord. Oh, lordy, lordy, lord. I know what that is. Shit..."H-Hey..." She then started to force my fingers to sroke her wet spot. She started panting while looking up at me. She had a look of lust while I had a look of distress: I'm doing these kinds of things with a girl other than Sheila! Even though it's not consensual, I still feel like a major scumbag ass because I'm cheating on her right now, whether it's my fault or not. Then she stopped forcing my hand: she wants me to manually do it, now. Knowing she won't let me go until I do this, I start digging my fingers inside her.

**"Arche..." **She starts moaning while rubbing her head against my chest. Even though she's forcing me to do this, I'm not angry with her: Not having any male Pokemon, it's only natural she would have sexual frustration built up, I understand it. I can feel her getting even wetter as I increase the speed in my grinding, to hurry this up. She gnaws my shoulder as she kicks her legs all around: she must really be feeling this, huh? Archeops looked up at me with desperate eyes: she must want to cum badly. "H-Hold on, just a little more..." I grind her with my fingers harder, making her actually bite my arm. Owchies...

**"Arcc!" **She free from my mouth so she won't tear it off as she lets out a scream, cumming. Luckily, it doesn't get on my laptop: you know how many battles it took before I could buy that thing? I hope, hope, hope this is all she wants, but when it comes to horny girls, it NEVER stops here. Ever. She lets me free and before anything, I hurry up and clean up the mess. The last thing I EVER want to here about me is a guy and his Pokemon book out of a hotel room with cum stains found inside it. Archeops happily flys around me, not really caring about all that, I guess.

I plop down on the bed after tiredly doing so and as soon as I do, she rushes over to me. She wraps her feet around my arms, locking them in place. "Oh, god dammit, Archeops, isn't this enough?! It's already bad enough I'm cheating on Sheila!" Archeops didn't care, so why do I even bother? She pulls down my pants and boxers, making my dick pop out. I sigh: it looks I'm going all the way with this one..."J-Just hurry up, alright?! I'm so sorry, Sheila..."

She inserts my dick in her, letting out a pleasure-filled growl as she did. My god, she's tight: I don't even see how she's able to move. I just sit there and let her enjoy herself pounding my dick inside her. I let out a few grunts and groans, while panting a little. W-Wow, this is affecting me quite a lot, huh? I-I don't know how I feel about all this. Her moaning, her forcefully making me fuck her...I can feel even my own hips working themselves. Maybe it's because this reminds me a whole lot of when I'm doing it with Sheila? Of course, Sheila's much more better to do it with, but this one...she's an definite amateur...but not absolutely horrible, I-I guess. It makes me wonder if Sheila does these kinds of things with Serperior, seeing how he's just like Archy. Probably so, but I hope not.

Thankfully, I'm close to cumming, or rather, I'm forcing myself to make it come soon. I can't stand any more of this. I already broke my commitment to Sheila. I know for sure I won't be doing this ever again. I'll catch me a suitable male Pokemon for her, so she can't use me. I'll never inform Sheila of this, ever. (sigh) I feel so, so terrible right now. I'm very truly sorry, Sheila. All of this because I made that stupid fucking joke, ugh. Ugh...ugh... "Nnngh...!" I cum, letting it all out inside her. She happily cries out her name, clenching on to me very tightly. It's over: thank god.

So, like before, I clean up the mess as fast and professional as I can because, you know. Archeops doesn't bother me, assuming I'm real angry with her, which I kind of am, but then again, she has a thing for me and with no male Pokemon, she couldn't help herself, but forgive and forget, right?

***BEEP~* *BEEP!* *BEEP!***

Oh, it must be her! I'm luckily done with the cleaning right after, so I bolt over to the laptop. Archeops comes over, but keeps her distance. I'd tell her I'm not mad, but I care more about this message right now. Even though I said I wouldn't, maybe I should tell her? I mean, it'll kill me inside if I never tell her this: in a relationship, honesty is key. With that, you just can't have a relationship: it's not possible. Still, I read her message first:

_"WAAAAAAAH! ! ! John~! I'm so sorry, b-b-b-but Serperior, h-he made me...we did...what you and I usually do, John! I'm sooooo sorry~! ! ! x("_

"..."

**"..." **

Archeops and I looked at each other.

Well, shit.

* * *

**So, like, TOTALLY sorry for not posting one yesterday! I had gone out somehwere and came back too late to finish up! Hopefully, it won't happen again, but you never know. Anyways, see y'all!**


	9. Don't Go in the Grass

**Drabblemon Party! 9**

**~The party keeps going on!~ ~Whoo hooo!~ lol, let's all sing this song as the party goes on! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: F Trainer x Bellsprouts, Requester: Rockythe Tyranitar, Genre: Group, Forced**

**...**

"DO NOT GO INTO THE TALL GRASS! ! ! ! ! "

" ._.;"

That...is my Professor Walnut telling...er, yelling at me at about the wild grass. See, my starter Pokemon hasn't come in yet and so, I should just stay here instead of trying to just catch one myself with a Pokeball Dad gave me. "U-Umm, Professor, I have a Poke-GYAH!" He was suddenly right in my face! I'm surprised I didn't fall down.

"Youuuuu shall...NOT! ! ! A mere PoKAYball is NOT good enough! Wild Pokemon are VERY dangerous! If you go around one without any protection, you're SCREWED! ! !"

He was spitting all over my face! Not to mention his eyes looked like that of a psychotic madman. I wonder why...

"AllllllSO...not to mention the way you're dressed!" He suddenly sidestepped away. Wh-Where did he go- GYAH!

"Haa?!" He came from behind and started grabbing my breasts!

"Do you REALLY think you can survive with THESE over developed mounds?! Look at this: I have big hands and yet I have a handful of these! Do you NOT think the wild Pokemon will rip your pink tanktop and short shorts apart?!" He released me, and then I fell down to the floor. Pervy scientist... "Look..." He fixed his glasses. "Ana...just do not go inside the grass. It's very dangerous. Now, just be a good little girl and go home. Your starter should be here soon."

I sigh: no point in trying to argue with this guy anymore... "Fine, okay..." I sadly leave out the lab. I'm so sick of waiting: I want a Pokemon right _now_! I stop and look over to the first out of Outcast City, this city: the grass stands tall and wide. The more I stare at it, the more I think: it's just the _first _route! It's not like I'll encounter lvl 100s or Legendaries or anything! Very weak wilds, a trusty Pokeball from Daddy...where's the trouble in all this?

"Yeah...what!" I excitedly ran over to Route 801: I'll show Prof. Walnut that I can get my very first without a Pokemon! Besides, my home's just right there in case anything happens. "H-hooh!" The dry grass is ticklish against my legs. I wonder what I'll see! Maybe I'll see something that's...better than the starter Pokemon I'll receive, whatever it is? "Hmm...oh!" I quickly become quiet as I see something: a wild Pokemon!

**"Bellsprout! Bellsprout!" **

It's a wild Bellsprout! "Haah..." It's happily skipping about in the grass, singing and humming. Aww, that's so cute! It looks like its having a good time! So cute...THIS will be my first catch! "SURPRISE! ! !" I startle it when I suddenly shoot up from the grass. I can't even IMAGINE this thing being a threat. Catching this thing should be a piece of cake! I walked up to it, with it backing slowly away at first.

"Hold up, hold up! I just wanted to say hi!" I managed to calm it down a bit. Okay, gotta keep it up and then I'll eventually catch it. "S-So, umm...do you want to be my Pokemon buddy? We can go adventures, catch more Pokemon, and defeat the league- HEY!" It started running away! What the fuck?! "Wait, dammit-I mean, please, come back!" I chased in all the way inside this forest opening. It being so fast, I obviously lost track of it. "Wheeere did he go? Woah!" I soon saw this section FULL of Bellsprouts! The Bellsprout I tried chasing, I think I see him, because he's the only one crying to I guess their big boss or father Victreebel. Big guy, he looked relatively angry: it's probably not a good idea to go over there.

***CRACK!***

**"?!" **

Shit: the damn grass I stepped on! Everyone turned their heads to me and glared. Ohhhh, NOOO...I'm screwed. I slap a nervous smile on my face. "Err...how's the weather up there? Ha ha?"

**"..."**

"Uhh...gotta go, bye!"

***WHIIP!*"**

"?!"

A vine caught my leg! Shit, shit, SHIT! It was that Bellsprout I tried catching! I struggled for dear life to get free. "L-Let me go, asshole!" He started to drag me inside the circle with all the others. "AAAAGHHH, LET ME GO! ! !" He slammed my body down on the ground and wrapped my arms and legs tight with those cursed vines! I was honestly getting scared, but I won't surrender! "Bastards! I'll get me a Charizard and BURN you all- MRMPH! ! !" They threw a vine around my mouth! "Mmmph, mmm! ! !"

The Bellsprouts then lowered me only slightly up. They all looked up to the Victreebel. After a moment, he nodded. The Bellsprouts did, too. Wh-What the hell are they planning? Are they going to hurt me? More importantly...are they going to KILL me?! No, no, I don't want that! Professor, Mom, Dad...help me! ! ! I start stuggling even harder, looking at them with eyes begging for them to let me go. Man...I should have just listened to the Professor. Look what happened, now...

"?! Mmmnnn?!" They ripped my tanktop into shreds. What the hell are they doing?! Two Bellsprouts started to suck on my breasts like a vacuum. "Mmn!" They were sucking on it so hard, it hurts. These perverts, how dare they do this to me? "M-mmph! Nnn!" I cringed in disgust as their tongues flicked my nipples. Gross, gross, gross...I looked over to the Victreebel, who was watching all this like it was a show. Ohhh, when I get out of here, he'll meet me later with a Grass cooker.

"MMppmm!"

My shorts were ripped apart, too! N-No way: this can't be, they're going to...RAPE me?! With a few more vines, the Bellsprouts spread my legs wide open. I panicked: I-I'm still a virgin! I don't want to lose it to a Pokemon! Then one Bellsprout, that was a shiny, he pulled out a gigantic vine, positioning it right in between my legs. My eyes started to tear up: no, no, anything but this! I'm sorry for being stubborn and not listening, I'm sorry that I messed with that Bellsprout and angered the others! Arceus, God, whichever, please, help me! I'm sorry! I started shaking my head furiously, hoping to any holy figure that they would release me.

The closer the vine got to me, the more I hysteric I became. Then, before I even saw it coming, he slammed the giant vine inside me. "MMMMMPPHH! ! !" I mumbled loudly inside the vine covering my mouth in absolute pain and terror. I started crying: I'm not even a teenager, and this all happens to me. The pain is so indescribable. It especially was painful when worked the vine inside me over really hard and fast like the cruel rapist that he is. I couldn't do anything: Naked, tied up, and fucked against my will. "?!" I nearly screamed my lungs out when I felt the same exact horror inside my butt, now. No...they stole my virginity away in two holes. I can never become a bride, now..,

"Pwah!" The vine that was covering my mouth was released. I instantly screamed out crying. "TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT! PLEASE, I BEG YOU! I'M SORRY!" I looked to the Victreebel with a horrified expression on my face. Unexpectedly, he nodded slowly, but the guys didn't stop. Was that his sign that I should keep saying it? As the guys continue to horribly violate my body, I continue to scream in mercy and plead.

"'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE MESSED WITH HIM, I KNOW! I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO THE PROFESSOR, BUT I DIDN'T! I WAS ACTING LIKE A STUPID, STUBBORN BITCH! SO, PLEASE, LET ME GO! ! !"

I scream another sign of absolute pain when I feel this extremely hot and stinging liquid run inside me. I'm not sure this is how cum feels...is it poison?! I start crying even more: they're going to kill me, they're going to kill me!

**"Victree! Vil..." **Miraculously, they pull the vines out of me when they hear their boss's call. Was it enough? Will they finally let me free?

"...?" Wh...What's going on? They're bringing me over to Victreebel. Then, they start to rise me real high in the air and position me over...! ! ! My eyes grew wide when I noticed I was over the deadly acid that would consume and kill anything that drowned inside it. My heart started beating fast and my tears increased: I know I deserve something for not listening, but this...I don't deserve THIS! "No, no..." They dropped me. "..." I decided that it's pointless to scream anymore: no one can save me. I'm further in...in...and then, the acid.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! !"

I shot up in my bed. Wait...my bed? "Huh? Hah!" I looked around in a cold sweat: I'm in the darkness of my own room. "Hah...just a nightmare...?" That's right...earlier in the day, I'll be seeing the Proffesor for a third day to see if my starter Pokemon came in. Wait...did I predict what would happen if I did all the things I did in my dream?

"Huag..." I rested my head back on my pillow: if the Professor tells me to not to go in the grass, I certainly won't.

* * *

**Didn't expect that ending, did you? Yeah, I'm not THAT cruel sometimes as to let a person in a fic die for real. Yeah, I know it's being a wuss, but whatever. :p Anyways, bye!**


	10. Dang You, Paulie

**Drabblemon Party 10**

**Okay, one rule I'll put, I guess: if you're going to give me a request, PLEASE use an actual account and NOT "Guest! " If I have a question for you, how am I suppose to reply back? So, yeah, I'll pretty much only do requests for people who have an account. I'm sorry if that's not unfair, but I need to be able to message you in case I need a question! Alright, that's my only rule. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: M trainer x F Arcanine, Requester: frozenheart3198, Genre: Pleasure, Oral**

**...**

"ARCANIIIIINE! ! !" I yell around the third route I look for her in. See, I'm trying to find my cousin Paulie's Pokemon. She always has trouble keeping her Arcanine with her at times and wants ME to go find her everytime. Sheesh. The only reason why is because she let me have a shiny Pidgeot for free as my first Pokemon instead of buying him at a high ass price, so yeah, I agreed to do this instead. This damn dog is always disappearing somewhere! You think that for a very big Pokemon, she'd be very easy to spot. "Oh, fuck this...PIMPWINGS!" I called out Pimpwings, my Pidgeot. If you hate the name, then you're just a mad bro because YOU don't have an awesome shiny. :p Just kidding.

"Pimpwings, let's fly around, because I don't have time for this shit." I'm hungry, I'm sleepy, so I'd rather hurry this up to get some sleep and food. We flew around the sky, getting a good bird's-eye view of the forest and other routes. "Hmm..." Pimpwings and I looked on opposite sides, hoping we can find this literal bitch.

**"Pidgeot! Pidge! Pidge!" **He started crying out his name: yes, must have found her!

"Where?! Where is she, boy?!" He pointed his head to a small spot in the forest. Looking at hard as I could, I did see something orange. Yep, that's probably her! "Alright, bastard, let's go get that bitch's bitch!" With a nod, he flew down to the area at jet speed! Ramen and cotton bed...here I come!

"Juuust about...here." I made him land just right before the opening to where she was at. "Alright, get back in." He hopped back into his Pokeball and before I went over there to confront the dog, I ducked down in the bushes to see what she was exactly doing. "...?" Before I looked, I could hear her whimpering. What's her deal? Was she injured on the way here? If so, crap, because then I'll have to make yet ANOTHER trip to somewhere, the Pokecenter, because I know for SURE Paulie's gonna blame me for that and I might lose it and make Pimpwings Wing Attack their bodies in half. "Arcanine...what the hell are you...?!"

Umm...OKAY?

Unless I'm seeing things because I'm crazy, she's stroking herself with her paws. Her tail's slapping against the ground, her tongue is out, and she's blushing and panting as if she's begging for a steak. It's obvious to anyone who sees this: she's masturbating. But...why? In a secluded area all the way away from her trainer? I also want to know why I wasn't moving or anything. I should be coming out to stop her, but I...can't. For some reason, I just want to watch for now.

**"Arc...Arc..." **She's saying her own name, now. Oh dear. Usually, I just realized, that females really only do this when they have built up sexual frustration and there's no male there to help them cease it. Paulie, being the average (sucky) female trainer, has all female Pokemon, so Arcanine, she has no boys to help her out. Pimpwings could, but he already has a girlfriend: a normal colored Pidgeot we see from time to time. So...yeah, she doesn't have anybody at all. ...You know, I should really be hurrying up and just take her back to Paulie. With a sweat down my forehead, I step out the bushes and confront the dog.

**"Arca?!" **

She shoots her eyes up wide when she encounters me, but then calms down once she sees it's just me. "Yo." Wow: probably not the best thing to say in a situation like this. I scratch my head, trying my best not to look down there. "S-So, yeah, umm...Paulie wants me to bring you back, like always, because she's too cheap to look for you herself. So, umm...come on?" She didn't move. She probably wants me to beat it and let her finish pleasuring herself. Then she suddenly makes a movement. With her paws. She laid herself down on her back and spread her legs wide.

**"Arcanine!"** She pointed to her pussy with her paws. Oh dear. I think I know where she's getting at, but I can be wrong. I better be wrong.

"Umm...y-you want me to lick _that? _Also, if I do... you'll leave with me?" She nodded: well, damn. You know...I'm not really those kind of people who do that kind of stuff to Pokemon, but I don't completely revolt it. Oh, Paulie...you owe me SO much for this, I swear the god, you do..."O...Okay." I got down on my knees and crawled over to her. It's such a strong smell, but at least it doesn't stink. "Oof!" She starts slapping me with her tail while whining. I guess she wants me to hurry up and start already.

"Okay...here I go." I slowly brought my fingers over to it, the wet, strong-smelling _thing _in front of me. I take a deep sigh, and press my fingers against it. I nearly have a heart attack when she jerks her body up all of a sudden. "Jesus, don't do that! Hugh..." I take a few deep breaths to calm myself. I get back to what I'm doing. The, er...texture is very...I don't know...squishy? It's not like I never touched a girl before (I have a girlfriend), but never...a girl Pokemon. Believe it or not, but it actually feels kind of nice! I take my two fingers, and started massaging it. She seems to like it, because she's kicking her legs up in the air. "..." Oh, there's her clit. I wonder what happens if I touch it. Touch.

**"Arca...!" **She roared out. Wow. She must be really sensitive there. I snicker and think to myself: _she made me have to go all this way just to find her. I think she needs to pay. _So, I make that happen: I pinched her clit really hard. **"Arca! Arcanine! !" **She flailed around frantically while jabbing her feet everywhere. Then, while still doing that, I start grinding my fingers inside of her really hard. Her insides were like digging into a wet pile of mud. The more rough I was being , the more she stomped her feet, until...

**"Acracnine! ! !"**

A shot of cum blasted in my face. Gross, gross, gross...dog cum on my face. Even if she is a female, it's still REALLY gross: I'd rather have my girlfriend's cum on my face, thank you very much. "Hah...!" Her paws are on my head. Both of them, pressing hard against my head as if she's going to forcefully shove it- oh my, oh no. She wants me to use my tongue now, doesn't she? Well...fine. I'm sure Pimpwings wants to get out that Pokeball when we get home. I can't wait to get home, too. I'm hungry and sleepy like you wouldn't believe it.

"Mmrph!"

She pushes my head down, making my tongue force itself inside her. "Hnn..." Before I did anything, I made my tongue take in the taste: watery, slimy, ...unexplainable. I really couldn't describe this flavor. If I found it decent or hated it, if I wanted my tongue to move or not...I just didn't know! Well, even if I did...I have to do this, anyway. If I want my plump bed, a steaming cup of shrimp-flavored ramen, and a head free of Pimpwings's multiple pecks because I pissed him off...I have to do this.

I start to move my tongue around. The flavors I listed before, I'm tasting them all at once. Arcanine still has her paws on the back of my head. I can feel her putting slight force into it. As my tongue adventures this unknown...cavern, her paws on my head guide it, moving my head to up, right, left, or down. She was making me lick in specific areas to heighten the pleasure for her. "Mmmph..." She forced my tongue in more by pushing my head further. Thankfully I can breathe, or I probably would have died from suffocation. I'm not sure. What of, you may be wondering? Well...if I like doing this with my fingers or mouth. I mean, my fingers hurt like hell after working them so hard. At the same, though...having my mouth out and forcing my tongue to do this for so long is not the best feeling. I guess it's because she's a large animal, but...wow. I'm going to have to really get some rest after this.

**"Arca..." **She's finally moaning. About time. I was thinking I wasn't doing good enough...wait, huh? Did I really just say that? I WANT her to feel pleasured? That's weird...my girlfriend should be the only one I would want to pleasure. Speaking of which...aren't I technically _cheating _on her? Then again, she tells me she has this same problem with her Pokemon, soo...yeah. I guess we're equal. I just hope she doesn't like doing it with them more than me. If so...shit. No, no, now's not the time to be thinking about her! I just need to concentrate on pleasuring THIS one! Come on, Matt, do it more so that you can get home to relax, and not worry about Ollie, who shall never hear of this, even if she doesn't the same thing with her Pokemon.

"! ! !" Now she went from forcing her paws against her head to pushing my back with her heavy feet. "Mmph!" I accidentally give her a nip. Her body twitches and she slams her feet against my back, an obvious sign that she wants me to do it again. I keep nibbling at her as if she's food, which I could use right now, god damn.

**"Arca...! ! !" **

"?!" The gross dog cum I found revolting...is now shooting inside my mouth. I never asked for that. Not wanting to choke, I force myself to swallow it down. Oh lord, it's like a very, very salty can of fish paste or something. Well, not that I've ever tasted that in the first place, but her cum...it certainly didn't taste sweet. "Hah...hah..." I grab a towel from out my bag and go over to the tiny little pond over there that I didn't notice before and wet it, cleaning my face off. Arcanine stood up, ran over to me, gave me a big lick on my cheek. I sigh, and pat her head.

"Your trainer owes me a SHIT ton for all of this! Tell her that." She nodded. Oh wait, she can't talk. Oh well. I brought out Pimpwings and he happily let her borrow his ball until we return her to Paulie. It's gonna be the late afternoon soon. After we drop this one off, Pimpwings and I are going home, enjoy some nice TV with some lovely cups of ramen, then crash down on the couch to sleep. I wonder now if everytime Arcanine needs a stress-relief, she'll use me. Well, if so, then I'm telling Paulie she better bring me some more shinies, or she'll face the wrath of Pimpwings's beak. I'm just kidding.

* * *

**Yeah...I bet you're like "WHERE IZ TEH SEX!1!1!1!" Well, come on, let's be logical: a small human, a large dog. Now unless they were gender swapped how would that work? Ehhh, whatever. The next one might be up tomorrow, I'm not sure because of 7-4, but who knows, you'll see. Well, see you all later!**


	11. Grandma's Cool

**Drabblemon Party 11**

**Heh heh, sorry for no story yesterday, but did you all see some nice fireworks? I sure did! ...From my window. XD Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: F trainer x F Lucario, Requester: Will The Charizard, Genre: Pleasure, Yuri**

**...**

"Ah, here it is!" My Grandma Meiko's bathhouse: Toshio Springs! She suggested her sweet little Michi come here to relax with my Lucario, Luca (SO original, am I right?). I decided, why not? I've been traveling around everywhere and I spent 2 hours trying to catch a Celebi near the mountains over here. Yeah...some nice relaxation is something I definitely need. Also...I'll see some naked girls, teh hee hee hee! Yeah, that's right: I'm a lesbian. A hardcore one. VERY hardcore one. At first, honestly, I didn't think I would EVER go down that path, but due to having girlfriends in the past that were my best friends, I guess I did. Grandma Meiko and my parents are the only ones that know of my sexuality. There's no way I could tell my straight female friends and big brother, nor could I tell my own Pokemon, Luca. If I told her, she might feel awkward with me and that's the last thing I want.

"Ahh, Michi~!" I gave Grandma a hug from the counter. "How's my adventurous little granddaughter, hm?"

"I'm doing great, Grandma! I still can't believe you're letting me stay here for free for the night."

"Shh! I don't want the others to overhear. Do you know how much they'll throw a fit if they find out I let family stay for free?" I nodded. Most families would still make their relatives pay at least a discount, but Grandma, she lets family stay completely for free because she's awesome like that. She hands me my bath and sleep materials and a room key.

"Now, you and your little buddy right there relax!"

"Thanks, Grandma!" Luca and I headed out to the springs, which were pretty full. A lot of other girls had their Pokemon with them, too. "Wooow...!" I got back in the changing room to undress: I can't wait to dip my body in that lovely water! "Haah~!" I sink in, the towel wrapped around my head and the steam overcoming me. This iiiis GREAT! I look over to Luca: she looks like she's having a nice time, too! "Hey, Luca!" I call her. She looks over at me. "Ain't this great?! So relaxing..." She nodded her head and went back to relaxing.

"Woah..." The girls here are so...oh my gosh, HOT! I know it's awkward and creepy to some because I'm a girl, too, but I just can't help myself! I try my best not to stare TOO much, but it's so hard not to. I just I don't get caught looking at one...oh no. One girl saw me. She saw me. She started swimming over to where I was.

"What the HELL are you looking at me like that for?!" To make this situation even worse, everyone and their Pokemon stared at me. This girl here, she's a beautiful, busty green-hair, but that's not the point! The point is, I'm screwed. "I saw you looking at my body in a perverted way!" Some girls gasped in surprise while others made a disgusted face. Oh no, oh, no, no, no.

"N-N-No, it's not what you think! Y-You just happened to catch me looking your way with no intentions of actually looking at you-"

"Don't lie to me! Look, everyone! This perverted **LESBIAN **was looking at me like a dirty old man! Ugh!" The other girls started to make nasty comments about me now. I dunked my head deeper in the water: I'm being insulted by homophobic females. This is why I'm so scared to reveal my sexuality: I fear that people would be prejudice against me, like now.

"No, no, no...?" I saw Luca stand up. She walked over to the girl, a menacing glare in her eyes. I smiled: Luca's protecting me, even if I'm...

"HMM? Oh, look, the lesbian's trying to attack me with her dog so she can rape me-GYAAAH! ! !"

"! ! !" The girl was sent flying by Luca's Aura Sphere! O-oh no! Now everyone's REALLY going to think horrible of me!

***CRASH***

The girl crashed inside the wall of the bathhouse. Grandma came running out with her guard Blastoise. "What's going on here?! Wha, who's responsible for this?!" Everyone pointed fingers at me. "Michi? Sweetie, did you really do that?" I stood up and ran away crying on the rocky roadway, saying "sorry" to Grandma and the girl in the wall as the other girls and their Pokemon laughed.

"(sniff) U-uwaaahh..." I started crying in my room on the futon. I don't think there's ever a situation where I have been more humiliated. I didn't change into the robe: I kept my towel on my body on. The cold air is making me shiver like crazy, but I don't care: all I all is, I'm NEVER coming back here again! Not after that...never in my life...

***Slide***

"!"

Luca came in. I'm surprised she's not ashamed of me after all that. She sat down next to me while rubbing my head. "Luca...(sniff) I'm...I'm sorry th-that you had to see all that." If anything, please don't let Luca have to see such things. Now she knows what I truly am, but yet she's still by my side, comforting me? Why...Why can't more people be like that other than her, Grandma, and my parents? "Ah..." Luca made me face her. She wiped the tears away from my eyes. I give her a smile: at least there's somebody to cheer me up.

"Michi?" Grandma Meiko...she came over to me, patting my head like Luca did. "I'm sorry that happened, honey. I forced that girl and the others to apologize and leave, with a lesson from Mr. Broomstick. Nobody messes with the awesome Sakuto family!" She pumped her fist in the air. Luca and I laughed: Grandma's the most awesome lady in the world! She can cheer anybody up with her upbeat attitude. She brought my regular clothes and robe. "Make sure you change into these, honey. I don't want you to catch a cold, now! See you later." Before I let her go, I gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, Grandma."

"Anytime, darling." She slid the door close. Hah, Grandma and Luca really helped me feel better. Without these, I'm nothing. Oh...I should probably change into the robe before I catch a co-

"ACHOO!" Dah, crap. I sniffle: great, now I'm sick. Well, it's luckily a good excuse to have some of Grandma's delicious soup: that's the only benefit of ever being sick. Okay, now I REALLY need to change, now. "Hey, Luca, hand me my robe, please?" She nodded and brought it over to me. "Thanks!" Now to change into this nice and fluffy robe...WAH?!

"Ah!" Luca snatched my towel off. Now I'm naked, and in right in front of her, too! I blushed terribly while trying to put on the rob, but Luca used her aura to lift it all the way up in the air. "L-Luca, what are you doing?! G-Give it back, please- ah!" She suddenly jumped over to me. I was shaking: even though she's a Pokemon, I still get so nervous if I'm naked around her. She forced me down, and spread my legs wide open. I really panicked.

"W-W-Wait a second! Luca..._YOU'RE _not a lesbian, are you!?" She nodded her head. R...Really? I never thought she would be a lesbian. I mean, male Pokemon drool over her all the time! Wait...is that the real problem here? Here she is, a Pokemon, spreading my legs wide open, but I feel so...okay with it? Honestly, I always kind of had a thing for Luca. Maybe it's because I'm lonely, but...I really want her to do this to me. Really bad. I blush and turn my head away: n-no I'll actually _say _it.

"! A-ah!" My legs trembled when I felt her tongue suddenly on me. "O-oh." I started panting when she began licking me. Her wet tongue on my cold body...it felt so tingly and...and _exciting_! My legs still trembled, but in excitement. "Oh, oh...k-keep doing that, Luca." I moaned when I felt her lick deeper inside me. I still can't believe it: my Poke buddy, who I've met when I was 10, 5 years ago, is doing _this _to me! If that green-haired girl and the others saw this, they would really insult me. Oh no, I never even locked the door: I hope Grandma doesn't walk in. I wonder how would react. No, I'd rather not get caught then curiously find out.

"H-Hah, ahh, Luca..." I can fell her tongue twirling deep inside me. I gently hit her shoulders with my legs, which they were resting on. I could barely keep my body still, it felt so good. "M-More, more..." It's hard to keep my eyes fully open. I inhaled and exhaled while she still continued. I-I'm still not sure what made her want to do this all of a sudden, but I'm so glad she did. Even with past girlfriends, I've never felt anything like this: I mean, they were good and all, but Luca, she's a master at this. "A-Ah, ah! Ahhh..." Now she's playing with my clit at the same time: she's gonna make me lose it, I swear.

"I-I'm cumming, Luca!" I let out a sigh of relief, finally letting out the orgasm I was trying to keep in. I felt her cleaning it up as soon as I finished. "Hah...hah...Luca..." She crawled above me until her head was over mine. I pulled her head down and brought her into a kiss. "Mnn..." Our tongues softly slapped against each other while brought her body right up against mine: she was just as wet as I was. Still grabbing her butt, I made her grind up against me, with me working my body up as well.

**"Luuu..." **

Now this time, she was the one moaning. Our sloppy kiss ended and she pressed her head against my chest, with her horn luckily not poking me the whole while. "Ah!" Now she started playing with my breasts, teasing my nipple with her tongue. I don't what it is about her tongue that makes me so excited. "L-Luca! Th-That feels..." Now she started biting on it while simultaneously sucking it. She groped the free one with her hand, despite me not having a big chest at all. While still grinding against her, I brought two fingers down there inserted inside of her. She mumbled a shriek while looking at me with such lovely eyes. Oh, those eyes...they're so sexy.

The inside of her was so wet, for real. My fingers can't stop moving inside of her. This all continued for a while, now. I'm so surprised Grandma never came in the entire time. I wonder if she knows what we're doing, but just doesn't want to disturb us. **"L-Llll!" **! Luca came after fingering her for a good few minutes. It completely stained my fingers. "A-Aww! Y-You're supposed to-hah, hah-wait for me- yah!" Oh, never mind. I guess the highly intense pleasure made me orgasm again so quick. :p

"Miiiichi- ! ! !" Grandma opened the door. We two were still in the same position. Sweat dripped down our stoned-cold blue faces. "...Oh ho ho ho! Now THIS is a site I've never seen! Well, you should just hurry up and get in that robe, my _adventurous _little granddaughter! Don't want be sick now, oh ho ho ho~!" She closed the door.

"..."

**"..."**

Grandma's...really a cool person...

* * *

**LOL, dat ending! Now, an announcemento! I may not post a chapter tomorrow or the day after because on the 7th is my B-day, YAAY~! :D Send me lots of presents! lol, I'm just kidding, but I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Bye!**


	12. Ash Catch Dat

**Drabblemon Party! 12**

**You all are the BEST for telling me "Happy Birthday!" :D It made me feel all cuddly wuddly inside! Well, I'm back now and ready to work! Let's get this on and enjoy, YEYAH! :D**

* * *

**Pairing: Ash x Nidoqueen (Ginjinka), Requester: Zombyra, Genre: OOC, Pleasure**

...

"Where the girls at?!" Seriously, where the FUCK are they?! Oh, sorry, didn't see you there. Hey, I'm Ash: yes, the little 10 year-old faggot with a Pikachu more useful than a clogged toilet. Let me tell you: I hate doing the show "Pokemon," I HATE it! The only reason why I agreed to be the actor of the long-running dogshit is because Cartoon Network pays me a shit ton of money to do it. I mean, yeah, I'm a trainer for real, but not NEARLY as bad as my TV persona. Pikachu? Pff. I would NEVER. As most of you know, Pikachu is...absolute garbage. Yeah, I mean, it's cute and all...but it sucks. Me, for real, I'm a teenager that actually _has _Pokemon logic...er, sorry, I guess I was a bit too angry right there. Now, let me start over from the top...

I'm traveling through the Johto region right now. All the shitty Pokemon I used on the newest Unova saga are obviously not with me, so the only I have truly is this shiny Nidoqueen that's walking with me right now. She was a veeeeery lucky find to catch before I took my vacation from the studios in Unova. Nidoqueen...(sigh) is probably the only female that'll be with me: Iris, Misty, May, and Dawn were only actresses that had to act like they had a crush on me: well, Misty liked me for real, but she's too busy as a Gym Leader to be in a relationship with a guy like me. Ugh, I wished I had a girlfriend: I'm so used to being with a yellow rodent all the time, it's driving me crazy.

"Ohhh, Nido~!" I rested my head against her tits: Shut up, they're nice and comfy! "I want a sexy girl, Nidoooooo~!" Whining to her is the only thing I can do nowadays: I'm surprised she's not sick of it. Like always, she comforts me by patting my head. "Ahh, Nido...if only YOU were a human girl: you'd be perfect for me!" Then, her eyes perked up as if she just had a realization: I wonder what that's all about. She gets me off her and looks like she's about to perform something.

**"Nido Nido Nido..."**

"...?" What is she doing?

**"Niiiii~!" **

"...!" A orb of light covered her completely. I can't even guess what that could be: maybe some new kind of Pokemon move she wants me to show me? Then slowly, the light started fading away. When I saw her, my jaw dropped down to the ground so hard, it probably knocked Groudon down on the head, with my eyeballs stretching through the land.

**"Ash..."**

N-Nidoqueen...instead of the big, blue Pokemon, she was a thick and blue haired, purple-eyed...human?! She's a little taller than me, wearing short shorts with a breastplate and those metal-shoulder things with gloves, and just overall...really freaking HOT! :D Still, though...what the heck happened?! "Umm, Nido? What the heck...happened to you?" She walked closer to me: hnn, she smells so good~!

**"This **_**is **_**what you wanted, yes? See, I can transform into my human-form anytime I like, albeit it only being for a few hours. So, what do you want to do?" **She wrapped her leg around mine while pressing her body against me: ohh, those lovely big breasts pressing up against me, OH**! **She rubbed my cheek, and whispered, **"Because **_**I **_**have a good idea of what we should do. ;)" **Brock would hate me so, so much right now: I can't blame him.

"Heh heh heh...yours before mine!" She nodded at me while giggling.

**"My pleasure! Allow me..." **She took my hand and dragged me off the main road and into an empty area that doesn't get much foot traffic most of the time. She started spinning around in a circle. **"Ahh, THIS is a perfect spot! So now..." **She started removing the plate and shoulder pads, along with her gloves. She was undo her ponytail, but I told her to keep it on: I don't know why, but I have a thing for girls with ponytails: guess that's why I liked Misty the best out of all the girls.

She sat down on a rock and gestured me with her finger to come over, winking. **"Come here~! Momma wants to feed her baby!" **Goo goo ga GA~! :D I hopped over to her like the happy little ass I am and press my mouth against one of those lovely pink nipples. **"O-Oh!" **Groping the other one, it feels so nice and soft like a water-filled pillow that I never want to stop grabbing. She's holding my head down real tight: she must like this a lot! **"You're so rough...keep on going!" **I kept suckling on the little erect thing, sometimes stopping if I suck so hard, my mouth starts to hurt, but she clenches my head REALLY hard if I do: yowch...

"Mnn...Mnn..." Whenever my would start hurting, I just simply twirl my tongue around it, which gets her just as excited. "Mnn?!" I felt my pants being messed with: oh dear, is it my turn to feel pleasure? I look down, and blush in somewhat embarrassment that her hand is gripping my dick. "Mnn!" When she suddenly starts stroking it so hard, I react by biting down on her nipple.

**"Agh!" **She flinched: oops, I done fucked up. :( **"A-Ash..." **Oh no, is she going to want to stop now!? Damnit, Ash, DAMNIT! Why can't you do anything ri- **"That felt SO good!" **I fell to the ground: do all hentai girls...fell immunity to pain? Whatever, we quickly got back to pleasuring each other. H-Holy shit...this girl is good: the way she's stroking it with her hand is masterful, as if she's pro or something. Maybe, she was with a Nidoking before...? **"Hah...it's so thick..." **She started stroking it faster after saying that.

"Nnn...mnn..." I'm feeling so good from her that I barely concentrate on sucking and groping her: dammit, no! When you receive pleasure, you have to give it simultaneously! I get it together and start messing with her other nipple by pulling and pinching it. She gives me some nice moans that are music to my ears.

**"Ash...if only I knew you were this developed..." **I could say the same about you. Oh, oh shit...she can probably tell, but I-I'm at my limit. I should still tell her just in case. I move my mouth away from her nipple, finally taking a breather with my sore mouth.

"N-Nido...I'm gonna cu- mmph!" She slapped my mouth right back in her nipple: wow, was I doing _that _good? Nonetheless, I'm unable to warn her, and just like that, I cum, getting it on her stomach and thighs. Now, for real this time, I can move away. She looked a mess down there with my cum: whoops...I scratch the back of my head. "Err, sorry, but you kinda didn't let me talk, so..." She flicked it off her thighs and stomach: gee, is it really _that _bad?

**"Sorry, but I really don't like it on my body; I'd rather have it inside of me! Ohh..." **She's probably all sticky-feeling there, now. **"(sigh) Damn, I might have to take a really good bath..." **Sheesh, no need to say it like that...**"Gross, gross, gross-"**

"Well FUCK, ex_cuuuse _me! Shit!" Dammit, what an OCD bitch. She made a sad face at me.

**"S-Sorry...but I guess if I gave you the chance to talk, this wouldn't had happened..." **Oops, I didn't mean to get mad...but you know, maybe that's what she _does _need.

"Yeah, you whore! Now, take off those slutty shorts NOW, bitch!" Crap, I probably went too far...but she's smiling? This girl...likes the dirty talk? Wow...this girl is AWESOME! :D She threw down those shorts in the blink of an eye, and (no) surprise to me, she's not wearing any panties! I have to say, she's as clean as a whistle down there; I guess she thought it's better if she's shaved...and holy Arceus's cock-in-your-mouth: she's sooo WET! I could probably use Surf on that vagina.

**"Hee hee, I'm not sure what toughened you up, but I like that~! Say, won't you do me rough? Please~? :3" **The way she was laying on the grass, with her legs spread out and that horny-looking expression on her face...how could I say no?

I grabbed her sides and rammed my penis in her, making her scream. **"W-Wooah! It's much bigger than I thought!" **That boosted up my confidence! I wanted to tease her by doing her gently. I thought it would blow, but going at it slow, I can feel her walls, which are so comfy to my dick. The nasty, wet sounds this sex makes is making me feel even hornier. I try holding in a chuckle when I see the irritated expression on her face. **"Gosh, would you come on?! Faster and harder, please~?!" **I decide to stop playing with her and go at our desired pace: fast and rough.

**"W-Woah!"** Heh heh heh... I bet she didn't expect me to be this good this quickly! I was hitting up to her womb, making her screech everytime I did. Surprising to me, she was actually very tight, so tight that I thought I was ripping her apart. **"A-Ash! Ash!" **Ah, she's calling my name...I must be doing much better than I thought...for my first time. Yeah...I thought I would be doing a lot worse, or maybe she just feels pleasure very easily. Whatever, who cares; she's in full pleasure, I'm fucking her as hard as I can...so, yeah, I'm good.

"Ah...this feels so good...!" I grabbed her breasts now while she wrapped her legs around me, locking me in place, now. "Mnn, I love squeezing your breasts...so big and squishy." I squeezed them in many different ways: juggling them, pressing them together, pulling one nipple then pulling the other. Umm...anyways, she liked since she was gripping my wrists: I never knew I would do so great for my first time.

"N-Nido! I'm cumming, but not outside so don't shit bricks!" I release my second load, but this time, inside her like she wants. She made an aheago expression, letting out a long moan as she did. Man...I'm so tired..."Mmph..." I face-planted into her face chest. I felt her rubbing my hair gently.

**"Th-That was the BEST, Ash! We should do this many more times!" **That...that's something I could agree with. I mean, it'll be the first time in a long time that I'm happy, even if I still have to play the role of a 10 year-old gayfag with a Pokemon that no trainer would honestly NEVER use: yeah, I'm looking at you, Pikachu. Pfft, catch them all, my ass.

* * *

**Wow, Ash...lol! Before you guys get the wrong idea, **_**I **_**don't exactly hate Ash: I just made this Ash hate his TV self. You know, what if this IS true: Ash is actually an actor? Pfft, he better be. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed, and thank you all again for saying "Happy Birthday" to me!**


	13. Homework Sucks

**Drabblemon Party 13**

**It's sooo hot. :p Um, sorry, back to writing this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: M trainer x F Glaceon, Requester: Flutter Night, Genre: Pleasure, Pokephilia ( I know it's a bit late to be putting that, but whateva :P)**

**...**

"Moooooom! Come on, why not-"

"_Because, YOU, Zeke Martin, refuse to balance between your role as a trainer and high student: you'd rather do battles than your homework! Look, I know the Elite Four and Champion sound exciting to battle, but is it worth it to fail junior year?! Until you bring those grades up, NO ELITE FOUR AND CHAMPION!" _***CLICK!***

"..." I sigh and slam my head on my desk. Mom's right...I can't keep these books stacked up on my desk and ignore them. Man, Mom's an Elite Four (Of Ice, fyi) herself; I really want to battle her! My boys Torterra, Lucario, Gallade, and Luxray snicker. I scrunch up my face and give them the double bird. "Suck my dick!" I crossed my arms and pouted: it's not fair at all! :(

**"Glace..."**

**"Dreavus!" **Well, at least my GIRLS Glaceon and Misdreavus have a heart! They come over to comfort me. Ohh, what would I do without them?!

"Hmph, that's why I saved the golden berries for these lovable angels and not YOU cads!" I stick my tongue out to their distressed faces: to them, the golden berries are ASS-slappingly delicious! I never tasted one, though, but I also hear they sell for a shit ton: 40,000P!

**"Torterra~!"**

"WAH!" How does he bring his big body self over here so quickly?! Anyways, he's trying to play cute, rubbing his head against my cheek when he can't get those holy fruits. Sadly..it works: come on, who can beat those puppy eyes?! "Nnngh...fine, you can get one, too. Now, you all leave me alone so I can do this work, alright?!" They all agreed and left the room. Man...this is going to take a while. A looong while.

"Ugh...uh..." The only sound for about an hour: the scribbling of work on the paper with my pen. My hand is so tired from writing, you wouldn't believe it. There's no specific music I want to listen to on my iPoke and watching TV will totally distract me for sure. "Wagh...Playstation 3~" My beautiful black baby just sitting over there on the floor with piles of games stacked next to it: why can't THAT be my homework!? I'd pass with flying colors! I wonder what those six are doing in the house: probably talking in their Pokelanguage and having a good time. Me? Well...no. I'm not having a good time. At all. Not at all. Nope. Nadda. Negative.

"UGH..." Another two hours pass...and I'm still a whole book away from being done. Fuck my life.

***creaaak* **

"!" Hmm, must be mom coming back from the League: it's not like they get a lot of trainers, anyway. Wow, her footsteps sound really light. "Yo, Mom. As you can see, I'm doing my- HOOO!" A Glaceon appears right in my face from under the table! How in the?! "CHRIST, you scared me... Don't to that, please." Yeesh: she's always doing that. One of these days, she's going to give me a heart attack, I tell ya. I groan and set my pen down and pick her up. "Glacie, baby... I told you I need concentration! What is it? Luxray trying to flirt wth you again? That guy..."

**"Glaceon." **She shook her head.

"Okay...then what?" She leaped out my arms and laid flat on her back on the table. "Hey, hey, hey, not on my papers, you know how long I spent doing all that-" Then she spread her legs wide open. My face went: :O

**"Glacie, Glaceon! Gla..." **She pointed with her paws to her vag, with a demanding look on her face. Normally, I would acted completely stunned and flabbergasted, but the fatigue and boredom formed by the seemingly endless amount of papers took such a toll on me, I didn't even know what was really going on.

"Uhh, okay..." So, with my brain doing whatever it feels like, I duck my head down and get a taste of her. She shrieks and squeezes my head tight with her legs: I cannot escape. Well, it can't be helped, I guess. I start sucking her juices which tasted cold, no surprise. The slurping sounds mixed in with her moaning was kind of embarrassing, but probably because I'm so tired and delusional, I also thought it sounded nice. So, loving the sounds, I continue doing it: I'm gonna suck her dry in a minute.

**"Glaceon...Galae..." **It felt she was squeezing my head tighter with her fuzzy, surprisingly warm fur second after second. I stopped suckling and started to actually lick her insides. It felt like I was eating a nice popsicle, but a little...different. I hope that none of the others walk in, especially Mom all of a sudden: I would need to do a whoooole lot of explaining. I was still not fully aware of what I was actually doing, being so tired and all. I all know at that time is, I'm circling my tongue inside my Pokemon's vagina. **"Gl-Glae. Glaceon..." **Her pants became quicker and quicker. She's almost gonna orgasm, and I'll help her with that.

"Hnn...Hnn!" I force my mouth to eat her out even harder. "Hnn...!" Oh my god, she's gripping my head so tight, it just might pop off.

**"Gl-Glaeee!" **Luckily before that happens, she cums, leaving me no choice but to drink it down. The taste wasn't so...bad, weirdly. I bring my head up, thanking to god it's not sitting popped off on the desk: yeah, I say weird things: I'm weird. My neck is soo sore, oh my god. The only benefit of it all is that she's smiling at my apparent good job of doing this. I wonder how I'd react if I was reacting normally.

"Oh, crap. My papers..." Shoot, I could have ruined those. Glaceon, on the other hand, flicked her paw as if those 3 hours are absolutely nothing to her. She just doesn't understand us humans. I pick her up and put her down on the floor: messing up those papers is the _last _thing I would ever want. "Uh..." She leaped put my grasp, again, and started fiddling with my pants. "Umm, hey, that's a bit too..." despite that, I wasn't stopping her. Shooot, I must be really out of it. "Okay, okay, wait..." Letting out a big yawn, I started unbuttoning my pants and she slapped my hands aside to pull down my boxers herself. I was erect: I am embarrassed. "Ah...!" I can feel her vagina touching it: no way, is she really going to go that far...?! "Umm...you should only...(yawn)...do this with Pokemon you'll breed with, unless..._I'm _the one you want to mate with? Heh heh heh, just ki-" She nodded her head. Oh my. I gulped. "Umm...seriously, we really shouldn't-" She slid it inside her. Oh well.

**"Gl-Gl-Glaceon...(pant)" **She gritted her teeth while twitching her left eye: owch, does it hurt? Maybe I should lift her off, but she's a stubborn one and would refuse to let me do that. I guess she'll just have to deal with it. **"Glae!" **She slapped my knee: oh! I was thinking so much that I forgot to start moving. I nod and start to move her up and down. I have to say, she's not an easy one to move inside of: in fact, she's a really hard one to move inside of. Well, then again, she's a pretty small Pokemon, so that's only natural, I guess.

"Hah...hah..." Ohh, what am I _doing_? I have this homework to do to improve my grades in school, but yet, I'm doing_ this_. I mean, I don't exactly realize I'm doing this and when I pass out, I know for sure I won't remember a single thing of all what happened except for doing my homework, I guess. Mom will be mad at me if I don't finish this, and I'll be mad at myself because I won't be able to challenge her and the other Elites because I'm procrastinating in the sickest way. Hmm...it feels like she's getting looser. I can move my member inside her more easily and she looks like she's enjoying herself very much. Weird that it makes me glad, but then again, I'm a weird person: a very weird person.

**"Glae...Glae..." **She's chewing on one of her hair-thingies, now: how cute. I'm clapping my fingers against her soft belly while my hands grip her sides gently: hard and rough on my own will is not my thing. With most things, you should be gentle, correct? Well, not that Glaceon likes gentle. Oh man...even I'm moaning, now. This race of a girl should not be pleasing me, but...it is. I wonder that if I indeed remember this...will I want to do it again? In my current state right now...I might say yes.

"Glaceon, darling, I am going to cum soon. Umm...do you want it outside?" She slapped my knee with an icicle: owch, was that a dumb question? "Umm...I'll take that as a no." Hopefully no, because I don't have time to pull out. My semen's shoots inside her, and is now traveling inside of her. She rolled her eyes while having her tongue out: she looks like she's a drunk one, hah hah. "Phew..." My sore neck and sore legs from her butt slapping against them so hard...yes, I'm definitely going to sleep...and then I'll have to finish 1,000 pages of a book worth of notes and homework.

Fuck my life...

* * *

**Poor kid...we all have been in his shoes way more than once, right? I'll have to be once junior year starts for me. (sniff) Anyways, buh bye~!**


	14. Listen to Meeee

**Drabblemon Party 14**

**Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, shit: I procrastinated far too much. Yeah. Anyways, enjoy. :p**

* * *

**Pairing: F trainer x M Sceptile, Requester: flameaki, Genre: Pleasure, Pokephilia**

**...**

"SCEPTILE! ! ! Ugh..." Sceptile still relaxed on the grass as if I haven't been calling him a numerous amount of times. See, Sceptile...he doesn't listen to me. At all. Ever since he evolved from a Grovyle a month ago, he's become disobedient, lazy, and stubborn. I'm sure I never done anything to hurt him since as two evolutions before, he was happy and really loved me. Of course, I still love him, but I just don't know why he's changed like this. Does he feel that now he's fully evolved and even more powerful, he does not need me anymore? I hope it's anything but that; he's been one of my closest buddies since I obtained him 2 years ago. I'm being as patient as possible, but I'm not sure how long I can endure it. No, no, no... I shouldn't say that. A trainer that truly cares for their Pokemon will try their best to make their Pokemon as happy as can be.

"Except that I don't even know how to make you feel happy...(sigh)" Then it hit me: I can ask my Mom for help! Being the boss of a Pokemon Behavioral Facility, she knows pretty much everything about Pokemon and their feelings, like a psychologist or something. "Yeah!" I pull out my phone and excitedly dial her up, noticing Sceptile look over to his shoulder at me, probably wondering what I'm doing, but he'll see. I curiously wait for Mom to pick up the phone. "Come on, Mommy..."

_"...Hm, hello?" _My face lit up: she answered!

"Mom!"

_"Mally! What can I do for you, sweetheart?"_

"Well..." I went further away so that Sceptile wouldn't hear us talking about him. "(sigh)...It's Sceptile...he's still not listening to me, Mom. I, I know it's up to the trainer to find out what's truly wrong with their Pokemon on their own, but...I'm really not sure what to do anymore...I was hoping you could help me." Mom took a deep sigh before responding.

_"I had a feeling this would be the problem. Don't worry, Mal, it isn't any fault of yours for any of this. See, lately, Pokemon breeding has dropped significantly over the past few years. So...with that in mind..."_

"Umm...so...sexual frustration?" It's not anything too surprising. It happens in marriages and relationships with humans, so as it happening for Pokemon, it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. Also, Sceptile, I don't think I've put him in a breeding center as of late. The last was as a Grovyle, when I put him in with my friend's Bayleef to make a Chikorita for my little cousin. That happened...8 months ago. Wow...that's a very long time ago.

_"Yes, indeed. Lately, a lot of Pokemon, especially of their trainer's opposite sex, suffer greatly from high sexual frustration. So, what trainers have been doing lately to solve this is- __***click!***__" _

"!" A hand clicked the "end" button on my phone: Sceptile's hand! Oh no, did he hear me talking about him to Mom? Besides that, I wonder what she was going to say. She said trainers do something to solve it, but what, exactly? ***close* **Sceptile then closed my phone shut and set it on the ground. "Scepti, why did you do that- oh!" He gave me a hug from behind, wrapping one arm around my stomach and a hand on my shoulder. "A hug...?" I'm not sure why he's doing that, but I still smile.

"...H-Heeek!" He slides his tongue up my neck. Then, he slides his hand on my shoulder down to inside my camisole. "Sc-Sceptile, what are you d-doing..ah, ah..." He began groping my breast. I haven't been touched like this, so it was very weird for me. Is this what Mom meant? She was implying that trainers relieve their Pokemon's sexual frustration by doing these kinds of things with them? If so...then I'll do it.

"U-Umm..." I grabbed his wrists to stop him. "I'm sorry that I haven't helped you. I didn't know you were suffering like this. I'll...do anything to help you, friend!" I released his wrist.

**"..." **He took both of his hands and threw down my camisole. Both of my breasts were hanging out. I'm not sure they should be exposed like this outside, but nobody's around, so I think it's okay. He continued to grope them, this time, with both of his hands. He was squeezing and pinching them so hard, I began shivering slightly.

"Ah...ah..." I put my fists up to my mouth and I could barely keep my eyes open as he was starting to make me feel very weird. I've secretly watched hentais before, so I know all what goes down. Well, except for the excessive moaning and explaining literally everything the male is doing..."Hnn..." Now he's messing with my nipples. My body stiffened when he pulled them. "St-Sto..." I gripped his wrists, but not to stop him: I have to say, this feels really good. My panties feel very wet: I'm getting excited just from this?

"U-Umm, ahh..d-does this feel good for you, Sceptile?" I looked up to him. He, for the first time in a long time, smiled at me and gave me a nod. I smiled back at him, happy that I'm making him feel good. He brings his head down to kiss me. "Mmph!" Oh, he stole my first kiss... "Mnn.." It feels great. His tongue explored the inside of my mouth, my tongue buried under his. He lifted and juggled my breasts while grinding his leg against my panties. "Hua! Haaa..." I feel so much pleasure...I cannot describe it. "Sceptile..." I mumbled in between the kisses. "Hah..." He set his leg down and removed his mouth away from mine. I fell down to the floor, panting very heavily. Liquids were leaking down my legs.

***RIIII, RIIII! ! !* **It's my phone again. I wonder if it's Mom trying to call me back, but if so, why wait until now? Well, it doesn't matter, because it's not her calling: it's Professor Willow. I looked up to Sceptile: he agreed I should answer his call.

"Hello? Professor Willow?"

_"Ah, Mally, hello! Sorry to call out of the blue like this, but I just wanted to check up on you, that's all." _I saw Sceptile lay down on his knees right behind me. He pointed to the phone, gesturing me to keep talking.

"Ah, no, it's fine! I'm glad you're checking on me." I twitched when he snatched my skirt up, and then dig his fingers inside my panties. I tried my best not to react.

_"I know it makes you a bit edgy when I ask you this, but how is your Sceptile doing? Is it still not listening to you?" _

"U-Umm, well..." Oh no, I'm stuttering, now. He's pressing his tongue against the moist center of my panties while groping my butt with one hand and my breast with the other. Sceptile, you're so cruel...doing this to me while I'm on the phone. "A-Ahh...I-I mean, actually, h-he's doing v-v-v-very great! He-he- hnn...he's starting to open up to me!" I said the last part as fast as I could.

_"...Mally? Whatever is wrong? Are you suffering from a cold?" _

"N-No, I-" I cover my mouth to refrain from letting out a loud moan. I looked over to Sceptile, who was now fingering me, with eyes begging him to stop it. "I'm very sorry, Professor. I-I'm having very bad stuttering problems today for some reason. An...Anyways, Sceptile, h-he's my friend again." Thank goodness I was able to speak more clearly that time.

_"I see...well, at least things are going good with you and Sceptile. I knew it would eventually open back up tp you again! Well, I'll get out of your hair, now. Have a good day!" _***click***

I let out a huge sigh of relief: that was so close, it's not even funny. Sceptile throws a huge smile at me: I give him a huge frown. "Oh, you...what if the professor became suspicious!" He laughed at me and then flipped me on my back. "!" I felt his...penis poking my butt. Oh my...we're going to go this far already? "...You have my consent. Go ahead." When he was inserting it inside me, I could feel as if it were stretching me apart. I gritted my teeth from the pain of it entering. Luckily, it didn't take long before it was fully inside of me. "Oh my...you are a mighty big one. Umm...you can move now, but please go slowly..."

To my surprise, he listened, and began moving real gently. It being my first, I'm not sure how to exactly describe what I'm feeling right now. It...It hurts slightly, but not severely. After a while, I can say something: it feels actually good. It looks painful when I watch it on a show, but on here, not bad. Sceptile kicked it up a notch and went faster. I moaned, but not too loud, nor did I say embarrassing and dirty things like describing what he's doing and telling him to go "faster." Yes, I mean YOU, hentais.

"Hah...Hah..." What should I tell Mom and P. Willow when they ask me how I got him to listen to me again? Well, Mom, she'll tell me that's what she wanted me to do, anyway, but the professor...could I really tell him such a thing? I'm sure he would be disgusted, but I don't want to lie to him. Whatever: I should just be glad that nobody has come past these parts yet. I'm surprised I can think straight right now, seeing as how his member in thrusting inside and out of me for my very first time inside of my butt.

**"S-Scepti!" **Th-There it is... the white liquids that I see in shows all of the time..are now inside of me. It's surely a feeling I'll never forget. I wonder if more trainers have done this before. "Hah...Hah..."

I dressed myself back up, with Sceptile nuzzling his body up against mine. I'm so happy to have my Sceppy finally back to me. Even if it had to escalate to such dirty things, I feel it was well worth it if I was getting one of my best friends in the entire world back. I rubbed his head. "I'm so glad you love me again. Umm, we should get home: I need to chance into something...cleaner." He agreed and we were on our way. As for Professor Willow...I guess he will just have to take the truth. I hope he can take it well.

* * *

**Yeah, still sorry about the no-show of a chapter yesterday. See, I procrastinated like all hell, a really bad habit of mine. Well, let's hope it won't happen too often. Bye!**


	15. Old Man and Gaygatr

**Drabblemon Party! 15**

**Hello, everyone! I luckily didn't procrastinate way too much for once! Yaay! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: M trainer x M Feraligatr x M Blastoise (ability to talk), Requester: yamato2706, Genre: Threesome, Yaoi**

**...**

"Alright, Blastoise, you did it!" Yamato gave me a hug due to me taking down that asshole Golem that suddenly came out of nowhere that tried to attack him. I snickered in victory, making sure that _Feraligatr, _the (ugh) other guy on my team. He noticed, and rolled his eyes at me: yeah, that's right, bitch, be jealous! See, I love my trainer a lot. Very much. Fuck, so much that not even those nerds Metagross couldn't calculate! See, met him when he obtained me as a starter Pokemon. I had, and hate, to admit that I was a crybaby Squirtle that would always be scared to battle even the least of threats like Weedles and...Caterpies. Yeah, I really just said that. Despite all that, Yamato, he didn't give a shit and still loved me and kept me the whole time and now look at me! I'm a big, burly Blastoise now! I wanted it to be just me and him like it was in the beginning. He caught others like Rhyhorn, Aron, Nidoran(male), and Machop (who are fully evolved now), but it's alright, those guys are cool. ...But out of them, HE had to be with us: Feraligatr. I met him as a Totodile and AAARGH, did I hate him! He always tries to take the spotlight away from me in order to impress my trainer and we two were always at each other's necks ever since. He thinks Yamato loves him more. PFFFT, bitch, please! I'M the first mate and his closest buddy, so there's no WAY he could love HIM more!

Err, sorry about that: I tend to get carried away when I think of that dog-toothed wretch. Anyhoo, I stomped triumphantly next to Yamato while the other 5 and us were heading to the next town. **"So I hear the next gym's a Ground gym?" **I suddenly say. I put my hand on Yamato's shoulder. **"As always, you can leave it to me and ONLY me!" **A certain someone knew who I was talking about when I emphasized the "only." Feraligatr went to the other side of Yama and put his hand on his shoulder.

**"No, no, no, no. **_**I'M **_**the one you can count on! That fatass over there would take ten turns just to move!" **Fata- I KNOW he's not talking! ! !

**"You have some nerve! I weigh LESS than you!"**

**"So what?!"**

**"So that means Y-O-U shouldn't be talking! ! !"**

**"Well, whatever! I'm still faster than you, you Bowser-ripoff tortoise!"**

**"Ohhh NO YOU DIDN'T!" **I charged at that bastard with mighty speed! Slow, he says? Bowser- **RIPOFF **he says?!

"Hey, you two, no fighting!" We were rolling on the ground and exchanging punches until Aggron forced me off the ground.

**"You two, break it up!" **I stuck my tongue out at him, with him responding with two middle fingers. OOOOOOOHHHH, this child better be lucky Aggron's holding me back right now! Yamato shook his head at us.

"I think that...maybe I shouldn't use BOTH of you for the gym!" Wha, wha, WHAAAT?! I screamed, and he screamed while getting while getting up:

**"BUT HE STARTED IT! ! !" **

"I don't care who started it! Either you two be friends or I stop being friends with you two!" My ears flopped down: nothing's a greater weakness of mine other than making Yamato angry, and he never gets angry! Nnnngh, I'll just keep a distance away from that guy and insult him in my mind.

**"Nnngh..."**

**"Hrrngh..." **We're all staying at the Pokemon Center tonight and Yamato, as punishment, put me and the BAKAgatr in a room by ourselves. Gaaah, I want to be in a room with Yamato!

**"Way to mess it up, Fagraligatr! I could have been cuddling it up with Yamato, but NOOO, you just had to mess everything up!" **

**"Me?!" **He hopped out his bed on the opposite side and started stomping over to mine. **"Who was the one that was instigating saying only he's capable of taking on the Ground gym?! Trying to make it seem like you're Yamato's number one?!"**

**"I AM his number one! His first Pokemon, his first one to fully evolve first, and the first who'll...hee hee hee~!" **I love Yamato in _more _ways than one, you know. That yummy, skinny body of his is just something I want to wreck with my manly, beautiful girth- oops, I'm sorry.

**"Dirty old man...despite me kind of feeling the same way...(sigh) Look, we both live him, but if we fight all of the time, he'll stop loving US, and you don't want that, do you?" **What's with the let's-act-like-adults attitude all of a sudden? Trying to act like he's mature?

**"Well, no to not loving me anymore, but yes to him not loving YOU anymore." **His eye twitched as if he really wanted to that, but pinched his forehead.

**"Anyways, I think I know what we can do that will satisfy the both of us. See, here's what we'll do..." **His body was all up against mine so he could whisper in my ear. I don't know why, but I was curious about his plan. Otherwise, I would have blasted him light years away for being this close to me.

This bastard's plan was actually...good. I hate that he has to be involved, but whatever, beggars can't be choosers. Him and I stood near Yamato's door as I proceeded to punch it like a sandbag. He eventually came out, flying the door open. "Oh my goodness, what is it- oh, it's you two! What's wrong?" Feraligatr started to talk.

**"Well, you see, Blastoise and I took note of what you said earlier and yeah, we stopped fighting and now..." **He threw his arm over my shoulder and made, or forced, a big smile and a wink. **"We're friends now!" **Iiigh, I'm gonna have to take thousands of showers to get his scent off of me. Yamato's smile, however, was the only benefit.

"Really?! That's great! Though, I'm sorry for saying that. I think it was a bit too cruel."

**"No, no, no, it's **_**our **_**fault! Say, old man and I actually wanted to show you something inside the woods." **He winked at me: I swear, this plan better work...

"Umm, right now? Can't this wait until the mo-"

**"NO!" **I screeched. The two jumped back in reaction. Whoops...I don't want to be too suspicious, now. **"I mean, because, it's something special that you can only see at night!" **Gatr gave me a thumbs up. Phew, that was a close one: it was going to be me that would have messed up everything.

"O-Ohh, I see. Well, okay! I'll go tell the others." Feraligatr grabbed him before he could.

**"No, fuck- I mean, forget them! This is in, uhhh, honor of us two finally becoming friends after such a very long time! Only us three only." **

"I see...well, alright." Phew...I hate to say it, but dog-teeth here is actually kind of clever! Well, that, or Yamato's really naive. Probably the latter... Whatever, we headed out to the nearest forest with him leading the way. I don't know how he knows his way around so easily. That, or he's going wherever he feels is good enough. After what seemed like forever, we FINALLY came to somewhere that actually...has something nice. Wow. "A sparkly pond~!" It's bright, blue, and shimmering. I guess he wasn't lying at least with this.

"This is so pretty, you guys..." While he was fully concentrated on that water, Feraligatr made hand gestures to me, giving me the signal to do the first move. If this all works out, then maybe I won't hate him too much anymore. I stared at my trainer's delicious booty: hmm hmm hmm...if dog-teeth's plan goes right, I'll be stuffing _myself _inside of it. I throw my hand up, and swiftly, I...

***Squeeze~***

"Hah...!" Ahh, it's just as soft and squeezable as I imagined~! "Bl-Blastoise?!" Him blushing made this even better. "What are you- hah!" Feraligatr forced him to look up at him. Meanwhile, I'll keep groping this glorious booty~!

**"See...we became "friends" for you on only one condition: we both get to do things to you."** He slid his claw down Yamato's crotch. Yamato looked like he was really scared.

"G-Guys, this isn't funny...pl-pl-please stop." Despite what he was saying, he was making some nice whimpering sounds when I squeezed his butt really hard sometimes. It also looked like his middle area was getting bigger. Damn, lucky Fera Fera. "Please...stop...if it's because of what I said before, I-I'm sorry..." Tears were starting to fall down his eyes. Oh dear...I'm starting to feel the feels: the ones called guilt. I sighed.

**"Look, we're not going to hurt you or anything. In case you hadn't noticed, we both really love you and like anybody who loves a person, we want to fuck you." **What, did you expect something comforting and loving? No. I'm a blunt one. Sap it all, romance-loving pussies.

**"Old man...don't you think that was a bit-"**

"O...Okay..." Feraligatr jawdropped, and I smiled. "I...I guess I have to do this in order for you guys to become friends. Also, I-I have t-to satisfy you guys...it's a Pokemon trainer's job to...ah!" I stuffed my hand inside, trying to find where his pucker little hole was. Feraligatr easily found his cock and pulled it out.

**"Oh! Found it~!" **Damn, I could barely fit even one claw in there, it's so tight. I'll be sure to stretch this out soon. He gripped Feraligatr's arms, with Feraligatr blocking his moans out with a kiss. Damnit, gator, I wanted to hear his moaning from my expert fingering! Oh well. I poked my claw around inside there and I'm not even sure if I could even pull it back out.

"Hnnn! Nnn!" Despite Gaytr dipping his tongue all up in Yamato's mouth, I could still hear him mumbling in pleasure. I grudgingly watched the two make out with each other, wishing it was me. Drool caked their chin and they both were blushing. Not only that, Fagrali's stroking him down there with the bending of a single claw. He looked like he was doing a good job at it, but I can, as you all know, do better. Still, I didn't like how much Yamato was enjoying that kiss. He looked like he was tongue wrestling with the guy: I won't accept that!

**"Break it up!" **I pushed Gator's face away from my Yamato. Both were panting like crazy. I take my claw out, and throwing down is shorts and forcing him down to the floor on his knees, I pressed my amazing girth against his tiny little butthole. **"Since I'm your first mate, it's only **_**natural **_**I'll be taking away your lovely virginity! Got it, dog-teeth?" **He nodded in agreement.

**"Sure, whatever you say, old man! Though, Yamato, are you ready for this?" **

"Umm...w-well, it feels very big . I-I'm not sure that it would be able to fit-"

**"Well then I'll make it fit! Harumph!" **I forced my dick inside of him. He let out a scream, and I can't blame him: it's such a tight fit, it's like trying to stick your dick inside a cheerio. **"God, it's so tight!" **Yamato was whimpering loudly, but eventually silenced by Gator stuffing his cock in his mouth. Moving inside of him, it felt like I was stretching him out more and more: ohh, what a lovely feel. Too bad his moans were mumbled thanks to dog-teeth, at least he's feelin' it.

Meanwhile with him, he grabbed Yamato's head while thrusting his hips to make his cock thrust deeper inside of his throat more. Don't choke the guy, now. The dirty sounds that were made from my cock mashing his ass up sounded like heaven to my ears. His mumbles of pure pleasure was definitely one thing me and him were proud of doing together. I'm honestly impressed his plan worked.

**"Y-You! Your plan was amazing, dog-teeth!"**

**"Hah hah! Well, that's what happens when you're the more mature one, Bowser!"**

**"Yeah, whatever!" **We both let out manly laughs and high-fived each other do to the successful plan. I fucked my little hottie harder, making him mumble even louder into's my buddy's cock. **"I wonder which cock he likes better..." **Probably mine!

**"Doesn't matter: we're both making him feel good! In fact, shit, I may be done soon due to being so excited from before. Agh!" **Cum splattered out of him. Yamato surprised the both of us when he was able to drink it all down. What a good boy! I want to make sure gets a nice serving of my _turtle milk. _;)

**"D-Don't think his cum's the only one you'll be gettin.' Take myyy...HYDRO PUMP!" **It's apparently really effective, since his butt was full of my special water. When took our stuff out of him, he fell down to the ground, making low moans as our liquids streamed out of him. **"Huagh~!" **I plopped right down on my ass: I was actually pretty tired from all of that! Guess I really AM an old man. :p That guy, he still looked all pumped up.

**"Well, we obviously can't tell the others about this. You know...I have to say, I actually don't hate you anymore. Well, not that I ever truly did, just a love rival for Yamato's affection, I guess. What about you?"**

**"Still hate you."**

**"..."**

**"GAH HAH HAH, I'm just kidding, you idiot! This big ol' man may say real mean things, but in the end, no loath towards ya. Of course...he stills loves ME better!" **Feraligatr sighed. What? He does! I mean, who couldn't love a Blastoise, GAH HAH HAH HAH! ! !

* * *

**Ohh, Blastoise! :D Well, that's that! Sorry if it seems rushed, but I'm trying not to go another day without an upload. Well, bye!**


	16. Scientist Loverz

**Drabblemon Party! 16**

**Umm...I've been gone for quite the while, huh? Eh heh heh...well, see, the Taste has been happening here in Chicago, so...yeah. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: Colress x Fennel, Requester: clubbingwithpikachu, Genre: Vanilla (romancy stuff! :D) , Pleasure**

**...**

"Hmm..." So cool... "The exact calculations of the IVs of a Pokemon based on someone's guess are insignificant." So smart... "I shall put up the correct calculations on Bulbape...my own personal blog." So...HOOT! :D Ohh, umm...I'm talking about Colress-kun! Yeah! I'm watching him work on his computer, doing some scientific work that might even surpass _my_ own work! I'm so glad Juniper introduced me to him: he's so lovely, so dependent, so hard-working! Yes, I know he's a ex-member of those wretched Team Plasma grunts, but like Kyohei and Mei said, he's not that bad: he's just a power-obsessed maniac who desires to bring out the ultimate power of Pokemon, even if it means putting them in experiments. Yeah...maybe I shouldn't ask the opinions from those guys. :p

He's so serious and diligent...to the point where he barely notices me and takes much of his time to developing facts about different Pokemon and their abilities. It's great and all, but I want him to notice me~! "Hnn..." I'm his wife and he doesn't even love me like that anymore~! He'll probably do naughty things with his research rather than with me! Speaking of naughty things...Colress-kun and I haven't done such things in such a long time. Oh, how he would be so gentle and sometimes rough with me in the bed, but now...he doesn't even touch me anymore..:(

Hmm...maybe there IS someway I can get my husband back! There was some lingerie I remember buying quite the while ago: that'll be PERFECT! "Hee hee hee~!" I merrily skipped over to the closet and looked thoroughly through it...there! "Hee hee!" I did a little twirl while closing the door with my sexy purple outfit. I got to undressing: why would I need to leave the room just to change? He's my husband!

"Honey...?" While I was naked during the process of changing, he looked at me. And wouldn't stop. Oh ho ho, is it working already~? "Wh..What are you doing?" He probably thinks I don't notice that light blush on his face. I flaunt the _best _part of my body to him, shaking my butt left and right. I thought he would totally lose it and attack me, but he just simply goes back to his work. He's still blushing, at least! Hmm...I think he's trying to resist. If that's the case, then I'll just make it much harder, then!

I threw on the lingerie, which consisted of a see-through camisole, lacy panties, thighighs with garterbelts, and to add to the delicious purple combo, nice deep-violet lipstick and lavender eyeshadow! I'm the sexiest grape ever, teh hee hee! If he turned around again, he just might have a nosebleed!

"Oh, sweeetie~!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Sweetie pie~ won't you turn around to see your lovely wife?" I glided my hands over his chest and gave his ear a little lick. I giggled when he made a little grunt. "Come on..." I gave his cheek a peck, my lipstick mark staying on it. "You know you want this. Please...have sexy times with me?" I poked his cheek. Now he went from trying his best to ignore and type to not typing at all. "...Honey? Oh!" He launched up and in an instant, picked me up princess-style. Yyyyyyyes! It worked, it worked! My sweetie's attracted to me again~! The look on his face was so funny: he knew he loved this all along and didn't want to admit it! "Oof!" He threw me on the bed.

"You...curse you..." He threw his jacket off. "I'm trying to work..." Then his shirt. Mmm, those lovely abs! "Then you come, with _that _on..." Then his gloves! "You've reaaally gone too far with messing with your husband!" He leaped on top of my body.

"Ahh, Colress-kun~! Punish your wife, then! Show her who's boss!" He smashed his lips against mine. This! This is what I've been waiting for! Oh, the feel of his lips pressed against mine, pressing together like two clouds do to make thunder...amazing! "Mmm!" His tongue and I are practically fighting each other, wrapping around each other like snakes while I clench his shoulders while he clench my waists. "Mmm...Colresss-kuun..."My panties, they're already so wet: I can't wait until he teases me down there! "Hua~!"

Ahh, what a lovely kiss! "Ohh, Colress-kun~!" I squealed like a little girl while he was kissing my neck and then my thighs. "A-Ah hee hee! Ah, that tickles~!' I opened my legs wider so that he could lick the sides of it. It was so tingly and yet so...exciting! "H-Hah, ah!" My spot in between them was trembling with excitement. The sexual pleasure that I've kept inside me is now coming out little by little...it's sooo wonderful~! "Ahh...! !" My body jerked in surprise. His tongue is pressed against my...! "H-Honey, you'll stain my panties with your tongue~!"

He lifted his body up. "Don't be ridiculous! _You _already stained them before I even touched them!" He pressed his fingers against them, making me shriek in excitement. He's right, I already did stain them! I miss his rough handling with me more than his gentleness and tough talk: he's just not my manly without it! "Here, I know you want this..." His fingers went inside my panties. I let out a moan, smiling at him. "Hmm, you're this wet? It seems you really, really love when I rub my fingers around like that." Of course: how couldn't I!? The more he rubs his fingers around my wet self, the more I desperately want them to go inside me. Nothing pleases me more than his hard fingers touching me down there.

"C-C'mon, Colress-kun! Put them in, put them in~!" I grabbed his wrist and forced his hand on my tit. "Even if they're not big, at least multi-task!" He told me not to be sorry about the size: that's why I love him. He doesn't care about size at all with me, unlike most guys these days. Ohh, Colress-kun...I can't wait until they grow to a big size! Then he did what I wanted him to do: insert them inside. The more they slid in, the more of that feeling of pleasure seeped in. Second after second, his fingers ran inside and out of me. My twitching legs refused to get down from the air. "C-Colress-kun!" His free hand playing with my tit also felt good, despite if he didn't have a hands full worth of it. Then it occurred to me: why am _I _the only one here having some fun? That's not right: Colress-kun needs some pleasure, too! "C-Colress-kun! Wait a second!" He stopped moving.

"Yes...what is it? Was it bad?"

"No, it's not that! It's just, I want my sweetie to feel pleasure, too~." I crawled over to the yummy bulge in his pants. "Mnnn~! I brought down the zipper with my mouth and then opening the middle button on his boxers...his wondrous cock popped out. "Haaah...it's been so long..." I touched it, and little zaps ran down my body. My fingers got back used to the thick texture that would go inside my mouth or other two openings. "I hope you enjoy...haumm..." Ahh, the meat that could barely fit inside my mouth, even now. I hope I'll pleasure him as great as he is doing to me.

"Ahh, ahh...that feels good..." Ohh, I'm so happy! He inserts his fingers back inside me. I almost stop from how good it feels, but I continue to bob my head back and forth. "Fennel, ohh..." It's throbbing inside my mouth so much, the precum I lapped up still having a taste to my tongue. I can only go half-way or else I wouldn't be able to breathe correctly, but I want to do my absolute best for Colress-kun! Ohh man, oh man...I feel like I'll be orgasming soon. N-No, I have to hold it in: I want Colress-kun and I to cum together! "H-hah!" I force myself to take the full length of his cock. It's not easy, but it sure made him moan a lot more, my motivation to keep going on!

"Mmmph! Rmmph!" His fingers were going in deeper and my mouth was sucking it all faster. C-Come on, hold it in, hold it in..I felt his hand on my head, making me stay doing what I was doing.

"F-Fennel, Fennel! I can't hold it in anymore!"

"M-Me too! I can't, either!" We both let out a scream before orgasming. "Mmmph!"

"Nngh!" I happily drink down his cum inside my mouth. After drinking it, I take his cock out my mouth and take a breather. He shows me his fingers drenched with my cum. Whoops~! I blush and giggle.

"Sorry~! Wah!" He picks my body up and lays on the bed, making me face him. I smile when I feel his cock barely placed inside of me. I press my hands against my cheeks. "Colress-kun~! Come on, I'm very excited to do this! Come on, come on~!" I slammed down on his cock. I let out a screech. "Ohh, that nostalgic feeling of it penetrating me~!" He's going gentle now, but I don't mind: I know that it'll build up to something much more awesome.

"Even now, you're still a very tight one. How weird...I've been in you before..." It's been so long, so of course it'll feel that way...Ohh, he's going pretty fast, now. My vision's so blurry, even with my glasses on. All I see is me going up and down, right in front of my husband. His lovely blue eyes, his blushing face, and his own little set of glasses...I'm so lucky to have caught the heart of such a wonderful man! "H-Hey...despite how happy you look right now, I can assure you I'm much more happier than YOU are right now!"

"!" Wh-What did he just say?! Colress-kun is actually happy...th-that makes me so happy! I wiped the tears of joy from my eyes. "Y-Yay~! I'm so happy! You love me again!" I gave him an inseparable hug. Not only do I feel good psychically, but mentally, too! Whenever he says something so nice to me, it makes me feel even more luckier about the fact that I'm his wife. "Ahh! Ahh! Do me harder, Colress-kun!" His cock thrusting inside me constantly was making my mind all boggly. My glasses were fogging up and my legs bended wouldn't stop tapping his knees. I won''t have to resort to the vibrator or dildo anymore: I got him back! "Colress-kun...Colress-kun...!"

"Fennel, dear...I'm going to cum! Inside, if that's okay!"

"Yes, yes, it's totally okay! Yaaah!" Ahhnn~! The sound of his cum shooting inside of me like a Hydro Pump was OH so lovely! "Ahhh, Colress-kuuuun~! This is better than finding Dream Mist from a Musharana!" Oh my...I'll make sure not to tell Amanita that: she'll flip. "Haah...hooh..." Me and my lovely husband is cuddled up to each other on the bed. The way he's twiddling my nose is just sooooo cute! Ahh, I don't want a moment like this to ever end.

"Fennel...I'm sorry."

"!" Huh? That's unusual to hear him apologize for something.

"I know it's probably too late to say all of this, but you've been lonely this whole time, haven't you? I've been so observed in that damn computer work that I haven't been paying attention to the one I should truly desire: you. Can...you ever forgive me- ?!" I gave him a big hug.

"Honey, I was never angry at you, but have been lonely, honestly. You know, it doesn't even matter anymore, because you've realized that and now we can have that relationship of husband and wife again~!"

"Oh, you..." He started rubbing my cheek and then gave me a quick kiss. The blush on his face was so adorable! "So childish yet so outgoing and friendly and knowledgeable...it's no wonder I married you." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

As you may know, I work to help others discover the Dream World. So, with the topics of dreams in mind...my, this is going to sound so cheesy...but I found MY own version of Dream World: right here with my lovely, awesome, sexy husband Colress-kun~!

* * *

**Heh, you probably thought I was going to procrastinate so hard another day would pass, right? Well...I can't really blame you in that case. :p Well, with that in the way, hope you liked this chapter! Bye!**


	17. Beer Ruins Everything

**Drabblemon Party! 17**

**Sup, hoooooooooooooez. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: Dawn x M Infernape, Requester: ThatTwistedMaiden, Genre: Forced, Pokephilia**

**...**

"Hey, Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn? Caaaaaan you waaaatch my Infernaaaaaape?"

"..." Ash kind of mistook beer as applejuice and...yeah. Brock wrapped his arm around the drunk's body while Pikachu sadfully looked at his trainer while sitting on Brock's shoulder. I sighed.

"I'll take him to the Pokemon Center to rest there. I think Pikachu and I will stay there with him, if you don't mind."

"No, no, it's fine! Infernape can stay here to protect me in case any idiots like Team Rocket anything. Right, Infernape?" We looked over there to him on the bed, who was relaxing. He gave me a nod and a thumbs up. I did the same right back at him. "Well, you heard him. See you in the morning, then!"

"Yeah, okay. See ya."

**"Pika!"**

"Byyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee~!"

Aaaand they were gone. Poor Ash...Poor naive, oblivious Ash...mistaking one of the drinks in this cabin we're all staying in as beer. Sigh... And now...I'm sitting here bored with Piplup playing with some toys on the floor and Infernape going back to relaxing. Well, I guess I could watch Piplup play around: after all, he does look pretty cute right now. "Hm hm hm..." I just hope that Ash will be alright in the morning, all though he'll suffer from a hangover surely from that beer. Speaking of which...it's sitting on the floor right next to his bed on the opposite side of this room. "Hmm..." I wonder what it exactly is, to make him get that messed up with just a simple sip. I'm getting curious...and it's not good to hold in curiosity, so...I'll go with it! "Curiosity kills..." I crawled over to the drink and wow: I didn't even have to sniff the top to smell how strong it is. Whatever this stuff is, it's reaaaaaaally powerful. ***gulp* **Well...bottoms up!

***chug* *chug* *chug***

...Hnn, maybe I shouldn't had took such a big- "*HIC!*" Ohh dear...ohh...My head's all spinny and my face feels hotter than the sun..."Ohh...*HIC!*" I can't stop hiccuping either, and my thinking's all over the place like a nasty train crash...what the heck is wrong with me? "Can't...Caaaaan't..." My balance when trying to walk is horrendous: I'm wobbling and toppling over so much, I was certain I would fall and bust my head.

**"Piplup...?" **

I saw Piplup hugging my ankle: he must have seen me acting like a fool just now. "Ah hah hah...d...don worry, Piplup! *HIC!* I'm juuuuust fine! Yep, yep, yep! No need to worry about meee!" I giggled with the roll of my eyes: anybody could tell I was definitely NOT okay. I need to lay down, but being in such a state, there's no way I'll be able to find the bed. Piplup's too small to deal with me...then I remembered Infernape. I wobbled myself to look over at his direction; he looked dumbfounded when he saw how I looked and how I was acting, then sighed; I can't really blame him.

**"Fernaaape..." **He walked over and picked me up. He bent down to Piplup, most likely telling him that he'll take care of this and that he should just keep on playing. How sweet of him. Ash, you got a pretty responsible Pokemon on your hands! He laid me against the wall right next to hm. Despite my vision and mind being a bit blurry, I still gave him a 'thank you.' Anybody else, they would probably just be laughing at me. **"Infernape." **He gave me a pat on my head as a response...then scooted my body much closer to his.

"Huh...?" His hand on my head went to inside the top part of my dress. "Huh, whaaat are you do- ah!" He gave a pinch to one of my nipples. What does he think he's doing? I would stop him 100%, but I'm so drunk, I can barely even move. "Sto...Stop...pervert monkey..." With very weak strength, I tried pulling his hand out, but I couldn't. It hurts how rough he's being, and it's especially worse that he's trying to put his other hand in between my legs. "Stop it, stop it. P...Piplup- !" Piplup was asleep on the floor! No...he was, but there was an empty packet next to him; sleeping pill. I gasped in horror: no, he DIDN'T... "Nooo...iick!" I felt a scorching sting that made me open my legs up. I tried closing them right back at fast as I could, but unluckily trapped his hand between them.

"A-Agh, ahh." He forced his hand inside my panties and thrusted a finger inside my vagina. I groaned in pain; this hurts so much, it's making me tear up. He wouldn't stop at all. His finger just kept nosily exploring me down there. With his other hand, he continued to torture my nipple by pulling and twisting it with such force that it couldn't handle. "Hah, hah, st-stop, I beg of you...please..." This is my fault: if only I weren't so goddamn curious about that stupid beer. Had I not, Piplup wouldn't had been knocked out and I wouldn't be in this predicament. It's like...he harvested the cruel and monster-like demeanor of his former trainer Paul and ket it out in the worst, most unforgivable way possible. Brock, Ash...save me.

"No, nooooo...!" I was forced to do something I've never done before: cum. I thought I was peeing, so much came out. I hope, I hoped that this would be it and he would leave me alone, but when he forced me to press my hands against the wall and threw down my panties, I knew that the worst part was now to come. I shook my head constantly, the fear inside of me building up. The fear increased more when I saw his penis. He grabbed my sides and prepared to put it inside of me. Despite still being drunk, I greatly testified as I would have normally.

"No, no! I'm still a virgin! I'm underage! Please! I want to save this for- ! ! !" The absolute high pain made my pupils shrink and my mind and body freeze. It felt like I've been injected with a needle that was slammed inside my arm. When I came to, I was crying. "Ahh, n-nooo..." I can feel the blood dripping out of me, my body being stretched in such a horrible way while feeling such pain. Ash...I wanted to save this for Ash. When I tell him and Brock what you did...you'll pay. "Uuuuhhh..." Then he began to move very fast. The pain increased very much in a matter of seconds. "It hurts! It hurts!" I would much rather get stabbed in the arm 10 times than experience this. Sure that would be painful, but at least it would not result in my womanhood being snatched away from me. I would still be pure, and 9 can save it for who truly deserves it: Ash.

**"Infernape! Infernape!" **He yelled out his name constantly like a wild animal. No, he _is _one: a dirty, horrible wild animal. He even went as far as to make multiple stings to my back and butt with what felt like tiny fireballs. Piplup...I'm somewhat glad that you're not awake to see this: you don't have to see such a horrifying scene, but at the same time, if you were up, you could have ran to get Brock, Ash, and even Pikachu to save me. No matter what I want, what I say...there's nothing I can do. I'm being defiled. Not only psychically, but mentally, too. The thing inside of would not stop thrusting into me over and over, at a hurtful speed and intensity.

"I...hate you. You...monster. Just like Paul..." He would only laugh at my words, with the addition of pulling on my hair with his teeth. Why? Why is he doing this? Why would my best friend's Pokemon, who I've nor Ash never mistreated, be doing this to me? Is it because there are no females for him that fits his satisfactory? Well, whatever the reason, it doesn't matter: his actions are unforgivable.

**"In...Infernaaaape...!" **

No, no, no...it's cum. He's putting his disgusting white liquids inside of me. I only wanted Ash to do such a thing, not someone who is not even human in the first place. Ugh...ahh, hah, hah..." My crying continued even more. How could such a thing happen to me? How...?

...

"Dawn...Dawn...DAWN!"

"!" I shot up from my bed. Then, a sudden massive headache. "Ow, oww...!" Brock was the one who woke me up, with Ash, Piplup, and Pikachu all smiling at me. I know that it's a hangover from the drink that I had, but then it hit me: the events from last night.

"Heh heh, Brock told me I was way out of it, and it seems like you and **Infernape **was, too! Hee hee hee hee!"

Wait...did I hear that last part right? _Infernape _was drunk, too? No, no, that couldn't be! I mean...that's not possible, right? Then again, he did have an uncharacteristically weird look on his face the entire time of that...ordeal. Could all what have happened been the result of him being drunk? Should I still tell them what happened? No, even if I did, there's no way they would believe me. Piplup obviously can't, and my memory's kind of shaky. I wonder if Infernape remembers what he did, but like I said, it wouldn't have mattered, anyway. They probably would thought it would have been the babbles of a drunk person. Sigh...

* * *

**Awww, poor Dawn. :( Yeah, I know most people don't like this, but what fun is it if everything's all honey and rainbows, right? I still hate myself for doing that to Dawn, though. Well, see you all later!**


	18. Onii-Chanssssss

**Drabblemon Party 18**

**Hi, hello, blah. Read le story, okay? :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: F Shaymin x M Giratina x M Arceus (Ginjinka), Requester: AlfieColtrane, Genre: Forced, Incest, Threesome**

**...**

Here I am, told to be locked inside my bedroom again...Well, honestly, I want to be. My Onii-chans Arceus and Giratina are probably raping those girls I tricked into coming home with me from our school. My Onii-chans always hurt and abuse girls that like them. Those two are the most popular in school. Me, I'm just a normal person, so nobody ever believes me when I tell them we're all related. I never want nor try to anger them because they have short tempers and are really scary when they're mad. The only way I can satisfy them is to bring them their daily "feed" of innocent high school girls who simply had crushes on them. "Sigh..." I hate myself for doing this...but being so much taller than the girls, 5'6", I have a big advantage over them to take them against their will if they try to resist. If I try to tell my Onii-chan's I don't like this, they threaten to hurt my friends and that's something I just can't let happen. "Onii-chans..."

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Shaymin, it's us, open up!" Giratina Onii-chan yelled his deep, crunchy voice through the door. I take no time to open the door for them. My brothers tower even me, Arceus Onii-chan being 4 inches taller and Giratina Onii-chan's 5 inches taller. They both look angry and I'm scared. "Come with us. Now." I gulped. Did I do something to anger him? Nothing frightens me more than angrying them, like I said before. I followed behind them, nervous to the bone because of not knowing what they'll do to me. "You fucked up, Shaymin." I chocked on my own breath and was now having trouble walking a straight pace. "Those girls sucked. Constant over exaggerated screaming and felt like we were inside a black hole. So, as for you...it's punishment time~!"

Now I was really, really scared. What were they going to do to me? It doesn't sound like a simple yelling I'll get. Oh no, oh no, oh no..."I-I'm sorry Onii-chan...s! Please spare me! I'll do better next time-" He gave me a horrifying glare that made me shriek. Arceus Onii-chan rubbed my head. His smile calmed me down a little.

"Don't pay attention to him. We won't hurt you, but you _will _feel something." My smile vanished in a flash. I know for sure I'm in trouble, but not knowing what will exactly happen to me is tearing me apart. They led me to Gira Onii-chan's bedroom and locked the door behind them.

"Now..." Gira Onii-chan started pacing around the room. "Since you dissapointed your brothers, you will have to pay." I started shaking. Gira Onii-chan sat on his bed and patted his lap, gesturing me to come over. I skitted over to him and plopped on his lap. I always feel...weird when I sit on Onii-chan's lap. Whenever he talks, it's like his voice vibrates throughout my body. His heartbeats and breathing are also interesting to hear, too. Despite me being very tall, I feel like a little puppy whenever I sit on his or other Onii-chan's lap. "You know how we do those girls, right, Shaymin? So...we'll do the same to **you.**" My eyes widened. M-My Onii-chans are going to do _that _to me?!

"B-But Gira Onii-chan, we're related, we can't do that!"

"I don't give a shit about relations." He turned me around to face him. I've never been so close to his face before. He has such vibrant red eyes and wonderful dark skin. He really looks...great. When he touched my cheek, I started blushing. He smirked. "Hmm, you think your brother's that hot? Well, of course." My legs trembled when I felt him lifting up my dress. "Your brother and I will give you a punishment you won't forget."

"..." I didn't want to do this with my own blood...but I have no choice. I didn't do my job right, so I have to receive this punishment. I was very, very scared. I've never done such things before, but I could hear the screams of pain those girls would make. I don't want to feel that same pain as them, but if I try to go against them, it will turn out to something much, much worse. "Ah!" My voice screeched a loud sound from the sudden touch of Gira Onii-chan's fingers massaging my cameltoe. Not only were my legs jiggly like jelly now, but my whole body, too.

"All I'm doing is just touching you, calm down." My fingers dug deeper into my panties. I let out pants, clenching Onii-chan's shoulders really hard. "Hmm hmm hmm, it's getting pretty moist down here. Do you like it when big brother touches you like this? Dirty girl." Moist because I like it...? No, it's not that. It's just because I've never experienced this before, that's why. I whimpered when I felt Arce Onii-chan suddenly come from behind and give my ear a lick. His eyes were staring straight into mine.

"You think I was just gonna stand there and let big bro have all the fun?" Shivers went up my spine as he continued licking my ear and then eventually going to my cheek and down to the side of my neck. "Such lovely, bright skin, Shaymin. Maybe...even a more beautiful shade of milky white than mines." My mouth wriggled when he put his hand inside the front side of my panties. "Even down here, you have such soft...and _wet _textures." Both of my Onii-chans touching me in a place they shouldn't made my chest tight and my breathing going in an inaccurate pattern. "My, my, little sis, you seem to enjoy this very much. You're much more tolerable and enjoyable then all of those other girls."

"!" Onii-chan...thinks I'm much better? Onii-chan, both of them, whenever they compliment me...my, it sends static shocks of happiness throughout my body. Even with such a forbidding experience between blood-relatives, it warms my heart to be complimented by him. "Hah...!" My body forced itself to bend when I felt Arce Onii-chan's tongue on _me _while Gira Onii-chan had his fingers inside of _me._ "A-Ah, ahh..." My embarrassed expression contrasted to Gira Onii-chan's confident-filled face.

"Tight, just as I imagined, sis. Say, how do you like the finger-and-licking action done to you? Although, my fingers can only go so far due to the rings..." Gira Onii's big fingers inside of me and Arce Onii's tongue licking me is really making my body respond in ways I'm not controlling it. It's like my body's trying to cooperate with them in order to make them feel even better. My voice is also participating with them as well. It doesn't sound like discomfort or fear, but rather...pleasure? "Oooh, I'm liking those sounds ya making there! Whimper all you want, I KNOW you like this!" No, it's not like that...I think. I mean, sure, I'm making all of these suggestive noises, but...

"O...Onii-chan. I, I think something might come out of me, s-so please stop...! ! !" They didn't stop, but rather intensified it. W-Why?! S-Something will come out of me, why won't they..."Ah, ahh!" N-Noooo, it's coming out of me! ...It's not yellow, though. It's white. I think it's...cum. "Hah...hah...ah!" Gira Onii threw me off of him. Arce Onii caught me, luckily.

"Damnit, Gira, be gentle with her!"

"Hmm..." His fingers were dripping in my stuff. "Sure is a lot, but dammit, it got on my rings..." He licked them off with his tongue. His frustrated face right now makes me very sad. Those rings mean a whole lot to them. Encrusted in real gold, I guess it's only natural.

"I'm sorry, Onii-chan..." Arce Onii-chan gave my head a pat.

"Nah, nah, it's alright, I'm sorry. Stupid me should have took them off, like...now." He slipped them off and dropped them on the dresser. "Forgot to say, your tasty, well better tasting than those other bitches who came." Now it's Gira Onii-chan who's complimenting me. He rarely ever does that, so it's especially nice to hear one from him. "Oh, and don't think we're done with you, yet." Gira Onii-chan started to unzip his pants. "Come here." Gira Onii-chan finished and his m-member came out.

"Ahh..." I-It's so...big and firm- o-oh my! What am I saying? But...it's so thick and it's pulsing with something leaking out of the opening. I can't stop staring at it. I...I can't stop until I actually touch it. "Ahh..." Before I knew it, I got down on my knees and touched it. "Onii-chan...it feels so thick and firm...just as I thought." I...I can't believe I just really said that. Even Gira Onii-chan looked shocked by my words.

"H-Hey, I didn't tell you to...ohh..." Now Gira Onii-chan's making noise? It's so unlike him to make such sounds. I wonder if he would like it more if I..."! H-Hey!" I placed Gira Onii's big thing inside of my mouth. Oh my...it's beating inside of my mouth like a heart. It's hard and thick, but a bit chewy if I nibble it. I can also taste that stuff that was coming out of it, too. My mouth is stretching so much, but if I move my mouth, then maybe...Oh dear, I can barely move my mouth up and down as smoothly as I wanted to. "Damn, you're good, and you've never even done this before..." My whole concentration was on pleasuring my Onii-chan.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't just pay attention to him!" I felt Arce Onii's member pressing against my cheek. Oh, I guess I did forget about him. I did not intentionally mean to.

"S...Sorry." Now I have to give them a fair share of pleasure with my mouth. While using my mouth for one, I stroke the other with my hand until I switch. Both of them are groaning while complementing me on my skills. I don't want this to be refereed to as "skills." My jaw hurts and my mouth begs for a rest. This is something I'm certainly not proud of being "good" at, but if it's my Onii-chans...then it's okay. They will shoot that white cum stuff, too, but I highly doubt that they will tell me until the last minute. "Ah...!?" Like right now! Now parts of my hair, the side of my cheek, and the inside of my mouth is covered with their stuff. Eww, it's all over me... "Mph!" Arce Onii roughly rubbed my face with a towel I didn't know he had before.

"There. Don't want your cute face stained, now..."

"Anyways..." Gira Onii lifted me back up. "Here comes the _real _fun!" Gira Onii went inside of me, and then Arce Onii took my butt. I-It happened so quickly, the pain from both sides both hit me at the same time like a combo attack. I wanted to scream, I really did, b-but if I just give this some time, it'll let up and I won't feel pain anymore. "You felt tight with just my fingers and now...wow." Gira Onii and Arce Onii are not being gentle at all, which does not help cease the pain easily. Is this what those girls felt? If so...then why did they make it seem like they were being killed? I mean, it hurts a lot at first, yeah, but I'm not sure it's worth the screaming.

"O-Onii-chans..." The pain...it'll certainly be effective after this, but right now...it's starting to feel good. I know it's wrong, because they are both my Onii-chan's, but...I can't help it. It's much too embarrassing to tell them how this feels, but I'm sure they know, anyway. My moans of pleasure, my hips moving on their own...it's very obvious how I feel about all of this. "Gira Onii-chan...Arce Onii-chan..." I feel immense pleasure from both sides, I just can't focus on a specific person.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum, but unlike Arce, I'll get you preg if I do it inside of you..." He threw me off of him with Arce Onii-chan holding me instead. "As for me, I-I'm at my limit!" The white stuff shot insde of me. The first it's ever gone into me. I wonder if it will happen again...

"Hah, hah..." They laid me on Gira Onii's bed to rest. I was stinging tremendously down there so I most likely wouldn't be able to move, anyway. Gira Onii rubbed my forehead while Arce Onii stroked my leg.

"...You can quit bringing girls over here." Gira Onii-chan suddenly said, which surprised me and even Arce Onii. "Those loud, screaming sluts are incomparable to you. For now, _you'll _be the one we'd like to play with...only at times you want."

"Giratina, you can't be seri-"

"Okay."

"!"

"It would Giratina Onii-chan and me happy to do that."

"O...Okay, if you're sure..."

Now, I won't have to do the horrible thing of luring girls over here anymore and those two can stop the even more horrible deeds to them. Sure, they did it to me, but during it...it felt nice. I...I'm absolutely okay with doing this with my Onii-chans. Now, everyone is happy!

* * *

**Would write something, but in a hurry so can't, byyyye!**


	19. Silver's Lesson Wink Wink

**Drabblemon Party! 19**

**More rape. Yaaaaaay! :D Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Pairing: M Feraligatr x Silver, Requester: SoulSilverDesu, Genre: Forced, Yaoi, Pokephilia**

**...**

"YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT!" Silver slammed the tree next to him with his fist, making Magneton flinch. Magneton failed to defeat a trainer's Pokemon, but he truthfully cannot be blamed. He was fighting against a Ground type only because he recklessly made his other Pokemon get hurt. Despite all that, Magneton still lowered his head in shame. He never likes to disappoint his trainer. Not only him; his other Pokemon feel the exact same way, too. However, the only Pokemon who has mixed feelings is his "starter" (quotations, because he stole him) Feraligatr. While he does feel bad when he or his other teammates don't do the job, he's the only one who is actually _angry _about Silver's attitude. Who wouldn't? Silver is cold-hearted, strict, and never gives nor shows the love his Pokemon deserve for always trying so hard. He wants to impress Silver all the time, he really does, but Silver's satanic-like demeanor needs to be dealt with, and advice from a just-as-pissed-off Lance would surely do the trick...

"Nnngh...Nngh..." Silver was sound asleep in his bed. Even his snores sounded grumpy. Feraligatr pretended to be asleep just enough so that he would be asleep. He told, in his and other Pokemon's native Pokelanguage, his buddies all about the plan and agreed to leave them alone in the room for tonight. Feraligatr knows for sure that he's history once he's done with Silver, but taking that risk of being released from the team is worth if it's teaching him a lesson.

Withstanding Silver's snoring, the room is quiet, the air in the room is heavy, and Gatr shall brace himself for the sinful thing he's about to do. He slowly rose up, trying not to make even a tap. Silver's bed is all the way over on the opposite side of the room. It's about 10 steps...with tiptoeing. With just normal walking, it's about 5 steps, but walking on a creaky wooden panel floor plus his heavy feet would surely make some noise. Gatr pumped himself up and carefully, and very slowly, put one claw after the other. The creaks were slight and the indications that he would wake up sometimes shook Feraligatr but he progressed on. It was until he was actually crouching above Silver that he realized something: he's a big, strong, and ferocious alligator. Silver is just a little pre-teen boy. Why was he being so cautious and careful to begin with, knowing what will happen even if he would have woke up Silver before.

Feraligatr will begin this act of unforgiveness by first groping him. Silver had on a black tanktop with sweatpants on, but the bottom of him will come later. Gatr thought he looked...even hotter with less clothing on than normal, all the more want to touch him. Gatr gave him a lick on his cheek. Normally, this is what Pokemon do to show affection for their trainer, but Silver would never let that happen with him. His cheek was, unlike him, nice and soft. His tongue could get used to that, so he gave it a few more licks. "Nnngh..." Silver started grunting. Feraligatr smirked: that was only the beginning of the many sounds he will force this boy to make.

His cheeked was caked with saliva and surprisingly still sound asleep. He wonders how much it would take before he woke up. Next, he brushed his big hand over his little chest. His skin is delicate albeit the hard textures due to his few abs. His palms, being very careful not inject his claws inside him, sunk into his skin the harder, but gently, when pressing it more against his stomach. "Uhh..huuh..." He let out a very uncharacteristically innocent moan. It made Gatr pause. That moan sounded so hot to him, it made him blush. Now he was really bold. He threw Silver's tanktop up to expose his whole chest now. He averted his eyes to the two pink nipple right there on him. He pondered if he should use his claws or tongue first, but decided to go with the former. He locked each one in between his claws and gave it a good squeeze.

"E-Erh, ah!" His moan was a louder one this time. Gatr loved it, but he didn't love it when he noticed those closed eyes of his opening up more and more. "Nnngh...what the fuck is..." He had a disgruntled look on his face while scratching his head. He lowered his eyes to where he felt the weird disturbances. His eyes froze. Then they looked up to Gatr. Then back down. Then back to up. He jumped. "Wha, What the fuck is this?! What the hell do you think you're doing, Feraliga- TOR?!" Gatr wasn't just going to give up like that. He flipped Silver to lay on his stomach throwing those baggy pants off at the speed of light. Silver, still confused, shocked, and progressively angry when he came to realize what's going on, struggled drastically. "Let me go! ! Don't fucking touch me, you perverted piece of shit!" Gatr at this point didn't care about his words. The only other obstacle standing is his way were those accursed boxers.

"?! No, stop it! ! !" Feraligatr shredded the boxers apart. Silver's bare butt was now out in the open for others to see. He couldn't had been more angry but especially humiliated. "You asshole! I'll turn you into the pound! Into Team Rocket! !" Gatr didn't care what would happen: he needs to teach this guy a lesson about the way he treats his Pokemon, in his own little way. He began groping the soft skin, amazed by how squishy the booty is, and how some of the skin would stick out when he clamped it in his hands. Unbeknownst to Silver, he was blushing from embarrassment and how dirty the touching was. He now tried back kicking Gatr's body, but to no prevail. "You...sick, gay asshole..." At this point, he couldn't even scream. He didn't know it, but his body was being felt up in such a way that he couldn't. Instead of growls of fury, he was simply panting while making occasional sounds.

As much as Gatr wanted to continue squeezing the top-quality texture of his rump, he went to stretching the cheeks apart, now. "?!" Silver's most secret and precious spot, his anus, now in the view of another male. "Damnit, quit it! I'll hate you for the rest of my life if you don't! I'll even release you!" The kickings recontinued. Gatr was honestly getting annoyed of his rantings. Continuing to spread the cheeks wide with now two claws, he used a claw from his free hand to barely having it go inside of him. Silver's body tightened. "What the hell are you doing, freak?!" Gatr wondered how tight this boy is. So, he inserted the claw deep enough until it was actually in. Silver let out a loud groan and his kicks became even more powerful with fury.

Ignoring that, Gatr was mesmerized by how tight he is. Even his finger was having a hard time coming out. He couldn't even imagine fitting the _main prize _inside of there...but that thought only excited him more. Speaking of which, he was nice and lovely down there, forcing Silver to reach his hand over to it. "I'm not gay, no! Don't make me touch that!" Sad for him, he did. He cringed unlike he ever did before by the slimy and hard texture of it. Not only that, but the size of it made him shudder, too. He made Silver's hand do a few strokes of it, leaving a reminder of what was about to enter inside of him.

Feraligatr would have done him in the position he's in right now, but he decided against it. He wants to do it in the cowgirl position, to see that face of his when he's being dominated over, a trait that he would always conqueror. Whether it be with pushing two certain kids out of the way everytime or openly insulting theirs, others, and even himselves often, it would be his turn to see how it feels. When he put Silver into the position, Silver took this grand opportunity to dig his fingers into Feraligatr's shoulder as much as he could. It didn't even leave a scratch. Then, like the flick of a light switch, he went from threatening, to pleading.

"Don't do this to me, please! I-I'm s-s-s-SORRY, okay?! Sorry if I pissed you or the guys off! There, you happy now, you sick piece of shit?! So please, let me go! ! !" It seems that the lesson was learned before it was even taught. Gatr didn't want that. HE wants Silver to learn psychically, no matter what. As Gatr predicted, entering this boy was not a simple task. Silver, on the other hand, was feeling pain escalating higher and higher. "Aggh, it hurts, it hurts!" Finally, after what seemed like whatever, he was finally in. Before he even moved, it felt wonderful inside of scaly, gummy walls covering his dick like a blanket was certainly a swell welcoming gift. "Hah...Hah..." Tears invaded his eyes with some traveling halfway down his cheek. Gatr got back into reality and now started to move.

"N-No, don't! ! ! I swear the Pokegods in the sky, I'll fucking **KILL **YOU." He went back to using the very cold words of his. Gatr feels that, thrust after thrust, he will get through to this guy that his language is the exact reason why he's even in this predicament. Rude and nasty, it's not cute. He figured going as wild as a racehorse would be ideal. The more his dick slammed inside of the tiny ass, the less Silver was talking, and the more the moaning was coming. The blush became even deeper and his face started to become very sweaty. Feraligatr lapped it off of him, believing it ruined his cute face. "... ..." He wondered if his silent treatment was because he was actually feeling good or he's in a state of traumatic shock. While pondering that, he didn't notice the exact moment of when Silver went from trying to shred his shoulders to pieces to gently placing his hands on them as if they were a baby. Also, it felt much more because he wasn't the only one working his body: Silver was participating by moving his body, too. When Gatr noticed, he felt that this answered his question.

"D...Don't think for a second that I like this..." Either he was pulling the tsundere card or he still truly didn't like this, but that's up to many to decide. Gatr, at least, he believed his trainer _does _like this and blatantly refuses to admit it. Gatr thinks he'll confess when gets the next thing coming to him: cum. He gripped Silver's butt, threw his hips up, and with that, let out a successful amount of cum inside. "Wh-What the hell...take it out of me...I don't want that inside of me..." It was too late for that. Feraligatr gave him one last lick before releasing the boy from his grasp and setting him down on the bed. He feels apologetic for shredding his boxers, so he after cleaning him up with some water, he cleans the tired boy and changes him to new ones.

Feraligatr now...felt that it was his time to go. As he made his way to the door, he hoped that this taught Silver how to treat his Pokemon well. Though...he really wish he could still stay, but every benefits comes with a doubt. "Wait!" He stopped instantly. He expected a punch or a kick or some more rude words. Instead, he got, having to bend down, a pat on the head from Silver. "I...I still hate you for doing that to me, but...thanks. Umm...it's the most perverted and sick way how, but I guess I...learned my lesson or whatever. You're staying with me." As soon as those last four words were spoken, he found himself giving his trainer a mad bear hug. "A-Agh! You're crushing me, you're CRUSHING me! ! !" Gatr, he can't wait till his friends see, and the guy behind this plan Lance see, that with tough love, even the grouchiest can learn from right to wrong.

* * *

**So...sleeeeepy~. Maybe some nice Animal Crossing: New Leaf will do the trick. (psst, my Dream Address is 5400-2233-1354. Visit meh dream, pwease~! :D) Umm, so with that out the way, I hope you all enjoyed~!**


	20. Cool Dragon Guy

**Drabblemon Party! 20**

**Why must Chicago feel like the surface of the sun? Man oh man...While I sit in between an AC and fan that blows hot wind, enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: Anime Iris x M Dragonite x M Haxorus, Requester: HopeYouLikeItI'mCurtisHawking (dat name!), Genre: Threesome, Pokephilia**

**...**

"Wooow~!" That Haxorus...he's AMAZING~! :D Right now, I'm currently watching a live Pokemon battle. It's between a Tamer called Sanders with his Haxorus and a Lass called Melly with her Meinshao. I could less about the latter due to how AWESOME of a trainer Sanders is! He has such great strategy and his Haxorus is able to execute it out perfectly. I would yell out and cheer along with the other spectators. Ash and Cilan laughed everytime I did and agreed that he and his Pokemon were an amazing duo. Everyone...except my Dragonite. While he would never want to admit, he was undoubtedly jealous of how impressed I was by that Haxorus. It infuriated him. I bet he thinks HE should be the only Dragon I'm impressed by,not by my Axew or that "jackoff" Haxorus, but he himself. When he first met me, he would have cared less due to him not taking acknowledge of me, but he does, and it makes him angry. I'm sure he wanted so much to go down there and interfere with the fight, challenging Haxorus himself. However, he knew that it would cause him and us to be kicked out the stadium and if that happened, I would be so irate!

Well, why else would he be crossing his arms with an even grouchier than usual look on his face? Ehh, maybe I'm just thinking too deep into this. ***BAM* **"WOAH! ! ! Guys, did y'all see that?!" I was practically shaking Ash and Cilan. Haxorus avoided Meinshao's Jump Kick by doing an unexpected high leap in the air and then while she was still recovering from that attack, slammed her down with a Dragon Tail. This guy...he's a prophecy! Meinshao was officially knocked out. We all cheer loudly for his victory! Oh man, oh man, what I wouldn't do to perosnally meet those two!

"Guys, wasn't that amazing?!" Ash, Cilan, and I talked about our thoughts of the fight. We all talked about the awesome moves, the strategies, and pretty much all of the amazing things! Axew and Pikachu were imitating some of their moves while Dragonite looked even angrier than before. "Dragonite..." I put my hand on his arm. "Don't tell me...you're actually JEALOUS? ;D" Biiingo~! He punched the wall in response and I started laughing. I don't care how tough he tries to act, I can read him like a book!

"*whistle* What a goood punch that was right there! He certainly has some strength." !? That voice! That cool, calm, and collected voice I heard during the opening of the battle...Sanders!

"Waaahh...!" It's him, in the flesh! Also standing by him was the very, very awesome Haxorus that had singlehandely whooped that Meinshao's ass! "Y-Y-Y-Yo!" I waved like a hyperactive kid who consumed too much sugar. He and Haxorus walked up to us.

"Yo, yourself! I could definitely hear your guys' cheers the most in that crowd. I appreciate it!" Really? He heard US through the hundreds of people there? Well, I guess my slightly sore throat was worth it! "It was yours especially, little girl! What is your name, hm? Haxorus and I would like to know!" I bowed down while holding my skirt like a princess.

"My name is Iris. Like you, I'm a Dragon type trainer. I really like dragons, heh hee!"

"I can see. Your lovely looking Dragonite there..." Dragonite flicked his hand at him. I gave his arm a pinch. Sanders laughed. "Also, your Axew there is very cute!" Axew smirked while doing a confident pose. Ohhh, Axew! ;D "Though...if you do not mind me asking...why is your Axew not evolved? Surely you've been with it enough for it to have been evolved..." Axew put on a serious face then. I'm not sure how to answer this... "Oh! I'm sorry, did I ask something that was sensitive?"

"Oh no, it's not like that at all! I guess I just...have a hard time training him up into a powerful, awesome..." I gazed at Haxorus. "Amazing...Kick-assing...tough...brave..." I an feel the sparkles coming into my eyes.

"Umm...little missy?" He was waving his hand in front of my face that snapped me out of it. "Is my Haxorus THAT grand?"

"Yeah, yeah! Very!" Dragonite and Axew let out an angry growl at Haxorus. He let out a nervous laugh. "You two, be nice! Now Mr. Sanders, since we're both Dragon type lovers/trainers and lovers, can we talk about Dragons?!" I gave him the puppy eyes. I'm sure he knows a LOT about Dragons! "Please, please, please!"

"Hmm...okay! I don't see why not. Right, Haxorus?" **"Haxorus!"**

"Yyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaay!"

**"DRAGONITE! ! !" **Dragonite pointed his finger at Haxorus and then did a punching motion like in boxing. **"DDDrrrrrrrrago!" **Then he pointed a finger to himself. Ohhh dear, he's picking a fight.

"D'ohhh, that's it! Dragonite, return!" I forced him back into his Pokeball. He better not come out or I'll get the ice from the soda fountain over there and... "Sorry about that! Let's go!" Ash and Cilan, I'll see you guys later. Axew, you go with them, too!"

"Yeah, okay! Have a nice chat! Come on, Cil."

"Sure! See ya, Iris!"

Hooh me goodness, hoh me goodness...in a private room with Sanders and his amazing Pokemon! Not only that, but he told me all kinds of amazing things about Dragons that even I still didn't know! Like me, he used to have a strong dislike for Ice types, too. How could this guy be even more amazing than he already is? "...So yeah, another thing I know about the drags is-"

"Oh my! Has my clock gotten out of whack? I have to be somewhere right now and it's 10 minutes behind! Sorry Iris, but I have to go. You can stay here with Haxorus if you like."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Without further ado, I must leave. Good bye!"

"Yeah." And with that, he was gone. Now it's just me and Haxo sitting on the bed. Gee, I wonder what I should say or do. Being silent certainly isn't an option. "You know...my Axew, he wants to become a powerful Haxorus like you. However, it's really, really hard to train and evolve a Dragon type. I can see why, though. I mean, look at those awesome horns of yours! May I touch them?"

**"Haxorus!" **He gave me a nod.

"Alright!" I crawled over and placed my knees on his legs. Touching the horns, they feel so hard and sharp. "So coool...you could probably slice concrete with these things! You're the definition of awesome!" I noticed that he was blushing. Aww, how cute! He's a shy one! "Heh heh heh! Also, that sharp back of yours is also nice!" I tried to reach back to them, but curse my height, I'm so short so I lean over his head! "Yagh! Oh dear, I'm sorry!"

He caught me, luckily, but...I feel my butt is being gripped pretty tight with something pointy. Ah, wait! "Woah!" I hop off, totally embarrassed that he had to catch me like that! "Sorry, sorry! It's my fault for not- huh?" He suddenly turned his whole body around. He's probably snickering at me or something. I pouted. "Hah hah hah, I know I'm short! No need to rub it in- oof!" When I tried getting closer, he held me back! "Ah hah hah, come on, no need to hide it, you can laugh!" He shook his head. I understood that it wasn't what I thought. So what, he wasn't trying to hide his laugh? What was he trying to hide?

"Haxorus, come on, won't you please show me? I won't get angry at you, I promise!"

**"..."**

He gave me a slow nod. Sheesh, what's the concern? He slowly moved his arms away. I peeked over to see. "! Oh my!" H-He was hiding...an erection? What the heck? His face was as red as lava. Well this is random, what's with this? Hmm...was it because..."Was it because you grabbed my butt?"

**"..." **With great hesitation, he nodded. Oh. I guess it's understandable: most guys would get excited if they touched a girl like that. There's no way I can be mad at him.

"Since I'm the cause of it..." I gripped his erection, which made him jump. "I shall be the one to solve this!" I began stroking it slowly. He started shifting his legs while his arms twitched. Oh, am I doing a good job at this? "It's big. I guess you're evolved in more than one way." It's almost more than a handful: I wonder if my mouth can take this.

**"Haxo...Hax...Haaa..." **He gripped his hand on my wrist. Oh, oh, oh...he must truly enjoy this. I want to be able to please such an amazing thing, so I'll do my best! I accelerate the speed in my hand. When I do, he moans even louder, while as gripping my wrist even harder. It's actually starting to hurt...but it's worth it if I'm pleasing him~!

"If you ever cum, you don't have to warn me." I say right before putting his penis inside of my mouth. Damn, I was right: it's just as much as full in my mouth than it was when gripped in my hand. It's throbbing madly, just like it was doing when in my hand. I can only only go down to half way, but even that is barely, due to my tiny mouth. Everything about me is just so small. Well, I'll just make this up by going at a perfect speed.

**"H-Haxorus!" **

"!" He came! The cum is flowing inside of my mouth and down my throat so fast as if it were an attack. His hands are yanking my ponytails pretty hard. I'm so surprised that he enjoys this so much. Wouldn't a better girl be even more enjoyable? "Ohhh..." I lift my head up and the remaining cum I didn't swallow drips down from my tongue. "You sure came a lot..."

**"Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." **

**"!"**

"?!" When we turn our heads around, they nearly turn blue: it's Dragonite, and he looks like he's about to go on a psychopathic rampage. "Uhh..." I guess there's no explaining the cum in my mouth and the remaining on the bed. Calming down the frightened Haxorus, I crawled over to Dragonite. He must be so envious, it's not even funny. "Dragonite..." I pulled his hand on my butt. "Instead of killing him, you both can have me, okay~?" In response, he gave my butt a hard squeeze. "Ah, ah, gentle, now." His erection sprang out, about the same, or maybe even bigger, size than Haxorus. "Here..." I pulled down my pants, revealing my bare butt. Haxorus pulled it down even more and showed the front side of me, then laying under me. Now I see.

"Oh, oh dear...okay, I'm ready, you guys." At the same time, both of them entered me. It was a handful and a mouthful, but this...these girths take the cake! "Haaa..." Now they started moving, and that realization grew even more evident. It hurts, but because I wanted to do this, the pain barely stays for even a minute. It's like I'm taking two big hits inside of me, one by my friend's Pokemon and my own. One nice one, once grouchy one...they both team up and collide me with their most powerful, dominating weapon.

**"Drago...Drag..."**

**"Hax...orus!"**

Even their moans are different. Dragonite just went faster. It feels like he got bigger inside of me. I start to feel it more from him than I do with Haxorus, but then that quickly changes. He gets right back in rhythm with Dragonite. If I had to be silly, I would say this a competition to see who can please me more. If that's the case: nobody would win. "Nobody...ohh..." My body's being flopped around like a sandbag and my hair swaying away like curtains. Sanders...you left me alone with your partner and than it escalated into this. I wonder what you would say to this?

"Guys, I...if you ever get the feeling of cumming soon, don't worry. You can blast it all in me if you want. L-Like...a Dragon Pulse..." !? W-Woah, these guys just cranked it up to high gear! Now it feels like I'm in a game of bumpercarts. My head's bouncing up and down so much that it just might pop up. They're going to cum soon, they're going to cum soon! The sooner I believe it may come, the more anticipated I am for when it actually comes. "Oh, woahhh!"

They did it. I thought it would only be my mouth that would have cum in it, but I was wrong x2. It's traveling inside me in both holes so quick like a cannon. "Ha...y-you did great. Both of you..." My little body can't take it. I pass out from the mass stimulation.

"Iris...Iris...little miss, wake up!"

"!" I wake up and Sander's face is front of me! "Ohh...hm?" I was still inside the room. I was sitting on his lap while Dragonite and Haxorus happily gazed down at me. "Ahh, Mr. Sanders. ou guys."

"Ah hah hah! I found you sleeping inside of here! Was my bed that comfy? Not only that, but you didn't even clean up the milk you were drinking on the bed, gah hah hah hah!" Oh man, I forgot about the thought of cleaning the bed. Welll, let's just conclude as milk on the bed. Yep. Haxorus and Dragonite agree.

* * *

**Rushing this one out before midnight strikes like a boss. Bye!**


	21. Except Groudon

**Drabblemon Party! 21**

**Sorry I haven't been doing the "a drabble a day" cycle: the reason's either I'm out somewhere or I'm doing other things on the Internet: usually the latter, heh heh. Well, enough of that. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: M Zekrom x M Reshiram, Requester: Sandsla****sher, Genre: Humiliation, Yaoi**

**...**

"..."

"..."

Insolent, girly-lookin' jerkface. Why must I have to sit next to this bird-shit-colored cad in these Legendary meetings? Seriously, Arceues must have done this shit on purpose. Whatever. I'll just go to sleep like I usually do. Just...like...now- "WOAH, SHIT!"

***BOOM!***

I leaned in too far in my chair and slammed down on the floor. No, that wasn't a accident. It causes force to slam a chair down as fast as mine did. Laughter soon boomed in the room, but specific one stuck out to me: Reshiram's. You son of a bitch... I rocketed back up and grabbed him by the chest tuft. "DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING PUNCH YOU?!" As usual, the pompous bitch flicked his head to flaunt that gay hairstyle of his.

"Get over yourself...it's _your _fault for leaning down into the chair, stupid. Don't blame me if you'll be as rude as to sleep during a meeting."

"He's right." Oh great, now Mr. I'm-Important-Because-I'm-God's going to put his two cents in. "Maybe if you would be respectful, that wouldn't have happened."

"Up yours, you old geezer!" I glared back at bird-shit fur. "And YOU! Next time you pull something like that, I'll turn you into Thanksgiving dinner!"

"Hm hm hm...Such talk from a guy who has eyes that resemble that of a drug taker." I started steaming. Why this little...!

"You have some nerve talking about somebody's eyes when YOURS look like that of a chain smoker! Also, never heard of _boner _fur being a hit with the kids, Barney."

"?!" Hah hah! Zekrom got jokes, bitch! Zekrom got jokes! Most of the others were laughing while clapping. NEVER try to talk crap to a PokeBlack man.

"Alright the two of you, stop it!" Yaaaay, it's no-mouth old coot again. -_-; "Because you two disrupted the meeting AND dare to land an insult to me, you two shall PAAAAY! ! !" Oh no...the madman in deadbones is coming out again. Whenever it does, it's never a rainbow down the road. "Now...as punishment, well...I shall plan to humiliate you...ZEKROM, by forcing you to do the unspeakable."

"What?!" Why ME?! Reshiram is just as guilty! "A-Anyways, what's this "unspeakable" you speak of, you crazy old man?" He did a sinister snicker. Oh, god...

"No, no, no...it's not what I'll make you do. It's what I'll _force _someone to do to you." What? What the hell is he talking about? "And that person shall be, of course...Reshiram." Everyone did a retarded, exaggerated "ohh" and I gulped. What the hell is he going to make him to do me? "Reshiram!"

"Yes, boss?"

"Humiliate him...s**exually."**

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! :O"

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! No, no, no, no, no...he must be joking, he HAS to be joking! No, he's not, the crinkled old bat's never a jokester. "...And you seriously think I'll let him to anything to me? Look, I don't care if you're the leader, there's no in-"

"Or do you want to be banished to the underworld?"

"I'll happily take that!"

"...Reshiram, you may proceed."

"Certainly, sir!" God dammit...Okay, maybe it's not even that bad. He'll probably just make me say some good things about him or something, which would still make me cringe, but really nothing sexual, right? There's no way he would- ?! What the, what the hell is this? A rope?!

"Wh-Where did this rope come from?!"

"Don't worry about it..." He stroked my cheek with his claw. "I'm gonna have some _fun _with you. Right here, right now." I sweatdropped. Why couldn't I be the one that he forced to do something to him? I would've been giving him the greatest punches he's ever seen! And to do it in front of all these people...?

"Before anything, I want to see that marvelous thing of yours, hm hm hm hm!" God, I knew it: he IS gay, but for me?! You've got to be kidding me...I mean, yeah, I'm hot and all, but I'd rather have, like Latias or Virizion hitting on me! I'm taking an acid shower after this...

"Ah?!" He hand his claws rubbing me down there. I cringed tremendously. If it's not terrible enough, everyone's watching like it's a damn show. Why?! "St-Stop touching me, freak!" He smirked at me.

"You're blushing while you say that. I think you secretly want this, you know?" My eyes twitched. Some of the others even came in closer. "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess you can't see him if he's sitting roped in a chair. Heere we go!"

"Gyah!" He threw on top of the table with my arms and legs still bounded behind with the rope. Then he crawled on top of the table. "Come on, stop it! ! ! Arceus, you piece of shit, stop him!"

"I'm afraid not. So, how does it feel to have everyone watching you as your enemy molests you? I think the evidence there gives me my answer."

"?...?!" He was gripping my dick. The embarrassment and disgust skyrocketed. Everyone started commenting and stuff like this was some kind of presentation or something.

"Hee hee! Look, everyone! He says he dislikes it, yet it's rock hard in my hand. And now..." His hand started moving. Shivers ran down my spine and my face turned blue. I can't believe this is happening to me...

"Stop...it...bitch." Oh god, I can't even talk in a straight sentence. It kills me inside that I'm being effected by this. Some of the excited looks on everyone's faces didn't help, either. "Wh-Why the hell a-are you all...watching me? Freaks...ahh!" Why the hell did I just moan?! All he did was stroke it a little faster. The what the others said next really was the shot from a gun.

"Wow, Zekrom, are you really enjoying that?"

"It's sooo big!"

"Reshiram, stroke it harder!"

What the fuck are they saying?! Everyone around here is crazy...and oh my god, I feel like I'm going to cum soon, but never in my life would I want another male to be the cause of that. Especially _him_! I let out groans of devastation and plea to get me out of this, but the others mistook this as moans of pleasure. I'll die before I ever feel pleasure from him.

"Are you going to cum soon, rival? In that case, then..." Then he really took it too far: he went from giving me a handjob to blowjob. I shut my mouth as tight as I could to avoid making any types of sounds. I don't want them misunderstanding anymore.

"Oi, oi, I want some moaning~!"

"Damnit, I won't stand for this! A live porn show needs some noise!" Mew flew over and started opening my mouth up forcefully. Mew, you're a dog's chew toy when I get you!

"F-F-Fuck you, Mew...ohhh..." It couldn't be helped. All the sounds I was bottling up came out while continued doing it to me.

"Hey Resh, I'll help you!" Kyurem came over and forced Reshiram's head to go down even more. Kyurem, you fucking bastard! Why is everyone against me in this? Was this all planned or something...? Oh no, no, no...I can't hold it in any longer. No matter how I much I want to hold it in, nor how much I want to slap these faggot ass bitches in the face with a Fusion Bolt, I can't hold it in anymore.

"Fuck, no!" I came inside his mouth. My pride is forever gone. Well, it was gone from the time this all even began, anyway. I wish my cum was traveling down a girl's mouth, not a boy's. I know for sure I'm never showing myself to here nor the rest of the world for the rest of my life after this. It would have been a much, much, MUCH better choice of just being locked in the underworld for the rest of my life. "*sniff* You assholes..." Great, now I'm tearing up. Well, it doesn't matter, anyways. He ruined my life and my manliness is in the high negative percentiles now.

"Aww, he's crying!"

"BOO HOO."

"Those are tears of joy right there."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! ! !" I swear, I'm so close to completely losing my sanity and killing everyone in this room. I was so angry, so humiliated...and this wasn't even FAIR, anyways! He was also arguing as well. Why am I the on;y one who suffers? Is this a racial issue? Because I'm Black?!

"Oh goodness...y-you certainly cum a lot, buddy. My mouth is full of it...Now, for my _other _mouth to take some!" Oh hell no, HELL NO! !

"No!" I headbutted Reshiram. He almost fell down. Everyone started glaring at me, but I didn't care. What he did was already going to far, but this crosses the line! I don't care what happens to me, but this will one of the things that won't! Arceus shook his head.

"You just can't cooperate...Groudon, come over here, please!" Groudon, who was the actually the only one NOT watching, thank god, walked over.

"Yeah?"

"Restrain your buddy for me." He didn't look like he wanted to. Oh I'm so glad I still have a royal friend out here. "That, or _you _suffer the consequences." What, why?! That god right there truly is an evil man...

"...Sorry, Zekrom." He locked my head into place.

"Don't...worry about it..." Reshiram rubbed his head while gripping my shoulder.

"That was so rude...but I'll forgive you. Well, here it goes." He started putting it inside of him. "Oh dear, oh my...it's not...going...ah, there it is!" I'm inside of him, now. I'm just thankful as all hell that isn't my first time or hello, Mr. Noose! Just hurry up and get this over with, just hurry up and get this over with... "Oh dear, oh...it's so big..." His heavy ass slamming down against my was killing my legs. Oh, how I wish he was literally killing me. Shit, he's so tight for a big guy...wait, what am I saying? I could care less about how he tight he is!

"S-Slow, slow...slow the hell down!" Not that I would enjoy it either way, anyways. He didn't even slow down, anyway. He was enjoying the hell our of this, and the others (except Groudon) were, too. Some even started masturbating. Nasty, sick idiots I'll never forgive. I want this to hurry up and end, so I thrust my hips up to fuck him even harder.

"Ahh! Z-Zekrom! I'm enjoying this so much even though you're my rival!" I'm NOT enjoying this one bit! I don't care if I'm blushing or making a bit of noise, I don't like it at all! "Y-You enjoy this too, right?"

"Like hell I do!" Everyone did a "tch" action with their mouth.

"Tch, he's bluffing!"

"Yeah, you have to like that!"

"He's in denial..."

No I'm not! I-I could never! Ah...yes, I can feel myself going to cum anytime soon. Yes... this will all be over, finally! Then, I'll make everyone here suffer and then go into hiding for the rest of my life! Heh heh heh hah hah, they'll suffer for what they've done!

"Here, you asshole!" I gave him what he wanted: an ass full of cum shooting down inside it. He let out a load moan while everyone else started cheering and clapping. That's it, this was planned. Everyone (except Groudon, I hope) put this all together to cause the whole humiliation act,

"Now..." Arceus began while Groudon untied the ropes off of me. "I hope this taught you a good lesson-"

"TAKE _THIS_ LESSON, ASSHOLES! ! ! !" I let out a Fusion Bolt so powerful even Zues couldn't pull this off. I laughed evilly as everyone fried like pieces chicken. Except Groudon. :p

"Thank goodness I'm a Ground type...I suppose. So umm, you're kind of screwed when they all recover. You should probably go into hiding. For a long time."

After calming down from my slightly mental state, I say, "Trust, I was planning to do that, anyway."

"Well, hide up in my place. Don't worry, I'm sure this will all be just a memory in a few months. Or years. Yeah, I'm going with years."

Yeah, that makes me feel A LOT better! Well, it's safe to say that my life is officially ruined, and it's all thanks to Arceus, Reshiram, and those other balls suckers. Except Groudon.

* * *

**Umm...yeaaaah...don't ask me how I came up with this because I don't know, either. Maybe I should ask the requester to hit me in the head with a brick. :p Whateva, byes~!**


	22. Zekrom Hates This Except Groudon

Drabblemon Party! 21.2

**I bet you're thinking "WTF do you mean 21.2?" Well, some others wanted to actually CONTINUE the Zek x Resh story, wouldn't you believe? So yeah, you should probably read that before you read this. Well, to get those out the way, enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: Zekrom x Groudon, Requesters: yamato2706 and pokelover-lover 1995, Genre: Yaoi, Forced**

...

Ash...Lava...Rocks: that's the only shit I'll be staying for a long time. Man on man, I wished everything that happened was just an illusion of Darkrai's gay nightmares. "Ugh...oh, hey." Groudon just came back. I wonder how he feels about me being here and all.

"Yo. Everyone's still harrasing me about where you are. They can't take a simple "I don't know" so I have to come up with different excuses everyday. Grah."

"Sorry about that...Having to do this for me and all."

"Huh? Oh, no!" He patted my back. "It's totally fine. What happened to you was totally undeserved. Don't worry, okay?" I smiled. He's the only guy I _ever _show my smile to. That's how tight of bros we are.

"That damn Reshiram and geezer Arceus...I should have finished them off!"

"Now, now...just keep hanging around for a while and then it should all cool down, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah...but still! Humiliating me like that, and making me have to do gay shit with the guy I hate the WORST!"

"I see what you mean...if he made _me _do it, then- ! ! !" Groudon clamped his mouth shut in an instant. What did he just say? "U-Um, no, I meant that...maybe if it was me, th-then it wouldn't had been as bad, s-s-so don't get the wrong idea! Okay...?"

"...Uhh, okay." Honestly, I agree. I wouldn't have been near as traumatized if it were him, but that doesn't mean I would want to, so don't get the wrong idea, faggots! ! !

"Say...while I was out, I got you a cupful of this fresh mountainwater if you wanted, since you're stuck having to stay in a hot ol' volcano all the time." It's a sparkly blue and really cold, too!

"Cool. Thanks!" I gulp the whole thing down in one swig .What, I'm thirsty all the time, don't judge me! "Heh heh heh, thanks, buddy, that was a good- !" What...What the hell? When did water have such a strong kick to it like beer? No...more like an aphrodisiac, but using that kind of stuff means...! "Ugh, ohh..." Fuck...my body feels weak. Groudon caught me before I keeled over.

"...I'm sorry." Eh...? What did he say? I feel like all my strength's been kicked out of me. "I...I'm so sorry!"

"?!" Then he suddenly pushed me down! What the hell's up with him? "Grou...Groudon? Why did you just...uh!" His hands were rubbing against my chest in an uncomfortably suggestive way. "D-Dude? Aren't you a little too touchy-touchy...?" When I tried moving his arms away, it felt like I was trying 3 damn ton weights or something, sht! Why do I feel so weak all of a sudden?! And...horny?

"You're blushing a lot...the disiac must be taking affect right now. Again...I'm very sorry about this, but...I-I kind of was...what you could say, jealous."

"Huh...? Huagh..." Now he's rubbing my thighs. Damnit, it doesn't help that he's so nice and gentle with it, too.

"Jealous of Reshiram, I was. Of course, never the part of humiliating you, but...just in general doing things with that normal ones who l-like each other very much would do. So, with that in mind...I really like you."

"Seriously..." Is EVERYONE around me gay? Of all guys, it had to be my only (considered) buddy. I can never have it good, can I...sadly for him, I don't feel that for him at all.

"I know that, obviously, you don't roll that way, but...I-I just didn't know how long I could go without telling you. Feel free to hate me tremendously after this, but I promise to never do what I'm about to do ever again."

Not this again, no! Fuck, why ain't I doing anything!? It's like my body is telling me "fuck you, bitch" and just let him do whatever he wants. D-Damn you, Groudon. You drug me, and THEN confess? What, did he think I would Fusion Bolt him or something? It's not like I could, anyway. He's a Ground type...

"Umm...how does it feel when I rub you like this?" Damn, he's rubbing my crotch with those claws of his right now.

"Uhh...huuuh..." I can't help but moan whenever I'm being messed with down there. He smiles, thinking I like when of course, I don't. I didn't act like this when Reshiwhore did this to me, so why now? Well, maybe because he made me drink that drug. "M-Mmm nnn..." Now he's licking my neck. His tongue is so hot, it's making my back tingle.

"Ah..." Fuck. I could feel my dick out in the open. I gritted my teeth to prevent another moan from coming out when he gripped it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it that hard." He loosened the grip on me and then gave my dick a lick.

"Kh!" Dear lord, not this again. If only he were a girl...or at least not being so good at this- !? Now the disiac's making me say very strange things now. There's no way I would enjoy this otherwise. "St...Sto...Stop." It stings with his hot tongue licking me down there...but yet I feel I'm growing even weaker by the minute. As if...I don't even _want _to stop him.

"Zekrom...am I doing a good job?" Wh-What is he doing asking me that?! It should be obvious to him, "no!" Yeah... there's no way. There's no it could ever be "yes." It's the drug's fault for doing this to me; making me moan and all. Nosiree, it's not my body truthfully enjoying it or anything. I'm serious, damnit! "I presume that it's a yes. However, I don't want to cum just yet." Now he stopped. Oh no, what is he going to do next?

"Hagh...?!" Something's pressing against my butt. Oh no, oh no, no, no. I've fucked people, but...I've never _been _fucked! Nor do I ever want to be!

"If it starts to be too unbearable, then tell me to stop." Oh so NOW you give me an option? Even if I tell him to stop before he even begins, there's no way he would. I just hope it won't hurt.

"U-Uugh..aghh!" It started going inside of me. It felt like poison being injected into me with a very sharp needle. How emberrasing that I'm the submissive one. Even with Reshiram, I was still (kinda) the one doing it, not...being done. "Slow...slow down!...Asshole!" Yes...I'm able to speak up louder, now! I think that drug's finally losing effect, now! "N-Now, st-stop, ahh!" Does he have to fuck me so damn hard?! It's unbearable!

"You feel amazing, Zekrom! You're moaning a lot more than I expected. That makes me happy-"

"Don't g-get the wrong idea, asshole! Hah...Hah...There's no way that..." He's so full of himself. He's also very lucky I can't use my Fusion Bolt on him. Damn Ground types!

"Hah hah hah! It's nice to see you have so much spunk. That's what I love about you so much. I also love how you're wrapping your legs around me."

"H-Huh? No, ohhh, i-it's not what you think..." It's gotten on for so long that my ass has gotten used to his dick ripping it apart. I'm blushing so hard, I'm moaning like crazy...he's making me feel like birdshit-fur when I did this to him. I much as I hate this being done to me, I can't shake off the fact of how good this feels, but only just at that! I don't...personally love it. No way.

"Zekrom...let this be your first time you recieve cum inside of you."

"Ahhh..." Eww...it feels so gross having this shit flow inside of you. I think I'm gonna hurl. Groudon, you...son of a bastard.

"Zekrom...I'm sorry." He was finally out and off of me. Holy shit, it hurts to sit on my butt right now. It's like bird shit is leaking out of me right now. Thank god this didn't happen in the meeting room. "I'll...make Arceus ban me to the underworld-"

***PUNCH***

"You fuckbrain! Don't you DARE leave me alone while those psychopaths look for me! Besides, if I was truly angry like I was back at the meeting room, I would have BEEN killed you! Still...you got your feelings out, don't do that again! Ya hear?!"

"...O...Okay. Though, I'm surprised you still want to hang out with me, despite me being-"

"DAPH, DAPH, don't say it! It's not like I can ever get lucky anyway, so it doesn't even matter anymore! We're still tight bros, no matter what! ! !"

"Hee hee hee...speaking of tight..."

"SHUT UUUUUUUPPPPPPP! ! !"

* * *

**Whoo...man, that was intense. So yeah, don't worry, this is the last of this. 22 should be out soon so until then, bye!**


	23. Stupid Betches

**Drabblemon Party! 22**

**I keep breaking the "a drabble a day" rule. Sorry. :( Uhh, so the usual, enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: M trainer x F Scoliopede (ability to talk), Requester: Victor Virus, Genre: Femdom, Pokephilia**

**...**

Ahhh, Moriko-kun...he's such a lovely man. Ahh, oh how I wish to be a lovely little human instead of a big, fat Scoliopede. Moriko-kun is brave, strong-willed, and never turns his back on a friend. Still...he's surrounding by many other pretty Pokemon on our team. Glaceon-san, Lopunny,and Miss Gardevoir...they are far more prettier, and around his size, that I could ever be. Sigh...male Pokemon repel me all the time. They would rather have those three. Also, they love to flaunt their prettiness to him and take every chance they can to bring to me down me down because of my weight and appearance. I do not show any anger for them, though. Even if I did, nothing would change and really...it's true. They have images similar to those of shiny blue roses. Me...a wilted daisy. Sigh...ohh, how I wish I had beauty like them.

It's so lonely being sad by myself while the other three girls are talking with him. The wind feels nice at least, and the sky is so bright and lovely, covered with white, lovely clouds. It's the only things that seem to comfort me.

**"Hey." **

**"!" **Oh my. It's a Machoke and an Magcargo. It's odd to see such things by themselves. Even weirder is that a fellow male, especially two, are even socializing with me. **"Yes...can I help you?"**

**"You sound like a girl, so you are one. Ew. Anyways, ugly lady, get up. We want this spot." **Oh...I should saw their cruel words to me coming. I knew it would be too good to be true if they were nice to me.

**"Umm...but I'm always right here. Please...find somewhere else?" **Oh no. I'm not good with confrontations. Please, just go somewhere else.

**"What did you say, you ugly, fat bitch?" **I ducked my head just in time when Machoke slammed the bark with his fist. I'm so lucky to have missed that. I do not wish to have a black eye. **"Look, I'm not playing with you! Move now or get Flamethowered by my buddy right here!" **I don't want to have to deal with this...but I do not want Moriko-kun or the others to have to fight for me. I lift my body up. They are a lot more smaller in comparison to me. **"Y-You think you can scare me just because you're big?!" **

I stare down at them with hard eyes. This is the first method I resort to whenever somebody's trying to cause me a problem. Despite their tough act, they grow intimidated and start backing away. **"F-Fine then! You bully!" **And with that, they were gone. Thank goodness: instigators are very annoying. If it were those three girls, they would have flirted with them, not threaten.

"Scoliopede..." Ah...that voice. It's Moriko-kun! Oh no...did he see? Yes, he must have: he's staring at me in disbelief while the other three girls glare at me. "I heard those guys yell "bully." Hey, what did you do?" Oh no! He's misunderstanding! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear...

**"Like, yeah! You are totally a bully!" **

**"Lopunny, no! You're misundersta-"**

**"Hmph...what a horrible looking **_**and **_**acting pig."**

**"Please, Miss Gardevoir...I-I would never-"**

**"Like we would believe anything YOU would say! Hem hem hem! Did you attack those guys do to your jealousy of our beauty?"**

**"No, Glaceon-san...Please, you all, listen to me!"**

**"NO!" **The girls all turned their backs away. Moriko-kun...I hope that he, of all people...will understand.

"Scoliopede...that's pretty low. If what they're saying is true, then...what a childish and immature way to express it!"

**"!" **Orbs of tears began forming in my eyes. Moriko-kun is never angry, but now he is, and at me...The three are snickering under their breath. Why, why won't they believe me? To think Moriko-kun of all would have taken my side. **"I...I-I only stared down at them. (sniff) I was protecting myself f-from them...They were going to hurt me." **Alas, like always, I run away, so that Moriko-kun won't see the pathetic stage of the emotion of crying that I'm currently doing.

I run over to a stream. There, my tears can join the water so that it doesn't stain the grass. Should I have been aggressive and yelled at them for not believing me? No, I could never. **"*sniffle* *hic* Moriko-kun..." **His words of anger depressed me more than a nightmare. Right now, they're probably back to talking, laughing, having fun...something I will never be able to share with them. ...Huh? Footsteps?

"Hagh, hagh, THERE you are!" Mo...Moriko-kun! But I ran quite the mile. How did catch up so quickly? His next action surprised me when suddenly, he ran over and have me a hug. "Damnit, girl, why didn't you explain that before?! Actually, no, it's our fault for not listening to you. I actually yelled at those three for saying such hurtful things, but I was wrong, too. I'm really sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

**"Yes." **

"Yaagh, that was blunt!" How could I ever be mad at him? I was his first Pokemon. He was, and still is, my first and only friend. It's okay, though. Having him as my only friend is better than having 100 friends. Haah, Moriko-kun feels so lovely when he hugs me. So warm...his body against me...I, I hate myself for getting such perverse feelings whenever he simply touches me. It's hard to resist. I...I want to do something to Moriko-kun.

**"Moriko-kun..."**

"Woah!" I gently push him down on the soft grass. He's mildly surprised, but then a light blush grew on his face. "In the mood already? Alright then, but we only go at it for a little while." He said while gesturing to stand above him. It feels kind of embarrassing to do this, but I just can't help myself.

**"Excuse me..." **I took my time to adjust standing right above him. Being so big, you can't even see him below me. Maybe that's good if any passerbyers were to come. My legs are trembling in excitement waiting for him to make an action. Come on, Mariko-ku- **"Ah!" **I seal my lips back instantly. The actions of his fingers surprised me all of a sudden, despite me knowing he'd do something soon. My legs are shaking even more, now.

"You're a puddle down here..." His fingers are rubbing and twisting the outside surface of my vagina in such a slow yet experienced pattern...my face is surely very red. I try my best not to moan, because if I do, I will be loud and I have a big voice when I'm not using my inside voice. If it were to echo through the forest, it would be so embarrassing I could die. "Woah, shit. Some of your juices are dripping on my face."

**"I'm sorry." **

"Don't apologize for something like that, silly." Moriko-kun informed me before that...I am the only girl he performs these oral sessions with. It surprised me very much. Moriko-kun and I can only do oral pleasure, as us doing...th-_that _is impossible due to our vastly different sizes. He's told me before also that those three girls would try to go that far with, but he would always reject them in the end. That makes me...happy. Those three are very condescending and vain, they don't deserve it. No, no, Scoliopede, do not say such things.

Moriko-kun's fingers now entered inside of me. Holding back my voice is a very difficult challenge the more this progresses on. It is especially hard when he grinds them inside of me so hard...I know that if I try to talk now, all the stored moans will come out just like that. I hang my head down while wriggling my tiny little legs. I'm so surprised that he's not disgusted to do such things with me. How this all even started is another surprise in itself.

It started back a few months ago when I secretly stood in front of him and with vines made out of non-dangerous poison, I would make him do the action he's doing now. When we woke up and realized what was going on, I was scared out of my life and never apologized as many times as I've ever done. I thought he would hate me, disown me, tell the three girls about it and have them attack me...but he never did such a thing. He just...kept on going.

**"M-Mooriko-kuun..." **Oh man, I have to keep my mouth shut! I don't want my voice to be the reason of the possibility of being caught. It would ruin Moriko-kun forever. Those three would also hate me much more than they do to the point where they might try to...hurt me severely. **"Ohh...!" **No, no, no...I'm losing to my own body. It refuses to let me hold these moans in anymore. I'm sorry, Moriko-kun. I'm really sorry...

"You're pretty bold for letting your voice out like that. I like that! So, as an reward..."

**"! ! !" **I fill my mouth with poison to gurgle out the scream that would have made the forest's ears deaf. Now he's using his tongue, which is debatably better than the fingers. After calming, I swallow the poison and take a deep breath, the mixtures of them being to regain my composer and the feeling of pleasure. Those three are probably wondering where he went. Maybe it has been very obvious, but maybe because I'm Moriko-kun's first Pokemon, and closest friend...they're jealous. I hate to have negative thoughts towards them or anyone in general, but I think it's true. They try to use their slimness and beauty to attract Moriko-kun, claiming that they love him. But..if they truly did, would they treat a friend of his in such a horrible way? Yes, it's just as thought: Lust, not love. Ones who pretend to show feel but never acutally have any in their heart...it's sickening. I...despise such people.

**"Hah...!" **I gasp from the pleasure, but at the same time, the horror of what I've been thinking. What has come over me? When did I ever let myself think about such mean and horrible things of other individuals? Miss Gardevoir...if she were to telepathically red my thoughts...then I would never for sure have a chance of being their friends. No matter their attitude towards me...I want to be friends with them, I really do! But...the true personalities make such a thing a fantasy. **"..." **My legs are getting tired and sore from shaking so much. Luciky, I'm on my to...

"Hah...Ohh, that was tasty. Your legs are shaking, so that means that you're going to cum. Let me taste it, but please don't crush me."

**"Yes, Moriko-k-kuun!" **Semen exited my body and into Moriko-kun's mouth. He hurries and rolls from under me before I slam my body down on the ground. I let out a deep breath: that was too close and my legs are very sore, but it was very much worth it if it means doing such things with Moriko-kun. **"Thank you, Moriko-kun." **

"Y...Yeah. Anytime."

**"MORI MORI~! ! !" **Loppuny's scream surprised us as she and the other two came running. **"Like, why are you all the way out here with butt-ugly?" **

**"Yes, Master...why are you here with this nasty, horrible thing?"**

**"Hem hem hem...I was hoping those two would hurt that horrible beast- oops." **

"What?!"

**"?!" **They...They PLANNED the idea of those two men from before to hurt me?! Look of horror and shock bestowed upon my face. Then, slowly and slowly, my face merged into something different. My eyebrows shot straight down, the aura of toxins coated my body, my pupils shrunk: anger.

"...Scoliopede...use Streamroller." The three girls react. I simply give Moriko-kun a simple nod.

**"...Yes, trainer."**

* * *

**GAH HAH HAH! Bitches got what they deserved! :D Honestly, this was a bit fun to write! Well, better get through more people. Bye!**


	24. Rapevoir

**Drabblemon Party! 23**

**Uhhh...Yep, I got nothing. :p Enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

**Pairing: M trainer x F Gardevoir, Requester: Riderman09, Genre: Forced, Pokephilia**

**...**

"~Hm hm hm hm hm~!" I'm rockin' in my bedroom with my headsets on, listening to some kickass music! Why am I so happy? Well, it's my 17th birthday tonight. Had some yummy cake, got some sweet new video games for my 3ds. (Nintendo FTW!) All I want to do is just relax with no noise-

**"~MASTER~!" **

Agh... never mind. That's Gardevoir, my...girlfriend. Yeah, girlfriend, I said it. No, I'm not some furry freak...well, I hope that's what I'm thought of as. You know, let me explain... when I was 10, I told her, when she was a Kirlia, that we'll be together all the time. I diiid NOT mean that we become boyfriend and girlfriend. The only "girlfriend" she is to me is being a girl and my friend. That's all. But Gardevoir...she's very stubborn and headstrong and refuses to believe that. She's very obsessive of me and will go apeshit if I ever hang out with another girl. She's loud-mouthed, spoiled, rude to others that are friendly with me...but I still have a close bond with her. Weird, right? Anyways...after rudely busting the door open, she snatched my headsets off and put them aside.

"What the hell, Gardevoir? I was listening to some good music!"

**"But Master, why would you want to listen to some stupid music instead of being with your girlfriend?"**

I rubbed my temples together. "First of all, for like the thousandth time, you're NOT my girlfriend, but rather, a girl who's my friend! Second, STOP calling me "Master! ! !" My name is Markus Wright! Call me by my first or last!" She gave me a pouty face while crossing her arms.

**"Master is such a tsundere~."**

"I am not! And what did I just say about calling me that?!" GOODNESS, this one is such a pain! I should torture her by getting a male Gardevoir and loving him a lot more. I always wanted one, anyway. "Aye...you came in my room for something, right?" She smiled again.

**"Mmm-hm! Since it's your birthday and all...I was wondering if you wanted a gift..."** She began lifting her dress up while having a perverted look on her face. Dear god, not this again. **"The gift of...me?"**

"No thanks."

**"! D:" **She begun sulking in the corner. **"Ohh, boooo, Master. You just don't understand a woman's feelings!" **

"And you can't understand a man's feelings. Now if you'll excuse, I have my new game of Animal Cro- !" What the...?! My body suddenly can't even move! Wait, this pink aura around me...Gardevoir! "Release me! Hey!" She started walking over to me and I didn't like the face she was giving me. Especially that evil grin of hers. What is she planning to do?

**"Master..." **She, with her psychic energy, hurled me over to my bed, making my back slam against the wall and painfully sitting down. Owch...**"You've been rejecting me for TOO long! Every time I try to become one with Master, you always reject me! Saying you're too young for such things...pah! What a load of baloney! You're 17 now! I believe you're mature enough for this, now!"**

"Gardevoir, let me go right now! This isn't funny!" I don't know who she thinks she is, but she'll never force me to do such things with a Pokemon of all things! That's wrong on so many levels!She shook her head, claiming this isn't a joke. "If you disobey and continue going on with this, then...I'll disown you!" She started laughing and did a "tsk tsk" motion.

**"Master, I know you want this, but you're just not admitting it. How cute! I LOOOOVE my tsundere Master~!"**

"Y...You're crazy! Stop assuming how I feel, because you don't!"

**"Hmph. What a rude thing to say to your girlfriend. In fact..." **Ropes made out of energy bounded my mouth shut. When I tried talking, it only came out as mumbles and groans. Is she really serious? No, at this point, I'm sure she is. Even she wouldn't take her jokes _this _far. Maybe I should try banging my head against the wall so my parents or brother can save me. **"Oh no, don't think you're getting out of this **_**that **_**easily!"**

"!" Shit, I forgot! She can read my mind using telepathy! Crap, now she knows.

**"I knew you would think of something like that, so I threw down a sound barrier. Do you think I'm stupid enough not to? You can bang your head against the wall with the volume of a plane crash and you still wouldn't be heard. Also, locked the door, too~!" **

My door doesn't have a lock on it. Damn her powers. **"Damn them, you say?" **Cruuud. keep you mouth shut, Markus! *sigh* No matter how much I protest, she will not give up. I guess it's best to just let her have her way. **"I'm glad you understand, Master! You really are a mature one..." **

She looked down to the center of my pants. Normally, I'd give her a good bonk on the head for doing that, but I can't this time. **"Finally, I can touch Master's thing without any resistance." **Her hand grabbed there. I blushed: being touched like this is so dirty and perverted! **"Hnnn. Why aren't you getting hard~?" **Is this proof for that psychopath that I don't enjoy this? **"I can **_**still **_**hear what you're saying in your mind, you know..." **Her hand slowly unzipped my zipper. Ohhh, she's so lucky I can't move. I'd give her a good, clean kick in the face right, I swear. **"Now under the boxers is what I alllways wanted~!" **

"..." She let it out: my member out. She let out a giggle, touching it like it was a toy. "Nngh..." Oh man...now I'm beginning to make moaning sounds through the ropes. This only made her more excited and so started to seriously stroke it.

**"Your dick feels so nice in my hand, Master. Does this feel good?" **No...it feels so weird! My legs refused to stay still. It also didn't help she was going faster by the second. Ahh, come on, Gardevoir, slow down! Please...**"Can't do that, Master. It's so wonderful that I can't afford to go slower." **She gave me a smile while bringing her face closer to mine. **"Kiss me, Master. Mmmm..." **I had no choice but to let her lips touch mine. It's my not my first kiss, but it certainly is from a Pokemon. I thought those kinds of lips would be ones a person would never want to touch, but hers are actually pretty...soft. **"Hn hn hn!" **She giggled: I keep forgetting she's reading everything I say! I'm so embarrassed...

"Mm-nn." She's pressing her lips against mine so hard that I have to retaliate back by doing the same action. Now, we're unintentionally making out with each other. Of course, she enjoys it very much. "Mmmmph, hnnnn..." Now she's caressing my balls as well. "Ah!" She now forced her tongue down my mouth. It's warm and slimy, the tip of grazing against my own tongue. Ohh dear, ohh dear...I feel like something's going to come out of me soon.

**"Hua..." **We stopped kissing, a trail of drool trailing down. **"I love your blushing face, Master. Also, a reward for being such a great kisser." **She brought her head down to my member. She's not really going to...! **"I'd do, and WILL do, everything for **_**you, **_**Master." **

"Hnnn!" Now my member's enwrapped in her mouth. This feels a lot more...effective than when was stroking me with her hand. "Mmph..nnmmph..." The farther and back she would move her head, the b..b..more I felt her tongue sliding against it, while her warm breath and saliva coated it. I can't hold it in much longer! "Mmmmph!"

**"Mmmph!" **I ejaculated in her mouth. Finally...I couldn't hold it inside any longer. I wish I didn't have to dirty her mouth, though. **"Ohh..." **Her mouth was a mess full of it. **"It's tasty, Master! I'm glad!" **Who would be glad from...ohhh, never mind. This is Gardevoir I'm talking about. **"I'm ready for the best part, Master!" **Yeah: I'm sure you are. "**I don't want your mouth sealed off for this part, Master." **

"Paah!" Oh god, finally! A breath of fresh air! "Haah...Haah..." I'm still so embarrassed about what she did to me. "Come on...*pant, pant* can we stop? You've done more than enough." She shook her head. Aghh, this girl!

**"As boyfriend and girlfriend..." **She lifted her dress up and sat down on me. I can feel her...and my god, not that smile again. **"We'll become ONE!" **Then she slammed her hips down further. I'm inside of her, now. My virginity's gone, now, stolen by her. **"O-Oh my! You're a big one, Master! We're finally one, after all that time I wanted to be! I'm soo happy~!" **So this is what it feels inside a girl, huh...but I still wish it would have been with a human girl, though. **"Okay, master, I'll start moving now. Alright..." **

Her hips slammed down against my legs. I breathed heavily while leaning back to make sure her horn doesn't stab me. **"Mmm, it feels fantastic, Master! I hope you start moving, soon!" **I don't even have to move to feel it. I can't really describe it right now, but it doesn't feel as weird as I thought it would, I guess. I hold her legs down to keep her steady: her legs slapping against me kind of hurt. **"M-Master. Do you like this? H-Huh?" **I, at this point...can't say no.

"Umm, uhh...I don't know." She gave me a look of disapproval. At least I didn't say "no" flat out. It's honestly feeling better the more this goes on. No, I shouldn't be enjoying this! She's a Pokemon! But...the other things she did, it honestly felt good, as well. I didn't think I'd ever actually enjoy this, but I can't deny it any longer. Maybe I really am a furry freak in the end. "It...feels...good." Her widened to an actual cute one.

**"That makes me soo happy~! Ah!" **I began moving my own hips with my hands relocated on her sides, now. **"Ah! Ahn! It feels so good!" **If she feels this good now, I wonder how she'd react if I play with her. I moved my hand away from her right side. **"...? What are you doing, Mast-AAAA?!" **I gave her clitoris a hard pinch. Then suddenly, she came. Her horn glowed out of control. **"Ahh...I didn't expect that..." **Even I can do unexpected things sometimes. I didn't realize that she dispelled the magic that was bounding me. No wonder I can move my arms.

"Gardevoir..." I gave her horn a lick. It's a very sensitive part of her, so naturally has a reaction...of pleasure. I continue doing it and she keeps telling how great it feels. I hate and love her for doing all of this to me. If I happen to ever actually have sex with a real girl, I won't be an amateur. I felt real hot and sweaty, and I can feel the cum inside of me building up I let it out again. While still licking her horn, I played with her clitoris again. Her screams of enjoyment increased and she wrapped my head with her arms. It feels as if we really are girlfriend and boyfriend making love to each other. "I'm...I'm cumming..."

**"Th-Then do it inside of me, Master. Cum inside of your girlfriend!"**

"O...Okay!" I let it all out inside of her. My first time cumming inside of a girl...it actually feels very great. Her legs trembled greatly as she staggered to stand up. I held her sides just in case. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I went rough." She shook her head.

**"N-No. It felt fantastic! I can still feel your lovely semen traveling inside of me. This is proof we became one for the first time, Master." **Nevertheless, I told her to lay down while I get something to clean us up with. **"...Master?" **I stopped rummaging through my dresser.

"Hm?"

**"I'm...sorry." **It's a little too late for that, honey. **"I'll at least be out of your hair from now on." **

I stopped walking over with the towel for a second. "Huh?"

**"You said you would disown me. After I feel better, I guess it is goodby-"**

"No."

**"Oh?" **

"Not anymore you're going. I was just saying unnecessary things. I should apologize for that, actually. You're staying here with me. Now stand still while I clean you up." She gave me nod, having a joyous expression on her face.

**"Okay, Mas...Markus!"**

"Thanks." About time...

* * *

**D'aww, wasn't that just CUTE? :3 So yeah, if you boys out there have a Gardevoir, be careful! She might try to rape you! ...Unless you want her to, then...good luck for you. :p Well, byes!**


	25. Hellooooooooooo Nurse

**Drabblemon Party! 24**

**Mooooore stoooowiez~! :D But, on a more serious note...I said that my only rule was only accepting requests by people who have actual accounts, right? Well, can you all **_**please **_**listen to that? I can't respond back to Guest accounts, so please **_**don't **_**use those if you want a drabble. Sighing up for an official account isn't that hard, you know. :p Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: F Audino x M Trainer, Request: Colossal Fighter GX, Genre: Pokephilia**

**...**

"Andy, are you sure? Catching your first Pokemon is very, very-"

"YES Mom, I know! Sheesh! I know it's dangerous, but I have a Pokeball. Stop worrying!" Mom acts like I've never seen an encounter between a human and a Pokemon. It's dangerous, I know that, I understand. But...come on, though! What dangerous things could POSSIBLY be in the grass right now that could be dangerous, hm? She's over-exaggerating.

Trust me, it's not gonna be one of those unexpected-strong-ass-Pokemon-then-get-raped-and/o r-kill scenarios; I secretly checked beforehand what lies in the grass in the first route. It's your typical shitty Pokemon: Rattatas, Bidoofs, Caterpies...but when the grass shakes, something totally different pops up: an Audino. Fuck the other ones. An Audino is definitely gonna be MY first mate! Male or female, shiny or normal, I don't care! "Momma! I'm gonna catch me a nice Pokemon, and I WON'T get hurt! You'll see!"

"Andy..."

"Alright, now just have to wait for it..." Yeah, it takes a while before it shows up, due to having to run around in the grass like a crackheaded child. I kick all the other pieces of garbage that try to attack me away while I do this. Finally, after, like, 10 hours, the grass finally shakes and it appears! MAN, my legs were tired! "This is too much for a 12 year-old boy..."

**"Audino?" **

"Wah!" She, which I'm assuming because of the voice, started rubbing my legs all over with her hands. Well, they do hurt due to running around in the scratchy, dry grass, and to some stupid, Rattatas grating their baby claws all over them and Bidoofs nibbling on them. Well, I do hear that Audinos are doctor-like and like to heal people. "Oh!" She pushed me down to the ground. Forceful doctor much. :p

**"Audino...Dino, Dino..." **Ahh, she must be using Heal Pulse. My legs are feeling much better now! I'm gonna catch my own medical kit! That is, if she WANTS to come with me. Maybe I should have thought of that before.

"So, thanks and all. Uhh...CATCH! ! !" Why in the God's name did I just do that? She's probably gonna break out and whoop my ass! ...One jiggle...Two jiggles...Three jiggles...Click? Really? I just really caught this thing? With NO difficulty at all?!...Sweet! :D

"Yeaaah, hooo!" I raise my Pokeball in the air like an epic boss. My first Pokemon, and she's a healer! I'm gonna nickname her...Nurse! She's pink, a girl, motherly-acting, and heals people so it's perfect! Screw running back home, I'll just call her and rub it in her face that I indeed COULD catch my first Pokemon with full ease! ...Nah, I shouldn't get too ahead of myself. I'll tell her, and then start off my journey with Nurse.

"Nurse! Hyper Beam dat hoe!" Nurse and I was destroying trainers' Pokemon! I knew she would be good, but not THIS good! We took down Brelooms, Arons, Butterfrees...all the useless ones you can name! We soared through 3 gyms with somewhat easiness and, just...she's the best! "My awesome wittle Nursie!" I gave her a cheek nuzzle, which she loves me to do. She wrapped me up in one of those bear hugs of hers.

**"Audino~!" **It hurts, but it's cute! She always loves to show affection to me, whether it's hugging me, carrying me around...she just loves touching me! Umm...that didn't sound exactly right, which I WOULD say, but sometimes she can be a little TOO touchy-touchy, mostly touching my butt. Maybe it's on accident, but she certainly doesn't make it seem like that. **"Auuudiii- !" **

"Oof!" She dropped me down to the ground all of a sudden. "Heyyyy, what's the big ide-ah!" Now I see why: she was staring at some shady guy who was just standing there looking at the trees. Hello? Like, what's so interesting about the trees? Yeah, they're nice and all, but still, just standing there is kind of weird. I guess he would peak anybody's interest. I wonder if he's a Pokemon trainer...

"Hello, excuse me? Are you a trainer, Mister Weird Guy?" To my surprise, he didn't ignore me and turn around. He's a lot taller than me, and is he not burning up in that bulky trench coat and big hat? And nice sunglasses. "Yeah, I was wondering, because Nurse seemed interested in you. Do you want to battle me?"

"..." Yeah, I should have probably expected that. He doesn't look like someone who would answer to some random stranger such as me. "Fuck off, little kid." Wha- excuse me? "The Pokemon I have is much too powerful for a pathetic little trainer like you." This guy...how rude! I may be a year under the first teenage year, but that does not mean you show me disrespect!

"Excuse me sir, but I don't appreciate your tone towards me! I'll be a wonderful trainer very soon, so you better show me some respect!"

**"Audino!" **Nurse crossed her arms and nodded. Yeah, Nurse has my back!

"Tch. Stupid kids and their impossible dreams. I'm at a much higher rank than you. You will never defeat me." Somebody sure has confidence, huh? Yeah, I do, but this guy takes it to a whole new level!

"Get off your high horse! If you're so "powerful" as you claim you are, why don't you prove it by taking me on in a battle?! Or are you just talking garbage?" He clenched his fist. Heh heh! Challenge accepted, I guess!

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." He pulled out a Great Ball from his pocket. Nurse got pumped up. I don't want to be like this guy and ensure a surefire victory, but most people who talk like they're big usually suck. He threw the ball, and out came a- a...a...OH. MY. GOD.

"..." I was stunned. The loud thud the Pokemon made when he came out, the much body of him being much more bigger and taller than Nurse and I combined, and his bone-chilling stare at the both of us...I don't wish to say this, but Nurse doesn't have a chance against him! Against...Cobalion! Maybe next time, I should listen to adults. There's no way I can do this! "I...I guess you were right. Sorry for taking up our time- Nurse?"

Nurse refused to budge. She kept pointing at him, making boxing motions with her fists as if she wants to fight. Is she CRAZY?! "Nurse! Don't be ridiculous! We have had no trouble with others before, but this is different! Look, I know that running away seems cowardly, but have not a chance against him, at least not right now."

**"Audino!" **She shook her head. Aye...I forget how prideful and stubborn she is. She's just like me in that way, too...Hmm, it's not like I can just drag her away and highly doubt she will stay inside her Pokeball if I put her in. You know, Cobalion seems mature, maybe he won't even fight her. Or maybe, the cruel man won't let the fight go on-

"Cobalion. Sacred Sword."

"WHAT!?" Are you kidding me, he's really going to do it?! Oh no...

**"Audi!" **She dodged it (thank god) with a back flip. She looked to me, waiting for me to give an order. I guess I really don't have any say in this anymore. I just hope she's still alive by the time this is all over.

"Try...a Flamethrower. While building up enough fire inside of her, she charged and grabbed one of his legs before he could move. Wow, she's bold.

**"?!" **To my surprise, and even Mr. Shady Guy and his Pokemon, she didn't budge a bit when he was drastically shaking his leg to get her off. That's Nurse for ya: when she grips onto ya, don't expect an easy slipping. Eventually, he gave up a tried a more brutal tactic: biting her neck. She winced in pain, but still held on.

"Nurse!" I was going to run to her, but she insisted I back away. The back of her neck is starting to bleed...

**"Noooo!" **She released the Flamethrower onto his leg. Ohhh, now I see! He flinched and in that quick second, turned her head around and delivered a wave of fire to his face. Ohh, that's gotta burn! However, she wasn't quick to get out of the way of the unsuspecting Iron Head.

"Nurse! !" She went flying against the trees. Oh no, no, no! "Nurse!" I ran over to her, but then Cobalion ran up and rammed me up against a tree. "Ah!" His head pressed against my body so hard that I couldn't move. His horns were so close to my face. They look like they could puncture me anytime, and they look very sharp. More important to me, how is Nurse doing? "Nurse...get off of me!" With the limited movement of my hands, I poked his eyes and he released me. Nurse was struggling to get up. "Nurse! Are you okay?! Ahh!" A set of giant feet blocked us. Looking up, it was him! "Augh...!" His foot slammed down on my back.

**"Audi...!" **No, I'm to move and let him hurt Nurse. She looked so horrified from my pained expression from the series of kicks he was giving me.

"Cobalion! What are you doing?!" I heard the guy yelling. It hurts, it hurts so bad...but it will be even more painful if she was the one who was getting beat.

**"Auuudiiii..." **Nurse...got up and pushed me to the side? How? I thought she was too hurt to move. While she did a kick or two, she was still able to deliver a powerful punch that made him fall down. Then all of a sudden, she's better again: Drain Punch! I smiled.

"Nurse, y-yeah!" He was down, but for long, who knows. "Come on Nurse, finish him off!"

**"Dino!" **She now went for a Dig, going into the ground then slamming against him with all the strength that she could. To make sure, she pulled off a very smart and very strong Low Kick. His eyes have the swirl...he fainted!

"Yes! Nurse!" I gave her a bear hug this time. Her stamina and energy was greatly depleted. I need to take her to a Pokemon Center, stat! "Just for now..." Without even interacting with the man again, I ran as best as I could, the probability of tripping many times. All I heard behind was the angry screaming of a disappointed trainer. Is that what Cobalion always have to go through...?

"J-J-Joy! Nurse...heal her!" Joy looked distraught at how beaten up Nurse and I looked. She snatched the Pokeball and threw it into the machine out of frantic.

"Now young man, lay down on this bed! You need treatment, too!" She and the other doctors helped me on to the bed and rushed me inside a room. While sleeping through the operation, all I can think of is...is Nurse okay?

Night time came, eventually. We were ordered to stay at the Center for a couple of days to recover. Bandages completely covered my back and with her, covering her whole neck. We may have looked like crap, but we were still the inseparable duo of kid and doctor. I did scold her for doing such a risky thing, but in end complimented her being able to win despite the low chance she had. We also got a send in of a large amount of money and another present I didn't open yet from _Anonymous. _

"Nurse...come here." She walked over to me. "You...You did something absolutely insane. I think that, I think that I should reward you somehow. Maybe with a fancy Luxury Ball? Or a very nice dinner? What would you like when we get out-" Her hand. She put it on my crotch. When I looked at her in silence, she gave me a seductive look. In the back of my mind...I knew she would want this. I mean, her touchy-touchy feelies were already a hint, so this isn't a surprise. Well, I _did _say that I would do anything for her. "Well, if you insist...Go ahead."

I have to admit, it's pretty embarrassing that she's undressing me below. I'm not even a teenager yet and already about to do sexual things. I wonder if Mom knows what happened to me. "Mnn..." My penis is out in the open, in front of a girl. Momma...I'm about to become a man soon. She brought her head down. I gulped; she's really about to do this.

**"Audino?" **She looked up at me with curiosity while giving my penis a lick. She's probably wondering if I like it. Not waiting for me to answer, she continues doing it. She was licking it in a non-specific pattern while groping my testicles. My breaths were in stutters and I was blushing deeply. This actually feels...very good. When she looked up to me again, I gave her a nod. She eye-smiled and continued to lick it even more.

"Nurse..ohh..." It feels weird to call her "Nurse" in this situation, honestly; it's like I'm doing this with an actual nurse. While this feels amazing, I kind of want her to do a little more than this. t's perverted, I know, but I really want her to. "In...Inside your mouth, Nurse..." I feel bad for asking something like that, but the feeling right now is overcoming me. She stops. Oh, I may have probably asked for too much. She'll just probably give me a simple slap. right? "O-Ohh!" She...She doesn't! She actually did what I requested and put it inside her mouth. I try my best to keep my legs still and bury my face inside my cap to hide my embarrassingly pleasured face. Her mouth feels so heavenly, I can't take it! Before I knew it, I had my hand on her head, making her mouth take myself in some more. So this is why guys love it so much when girls, or other guys (o_0;), do this to them; it feels absolutely amazing.

The more she did it, the more I felt that certain thing in me begging to come out. The sacred white stuff that created us all, was wanting to release out of me. There's no way I'll just let Nurse be stained with that. "N-Nurse, move. I-I'm going to cum, so move..." But, she wasn't budging. Does she not want to move? If she just sits there, then the stuff will be inside of her mouth. Won't that be gross? "I-If you insist...!" It was too late for any second choices if she ever wanted any. She didn't spit out the semen that she drank. Such a bold girl.

"Hoooh, Nurse...that felt great." She gave me a peck on the cheek and laid down. She spread open her vagina, which was leaking with juices. Wow. I'm actually kind of happy I was able to please a girl, even if she isn't human. My first time...with my first Pokemon. I wonder how this will go. I know for sure I will be totally inexperienced, but live and learn, as they say. "Okay, okay...here I go."

I go from boy to man, as my status of virgin is now officially gone. I wonder if she was one, too. Oh god, what do I do? Okay, I mean, I KNOW how this works, but still, when actually doing it, you know. Okay, okay, just move your body, I tell myself in my mind. It seems to be working, because she's making sounds as if she likes it. That's good, that's good. With that, it relaxes me a little and I kind of get the feel of it. I compose my body and go at a natural rhythm.

**"Audino...Audino..." **She's moaning so much. I can't believe she's enjoying this so much from an amateur such as myself. I'm so young, I'm not really all that big anywhere, and I still don't have no idea what I'm doing. I was sure she was not going to enjoy this one bit, probably even let out a yawn or two. I'm also loving this, too, but I don't want to enjoy this too much to the point only I'm feeling it and not her. Oh man, I feel like I'm going to release it again, but already? *sigh* I'm horrible at this, but I will get better at this, eventually.

"Haah..." I told Nurse that during our session. I told her that I did not want to release semen inside of her until I was truly good at this. I don't care if it would have been special because it was my first time. It's more important to me if it happens the first time I'm actually good at this. The wind from the window was so chilling. I wish we can use the money to go out somewhere and relax at a hotel or whatever. Speaking of which, I forgot about the other thing I got. "Hmm..." Oh wow...just a letter? I wonder what it says:

_Andy...hello. Yeah, we met earlier. You may not believe this do to how I acted earlier, but I'm sorry that Cobalion did that to you. I gave him a good scolding for hurting you. Also, I'm surprised! It seems that age does not matter when it comes to strength. Well, yeah, hope you enjoy that money and go on a wonderful adventure! _

_From, "Mr. Shady Guy"_

_P.S.: I'm your DAD, son. :p You really couldn't recognize me through the trench coat? I told your Mom this lesson wasn't necessary..._

...Well that was unexpected.

* * *

**OHHH, didn't expect that, huh? And sorry about the uploading process. I've honestly been wanting to do other things rather than write stories. Sorry, okay? Well, see ya!**


	26. Ray Raaaaaaaaaaay

**Drabblemon Party 25**

**More to come, more to go. Yyyyyep. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: M Rayquaza x F Lugia, Requester: Mr. Random101, Genre: Romance**

**...**

"*poke* *poke* Ray Ray." Just ignore, just ignore.

"*poke* *poke* Ray Raaay~!" If you just let her continue doing it, she will go away.

"*POKE* *POKE* RAY RAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY-"

"SHUT UP! ! !" Why must she keep invading my cloudy home everyday?! Sheesh. Oh, I'm talking about Lugia. Ever since we met each other at one of the Legendary meetings a long time ago, she's grown to have a very big crush on me. Why? I don't know, but she always like to be around me. Too bubbly, too loud, too...nice. She's like this to everyone, but especially to me. I don't know what the hell her deal is. She's annoying.

"Ah, you finally responded! :D" Giigh. She always has that big smile on.

"Go away."

"Ah, but...I actually came here for a good reason!"

"Your reasons mean nothing to me! FUCK. OFF."

"B-But-"

***BOOOOOM!* **A loud thunderstorm just suddenly poured in. How weird. Is Kyogre around here somewhere? I would use my Air Lock ability, but maybe this weather will make her go away.

"Wow. Bad storm. You should get home." I smirked. Her smile vanished. It's such a rare thing for to do that, but when she does...I don't know. It just feels so weird.

"I live in the sky with no protection from the storm, though! You have this cloudy orb."

"Yeah. For me. Bye bye."

"..." Damnit, she's making an even sadder face. Fuck me, I can't TAKE it! Rrrggh...

"Okay, fine! Get in!" Her smile slapped right back on like a flick of a switch. I rolled my eyes.

"Yaaaay~! Well, let's gooo! :D" She jumped, aiming her big self straight at me.

"Agh, wait- OOF!" She crashed into me and we landed right on to the puffy home of my cloud home. Good god, I think she may have crushed my bones. "Get...OFF!" I pushed her off of me and brushed my body off. I'm amazed I can still fly. "You stay aaaallll the way over there! Hmph." Just because she's staying over here, doesn't mean that we'll cuddle together or anything. There's no way I'd do that with her!

"Ray Ray..." My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when she whispered in my ear. Didn't I just tell her to stay over there?! "Hee hee! You look so much cuter up close. Thank for letting me stay. Good night~!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek. Why that little..."Heh heh hee! You're blushing! ;D"

"Shut up!" Don't her and you get the wrong idea! There's no way I'd be effected from a kiss from her..."Go away before I kill you!" Now she's giggling. Is she taunting me?!

"Okay, whatever you say!" Stupid girl...

"Rrrgh...Rgghh..." I can't believe that I'm asleep while sharing a room with an obsessive girl who's too giddy and nice. And irritating. Hmph. She probably has some very special doll of me that she loves to hug all the time. Hell, she probably has a shrine full of my pictures. Then again, she loves in the sky as well, so...

"H-Hnnn..." Eh? I turned my head around. What awkward snoring she has. Also, her tail. The hell? It's not just simply sprawled out, but rather, it's tucked in between her legs. She's probably hugging it as impersonation of me. It wouldn't surprise me no bit. In fact, I'll go over there to see.

Whenever I was getting closer, I noticed that she was shaking a little. Is she scared about something? A nightmare? Well, that could explain the weird sounds she's making and why she could be hugging her tail. I should really go see, now. NO, it's not because I'm worried and care about her or anything stupid like that! I just want to prove what I predicted right, that's all! "Just what the hell are you do..." My predictions were wrong. Totally. She's...playing with herself.

She's using her tail to grind against her vagina. She's soaking wet down there. Also, she's she's blushing like crazy while nibbling on her wing-fingers. So that's why she's moaning. How insensitive, playing with herself in other people's home. I should surprise her with a good bonk on the-

"Ray Ray..." Did she really just say my name? Hmph. She really IS a pervert. How disgusting. I knew she drools over me, but even I didn't think she would take it this far. ...Why am I still watching?! There's no way I'm enjoying watching this, but for some reason, I still can't look away. I wonder how she would react if I woke her. She'd probably get so embarrassed that she'd fly away and then get zapped by lighting. Well, not that I'd care or anything.

Rrrgh, seeing her like this is so ANNOYING! I'll make her hurry and finish! "Move..." I threw her tail down. It was stained with the liquids coming out of her. She's leaking so much. I put my hand on her leg. "Stupid girl..." I used my other hand to finger her vagina with, taking the place of her tail.

"Haaa...!" She let out a loud gasp and started kicking her legs around. What is she, a baby? It feels all wet and warm inside of here. Grinding my claws against it, it doesn't feel too bad. I wonder if she still thinks that's her tail that's pleasuring her right now. Uhhnnn, the wet sounds this activity is making...sheesh. I honestly can't believe I'm doing this right now. I'm fingering the girl I can't stand. Then again, it's because I want to hurry and go to sleep, and her making noise like that won't help me do that!

"Agh!" She's squeezing my arm with her legs, now. Damn, did she find out I was doing this? Well, whatever, who cares. I'll just kick it up a notch and give her my tongue instead. "Hey, move your legs...come on!" A good spank made her release me immediately. She's even more wet then before. Hmph. I know I'm good, but I didn't think to this expense. I dipped my tongue inside of her. Oh please, just DON'T clench my head with your- "MMMF!" You horny, fat bitch...

It doesn't smell weird down here like I though it would. Her juices taste...pretty delicious, too. Hmph. Maybe she's not so bad, after all. No, it's no sign of liking her or anything like that, because you stupid ass humans always tend to misunderstand shit. "Ray...Ray...ahh..." Damnit, her voice sounds so hot right now. She may be a pain, but she can have a nice voice. This is even better than using my claws. I still can't even tell if she's still asleep or not, but that doesn't matter. J...Just hurry up and cum already so I can go to sleep already! "Ray Ray...Ohh..." Maybe if I dig my tongue in deeper, she'll reach her limit really soon.

"Ray, Raaaay!"

"Mmmph! ! !" Wow. That came quicker than I thought. It's splattering against my face moreso than it flowing down my mouth. There's no way she can see my face...so I get up and lick it all off.

"Haahh..." Oh, was she really sleep the whole time? Whatever. Now I'm going to be- "Ray Ray...?" Shit. Now she's awake? I wonder if she'll find out what I just did to her. I wish she'd let go of my arm. "Ah...!" She looked down. Her head turned completely red before slamming her legs short. "Auuumm, R-Ray Ray! I was, uh, um, hnn..." Hmph. She must have thought she was still doing this to herself the whole time. Good. I guess.

"Don't...worry about it. I'm not surprised you would do something like this. Since you're done, go back to sleep."

"I...want to keep on going, Ray Ray!"

"What?"

"Besides, hm hm hm..." She crawled over to me. "You have _this_!" Ah...I'm erect. Fuck.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea. It's just a natural reaction for men. It's not lke I liked it or anything. Hmph."

"Whatever you say...but moreover..." She laid down, spreading her legs wide. "I love you, Ray Ray! So, please show me the love I always wanted from you!"

"...Fine. Whatever. Don't ever think for a second that I'll enjoy any bit of this!" I rammed it inside of her. Since my tongue and finger's been down there, it's very slippery inside of here with all the drool and stuff. She's wrapping her hands around my body in an inescapable grasp. Sheesh, she's so clingy. Even in this situation, she's so smiling so much. I can't keep a straight face when she's looking so happy at a time like this. The loud, wet noises this sex is making also doesn't help to keep me composed, either.

"Ahh, Ray Ray...I'm so ha, happy! I-I always w-wanted this!" Rrrrgghh, shut up, just shut up! This is already making feel so _weird_! Your words are not helping at all! "I...I'm sorry that I'm n-not the girl to satisfy you, Ray Ray-"

"Damnit, shut up! Did I ever say that?!" Wait...huh?! What did I just say? Th-There's no way she's satisfying me! My mind's just playing jokes on me! It's probably just her psychic abilities fucking up my brain! Yeah, that's it! It's the only logical expectation... Her smile became even warmer. God damnit, stop smiling already!

"Eh hee hee hee! I'm so happy to hear that, Ray Ray..." Playing with my mind, making me say weird things... I-I don't like her! Hmph! "D-Do you mind...going faster?" Eh? Who does she think is, trying to tell ME what to do? Is she implying I'm not doing good enough?!

"Faster, you say? Well fine, here you go!" I gripped her belly harder and did what she wanted. I'm surprised she's not screaming so loud. I thought, considering how she is, she'd be over exaggerating the pleasure and scream like she's being killed. "H-Hey, I'm cumming inside you...but only because I don't want to stain my floor!"

"B-But your house is made out of clouds, so-"

"SHUT UP!" I came inside of her. I still can't believe a simple spend-the-night turned into this. All I wanted to do was just go to sleep. Nyagh...

Now, we can't sleep. It's still a mess outside so she can't go anywhere. God, now I know I'm going to be tired in the morning. "...I'm sorry, Ray Ray. I ruined your night, didn't I?" Oh, NOW she says that?

"It's too late for all of that now, don't you think?"

"Yeah...but I get to be here with the guy I totally love! It feels like I'm in heaven..." She sighed. Then she gave me a hug. "I love you, Ray Ray~! It's too bad you don't feel the same way about me, but then again, I'm really fat, and not that pretty, so-"

"ARGH, would you stop saying bullshit?!"

"Oh?"

"Keep acting goofy and c-c-c-cute like you usually do!" Sheesh, I HATE IT when she's nothing but happy! It's too damn weird! ! ! "Keep acting like the stupid, obnoxious, overly-happy girl that I love- MMPH!" I shut my mouth immediately.

"Ohhhh~? ;D Run that by me again? Mr. Face-Full-Of-Red?"

"Shut up."

"Did you say what I THINK you said?"

"I SAID shut up!"

"Eh heh heh hee!" She gave a kiss on the cheek. "I feel like the luckiest Pokemon ever! I love you, love you, LOVE you!"

"...Love you, too." I pecked her cheek this time. She blushed like crazy.

"Hee Hee Hee! Not to sound prideful, but I always suspected you liked me, but just was not admitting it. Guess I was right!"

"I-I'll kill you..." She only giggled. I giggled, too. Rrrgh...

* * *

**I believe I have a fascination for male Tsunderes. :p So yeah: bye!**


	27. Sorry, John

**Drabblemon Party 26**

**More Drabbles. Yeah. Sorry it's been, like, two days, but I haven't felt like doing this. Sorry, okay? I'm a very, very lazy person who's been obsessed with Animal Crossing lately. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: F Trainer x M Serperior, Requester: RCTM, Genre: Pokephilia**

**...**

***Creak~!* **"Sheila~! Hello! It's me, John! I just wanted to-"

**"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS! ! ! D: "**

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! ! ! D:"

"Oh dear..." There Serperior goes; acting like a tyrant again. Honestly, he gets WAY too jealous all of the time for no reason! John's hiding behind me like a little child. "Serpus, come on." Yeah, that's his nickname. "Leave John alone. Don't kill him for now, okay?"

"For now?! Wat?! D:"

"Kidding, kidding. Serpus, just calm down, alright?" As much as he didn't want to, he backed down curled up into a comfortable position to relax. John refused to move himself from the corner of my bed. Ah, John...you can be such a huge wimp sometimes.

"Ah, anyway...I just came here to see you! Archeops and I were battling like crazy just to get here!"

"I see. Where is she?"

"I told her to stay in the other room. You know, because I don't like how she acts around you. Anyone who acts like that around MY girl is- ACK!" Serpus extended his body all the way over to John. "U-Umm, I mean OUR girl like that, then they're unforgivable! Yep!" Serpus slowly backed away, getting back into his position. Aye yai yai...Sigh...

"Aww...I'm so flattered!" I backed up to him and sat on his lap. I love how he blushes everytime I do that, especially when I rub his cheek. "That's why I love you so, my big, most-of-the-time-not brave John~!"

"That's not comforting at all!"

"Hah hah hah! You know I kid with you!" I nuzzle against his body. Haaah~! Doing this makes me forget all my troubles I may have experienced when feeling up against his warm body. "Hey, John..." I started whispering in his ear. "Are you in the mood to do..._that_, tonight?" His face exploded with red. Teh hee hee, how cute!

"U-Uhh, umm...yeah...when we're alone. So uh, yeah, I should get going. If I keep Arche waiting out there, who knows what she'll do. Love ya." He gave me a kiss.

"Hm hm hm! Bye bye~!" He leaped over Serpus, who tried to bite him and ran out the door. I made sure John left so that I canThat's give Serpus a lecture. "Serpus...you have to get it together! You can't always be acting that way! Seriously...can't you at least TRY to get along with John? Hm?"

He shook his head. Yeah, I should've expected that. John also has the same problem as me. Archeops has a very obvious grudge against me. I don't what her problem is, but maybe it's just jealousy that John loves ME and not HER. Hmph. Stupid bird. You have no idea how many times she's pecked my head before. Birds are so...UGHHH. Anyways...I just hope at least Serpus can be more mature than her and learn to put his jealousy aside. Serpus slid on to my bed with me. Everytime he gives me a sympathetic face, I can't help but forgive him.

I rubbed his head. "Look, my adorable snakey...maybe YOU have a suggestion as to solving your issue with John? If you do...can you tell me? Wait a minute, you can't talk, so can you show me?" He nodded his head. Oh wow; he actually has something? Well, whatever it is, I'm all ears.

"...Heh?" He started wrapping his body around my body. A hug? That's his suggestion? I never expected anything so simple... "O...Okaay? A hug is fine, I guess- ah!" He used his vines to spread my legs apart. Umm...THIS is not a hug! "Woah, woah, woah! What's the meaning of this, Serpus?!" Now he was using extra vines to unbutton my pants and then stuck them down inside. "H-Hey! Only Jo...I mean, you can't do that to me!" I know I said I'm all ears, but I didn't expect this! The vines are rubbing my cameltoe...

"Serpus...this isn't funny...isn't there some other way?" He shook his head; that certainly is his favorite thing to do. "Uhmm..." It's really starting to take affect. Is this really the only way he'll make peace with John? I hate that it has to be such an unorthadox method, but I guess it can't be helped. John...forgive me. "F...Fine. But I swear, you better get along with John if I go with this!" He gave me a promising nod. Well...Serpus is too prideful to lie, so I believe him. Thank goodness his spikes don't have spikes, but it still feels weird having the big, thick green rubbing against me in that area.

"Wuh!" He threw me down to stand on my knees. Due to me being wrapped up, the side of my head was smushed against the bed. Man, this is uncomfortable. Thankfully, he brought my body up. If not, I would have had very painful neck problems. "Iiiick..." Now I feel the big vine inside of my panties. I can't believe something other than John's...is gong to go inside of me. Don't hurt, please. "Just hurry up and do this. And be gentle, please?" He gave me a nod and thrusted the vine inside of me. "Kih!" I grinded my teeth. This hurts! John's still bigger, but owch...Serpus had a stone-faced expression the whole time. It's like the only expressions he can ever make is either non or aggression. Does even enjoy this?

Then again, he's thrusting that vine into me so hard as if he does enjoy it. Would it kill him to slow down? I don't want my vag to break, now... "Woah!" He re positioned me again, this time with me sitting on him. "!" His...cock_s _were hanging out. I forget that snakes have hemipenes. Is he going to put _both _of those to work? He takes the vine out of me, and puts each dick against my holes. Eeek, there's my answer. I looked to him; wow...he's blushing? "Are...you enjoying this?" ...Oh, what am I saying? The only thing he ever gives me is a-

**"Perior." **He nodded his head. Oh my goodness...Serpus said something?!

"Heek!" Both of them went inside of me! Th-This is..."Ugh..." Serpus bounded me up tighter. Now he's riled up all of a sudden. It's so hard to weird to have two of them inside of me at the same time. It's like...a threesome or something. I-Im not sure which hole feels it more. John, don't take this personally, but maybe...this is starting to feel good? I'm...the worst girlfriend ever. But, then again...if this is for HIS sake, then it's not as horrible, right? No...those are excuses. Not telling John will only add on to my unhonesty as a girlfriend. I'll tell him...and if gets angry, then it's understandable. "Slow...Slow down, would you?" Geez...this one just hates to be gentle. Hurry up and finish already! I already feel horrible doing this to John...

"Ack!" I felt a vine slap across my butt. "Wh-What the hell do you think you're doing?! Ack!" This hurts! Everytime he does this, it feels like hell...until after a while. "Uhh, uhh..." Am I machochist or something? Something that should be painful...is suddenly starting to feel good. "Keep...Keep...Keep doing it." Fucking...shit. I hate myself for saying that, but I can't help it! The only benefit of all of this is that...Serpus will get long with John. He will finally grow to like my boyfriend. I wish it didn't have to be this method, John. I'm sorry...

"What the, agh...!" H-He came inside of me...no! "I didn't want you to..." Whatever. At least this is all done. I hope to have to never do this again, to betray John. After I clean up, I'll tell John the truth. I gues...email will do? I can't find myself doing this in person. I don't even want to imagine the kind of expression he'll have on his face. I gave a half stare, half glare at him. "Please keep your promise, Serpus."

He nodded. **"Perior." **I wonder how things are going on John's end right now. It makes me wonder if he's done the same thing with Archeops. If so...dang.

* * *

**Yeah, the end. I know it was half-assed and too short, but I'm really NOT in the mood to do these stories due to currently loving video games way more at the moment. So yeah, sorry if this sucks, but I did my best before I procrastinating for another day. Well...bye~.**


	28. The Umm Hyena and Hmm Dog

**Drabblemon Party 27**

**Apparently, some of you STILL haven't read the single rule I keep telling about. :( Anyways... school's going to start for me soon, so I'm playing as much video games as possible and other things, so that's why I've been out of here lately. Sorry. Anyways, hope you like this one!**

**Pairing: M Houndoom x F Mightyena(translated Pokespeak), Requester: LucarioLover2488, Genre: Forced-to-Pleasure, Oral, Anal**

**...**

"Mightyena! This is your new home!" Ahh...this looks like a nice, lovable-looking home. This boy, Max, had just brought me in after finding me in the rain alone. My former trainer abandoned me, saying I am a worthless Pokemon as he and my former teammates kick water on me as they leave. I was so heartbroken. He had cared for since I was a Poochyena. I guess that in the end, it was power that he wanted. I wish I could have fulfilled that, but on the other hand, I don't want to force myself to become different. Oh trainer, why couldn't you just love me for me like any true trainer would do?

...But that is in the past now. He is in my life no more. While this boy here may not be a trainer, I will gladly give up my role as a fighting Pokemon to become a stay-at-home one if it means he will be someone that will take care of me. My soaking will now reside in a warm, welcoming home. "Oh! Silly me! I need to bring you a towel! Would you mind to wait inside my room? I'll take you there." Please; I might just get sick if I'm soaked any longer.

I followed him up the stairs and down the hall until we reached a door on the left. "Now, don't mind _him_. He will be a tough cookie to get along with, but you'll be just fine!" Him...? He has another Pokemon? And the way he decribed him...I don't have a good feeling about this.

"Brb!" I walked inside the room. Right there, against the bed, sat another dog. Even from a distance, it's tell-tale he's bigger and taller than me. He has horns, a skull "necklace," and white bands on his legs and back. He looks...cool. Maybe if I looked like that, trainer would have still kept me. It seems that he's sleeping right now. After what Max told me, it's probably not a good idea to wake him. I'll just sit down right here...

***Creeeaaaak***

Oh, shoot...dang wood flooring and it's creakiness. **"Rhh..." **! Oh no! I must have awoken him! Ohh, this is not going to good...He snorted and groggily opened his eyes, darting different directions wondering what made that sound. Then, he laid his eyes on me. While I am scared from his glare, he has lovely red eyes and looks even more handsome with them open. I should apologize at the least.

**"Umm...please forgive me, Mister. I did not mean to wake you." **

**"..." **His glare still did not change. I gulped; is he still angry at me? **"I was having a good nap. Who the hell are YOU?" **Nnn...even his voice sounds scary. What do I do? Should I just leave and find Max? I really do not feel comfortable in here with him...Besides, he might tell me to leave, anyway,

**"Umm...My name is Mightyena. I'm a new pet of Max's. Umm..I'm sorry again. I'll just leave..."**

**"Wait." **Ohh...so he wants me to stay? Maybe he's not mad after all. Now he's walking over to me. It's even more nerve wrecking when he's up close. Then, he started to walk in circles around me. Wh-What's with the inspection of me...does he not trust me? **"Hmm..." **Then he begin to sniff me.

**"?" **Well, it's common for dogs to do this when they first meet, but it still feels weird somehow. I shiver from the ticklish feeling of his nose against my mane.

**"...Hmmm..." **He stopped, and then closed the door. Um, why? **"You're soaking...so I closed the door to stop the wind from coming in." **Ahh, I see. I guess he's scary and nice at the same time. He went back to his spot and I thought he would go back to sleep, but instead he ushered me to come over. Umm...it would be rude not to.

**"Okay...oh!" **He sat closer to me to the point that our fur was brushing up against each other. He smells so nice, and he's warm. I blushed. He's a very, very handsome dog. Will he be my second new friend here?

**"Finally some nice, female flesh." **Huh...? Such an out-of-left-field thing to say all of a sudden. What does he mean by that? **"While fucking the boy while he's asleep is enjoyable, it'll be nice to do a female, too." **Ummm...HUH? W-W-Wait a second; he's going to _rape _me? Max has also experienced this, too? O-Oh no. I-I don't want to do such things with him. He's very handsome, yes, but I'm not in love with him or anything. As scary as he is, I must hold my guard and reject him.

**"Mister, umm...I don't want want to do those things with you. I'm sorry- ! ! !" **He forced me down to the ground. With the fear of his claws digging into me and possibly burning me, I can only struggle and not risk it by attacking. **"Please...let go of me! Mister, can't another female suffice?!"**

**"I don't know how long that'll be, and I can't even wait until he falls asleep tonight. What, are you already committed to someone or something?!" **

**"No...I'm. But, But if I ever do, I wish to give my egg to them!" **

**"Hmm...too bad." **He tried to pry open my legs, but it would take some work due to how tight I'm shutting them. **"Open...up!" **A rough slap on my butt forces them open. Oh no, he's seeing me down there. Hooh, I've never been looked down there before. I'm so embarrassed...

**"Hmm, you look delicious down there. I'll save the front for your commitment." **H...He'll actually be nice enough to do that? If he will at least do that...

**"O..Okay. As long as you don't do that, then I'm okay with this." **Even he looked surprised I said that.

**"Hmm...good girl." **He brought his head down and gave me a kiss. The only way in doing so is with our tongues, so it's like we're making out...His tongue is sliding all around inside of my mouth. It feels so intense that I can't even move my own tongue.

**"Mmmhmhm..." **His paw is touching me all over my body in such a dirty way. I can my are tingling in a way I just can't describe. I can also feel his area throbbing against my leg. He must be feeling the exact same way I'm feeling right now. Eventually, we stopped to catch our breath. A wet sound makes everytime I rub my legs together.

**"Hmm...even though you don't me to touch you **_**there, **_**you're soaking. I should clean that up." **He laid down on the floor. **"Bring yourself down here. While I clean you up, lick me **_**there**_**." **W-We really have to be in such a position? ...F-Fine, okay. I don't have any other choice right now, I believe. I, very embarrassed, bring my bottom down to his face. I look at his member; i-it's big...

**"..." **I gave it a lick. The taste of precum was noticeable on my tongue. I continued lapping it. **"Mn!" **Sometimes I stopped when I felt his tongue going deep inside of me. My legs trembled tremendously and I could barely concentrate on what I was doing. **"Mn!" **A hard slap on the butt like always forces me to focus and continue. While I kept licking, I rubbed his balls with my paw. Even his legs began to shake. I wonder if he actually likes this.

**"Rrgggh, m-mo, more! Keep doing it!" **He told me in between licks. I'm very surprised I'm doing good at this. For some reason...I'm happy that I'm satisfying him. I want to hear his voice more. Ummm...I think. Being very careful not to stab it with my teeth, I pleasure his member with my mouth.

**"Mmnn..." **He began to slurp the juices flowing out of me. My, and his, too, moans increased. I nearly jumped when his tail began spanking me. It stings...**"Mn! Hn! Nn!" **Every smack of it made me shriek. I'm sure that my butt will be red, but after maybe 10 spanks...it's not painful anymore. In fact...it's making more fluids flow out of me. Then he took his tongue out. Why?

**"I'm going to cum...just to let you know- MMPH!" **I stuff myself back down on his face. Ummm...I-I didn't mean to. I guess it...just felt very good to me. I hope he doesn't mind. Even with the warning, I don't move my mouth away and his semen blasts inside of my mouth. I, at the same time, release semen. I can still feel his tongue inside, splashing against it.

I rise up and get off of him. His face has my stuff all over it. Ohh, how embarrassing. **"Umm...I'm sorry. Please forgive me..." **I went over to him and lapped it all up. When I finished, I could he was...blushing?

**"Wh-What are you looking at?" **Ah...so he's a shy one as well. He truly is an unique one, he is. **"Anyways...what was with you cutting me off like that?! If you truly like it **_**that **_**much..." **He turned me around while pressing his member against my butt. **"Then I'll just give you what you want!" **

**"!" **Ah, he did it so fast! M-My, my, it takes now to realize how big he is. **"U-Umm, uhh..." **His paws pressed down against mine, he thrusted inside of with such great force. **"Sl...Slow down, please." **He had a locks of my mane in his mouth while our tails wrapped around each other. W-Will I feel this same kind of intensity when I do it with my future love in the _other _place? Will he be this rough? I-It doesn't exactly hurt, though. Just...a bit much for my first time. Albeit him never knowing, does Max feel this? Does he ever notice how his body's suddenly jerked and moved around so much when he's sleeping?

**"Y...You're better than when I fuck Max, but probably 'cause you're awake." **H...He thinks I'm better? Kinda? I...I'm so happy. I don't know why, but I'm so happy to hear that. It felt very hot in the room, I was sweating like crazy and my even having my tongue didn't help cool me down. So this is what it feels like. The feel of a male's member slamming in and out of you repeatedly at changing intensities and speeds. Whether you like it or not, you always seem to fill so different at this moment. Umm... I'm sorry to sound like some kind of expert or something.

**"Mister..hah..u-umm...I w-would not mind if...you went faster." **

**"Hmm!" **Oh my, I did or said something before thinking again! I think I was right and said that in these kinds of moments you say or do things out or your league. **"Hm hm hm... I knew you would love it. Well, as a w**_**elcoming gift **_**to the home, here is a present!" **

**"Haaah...!" **Another blast of semen from him. It feels like a fire inside of me. Umm...not literally because he's a Fire type, of course. Then suddenly, we heard the door opening.

"Mightyena, hellooo! Sorry I took so long, but we didn't any clean towels at the moment, so I did some laun- ?!"

**"Ummm..."**

**"Hmmm..." **

":O... :D" He's...smiling? "Um, oh wow. I was going to say I hope you two were getting along, but I guess so. A lot! Uhh...I'll leave now." Then he closed the door. Ahh, I'm so embarrassed! My new owner saw me in such a state! I covered my face in shame.

**"No, no, no~!" **Houndoom sighed nuzzled my head with his. **"Oh...?"**

**"Don't worry about it. He wasn't mad, was he? Anyways, we should clean up." **He grabbed a towel and began cleaning up. I helped him. After we clean up, we both sit on the bed. **"Hmm...Sorry." **He suddenly said.

**"Umm...for what?" **

**"The first night and already...this happens to you. S-Sorry. Hopefully, your boyfriend won't do this to you-"**

**"Umm...he already did." **His eyes widened and he cocked his head.

**"Hmm?! What are you talking about?!" **His face was really red. **"Are you implying that **_**I'm **_**the one you like?"**

**"*nod* *nod*"**

**"...F-Fine! Okay...I'll be your boyfriend. Hmm...Don't think I'm happy or anything."**

**"Umm...but it seems that you're trying so hard not to smile-"**

**"SHUT UP!" **He hid under than blankets. I smiled. He, and Max, are very sweet. I will love my new home here as a pet. Former trainer...I hope that one day, you'll realize power is not the thing you should want in your Pokemon.

* * *

**I think I overused two certain words. :P So yeah, I didn't feel too lazy! Yaaay. :D Bye~!**


	29. Gay Hot Timez

**Drabblemon Party 28**

**Ima gonna like writing THIS one! ;D Why? Ehhh, you'll see. :p Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: M Typhlosion x Gold, Requester: Zertinan, Genre: Yaoi, Pokephilia, Voyeurism **

**...**

"Haah...ohhh...Lu, Lucario. Ahh..." Gold played with the stuck-out fur on Lucario's head. Lucario wrapped his tongue around his shaft, the warmth inside of his mouth warming his dick. He bobbed his head slowly, enjoying every little bit of the member inside of his mouth. Gold, he was too affected by this action to move him. I felt so good that he had no choice but to stay there. His bedroom door wasn't locked, so his Mom or anybody could come in any second and catch him doing this mess, but what could he do? This first-rate fellatio was excellent!

Unbewanting to Gold, Lucario removed the immensely pleased dick from his mouth. **"Mmm...your aura is one that gives off a great vibe. It seems that my actions are the cause of this." **He gave it a flick while winking. **"It's begging me to continue, to dare me to stop what I'm doing." **His words were not helping to like this _less _then Gold was hoping for. He doesn't want to enjoy a blowjob so much from a male, and especially if they're likely to get caught, but it must some kind of power or spell or something. At least, that's what he thinks.

"Whatever, just...continue already..." He couldn't believe he was groaning at him to continue, but he says it's Lucario's fault. It's _his _fault that Gold's enjoying this so much. "Mo..Move your head...a little faster..." Gold's fear of being watched...little does he know, it _IS _coming true!

**"Ty...Ty..." **Little did he know, his Typhlosion was peaking through the crack of the door, masturbating. **"Ty, Ty..." **He stroked his erect member in a slow and gentle way, trying to enjoy that view very much. He loved watching his trainer moan in pleasure like that, but he was honestly jealous that it wasn't _him _that was causing it. He's always had a thing for Gold, but was always too afraid to do anything to him. He was ashamed of himself for having sexual fantasies of his trainer all the time, but he couldn't help it. But now, look. Lucario took the plunge and is doing what Typhlosion always wanted to, for a long time, wanted to do; pleasure his trainer.

"Lucario, ah! Ah, shit..." Gold wrapped his leg around Lucario's back, making him suck him off faster. Lucario happily abided and sped up. The more Gold enjoyed it with louder moaning, the faster Typhlosion would stroke himself. "N-No, ahh!" Gold bent his body down. He came a mouthful inside Lucario's mouth. At the same time, Typhlosion came, staining the floor with his cum. He knows Gold's mom will be angry about that, but he'll think about that later.

**"Ahh..." **Remaining cum he didn't swallow dripped down from Lucario's tongue and a bit on his face. **"What a WONDERFUL aura you have there! It's physical form is trailing down inside of me as we speak." **He lapped up the remaining cum from off his face. **"Hmmm...I hope to observe more of your beautiful aura sometime. But...**_**someone else **_**wants to connect with you. Typhlosion?"**

**"!" **Ty gasped, stepping away from the crack of the door. How was he found out? He was so embarrassed and nervous to be caught, but it didn't seem like Lucario was angry when he said that.

"Ty...phlosion? C...Come here." Now Gold was calling out to him. There's no way he'd ignore that. Ty came inside the room, hiding his erection with his hands. He was getting excited again when he sees Gold's face is full of blush and the remaining cum dripping out of his tip, dipped in Lucario's drool. Lucario looked to him.

**"Well? What are you waiting for? Don't you have someone to please?" **

**"!" **

Gold stared at him with wanting, stretching his small, pucker hole wide for him. He even made a small smile while sticking his tongue out, as if taunting Ty to come over there. Ty lost it. He jumped over to Gold, lifting his legs up. "Typhlosion...come on, b-before Mom comes in, or whatever-ahh!" Typhlosion rammed his dick inside Gold. The tightness was ridiculous. He was surprised it could even fit in there. Lucario sat on the bed, wanting to watch this. Ty didn't mind, and began to thrust into him like a wild bull. "Ah! Ah! Sl-Slow down! Y-You're so...rough, ohh!" Ty wasn't going to slow down. The amount of want he's stored up of fucking his trainer, it's all being released into a slurray of rammings.

**"Mmm, you're showing no mercy to him, Typhlosion. Y-You have an out of control aura!" **Lucario claimed, now switching roles with Typhlosion and masturbating himself. Despite Gold's plea for him to slow down, it certainly didn't seem that way. He hid his face under his cap while twirling his tongue around his finger. It was as if he was a girl in heat. **"Hah..Hah...G-Gold. You must enjoy v-very much, right? I guess I can understand Typhlosion. Now I know why he did...th-this." **Lucario was working his hand faster, trying to make the mood better with his words, which was actually working. It was motivating Ty to do him faster, to make his voice really come out.

"Ah...Ah...Ty, Typhlosion..." Hearing his trainer call out to him with such a pleasure-filled voice made Typhlosion feel like he was in heaven. breaking back and forward in the tightness with his large member, causing him to moan like crazy even to the point where he's saying his name...he felt like the happiest Pokemon in the world. "D..Do me. Harder..." Then Ty really kicked it into high gear. "Mmm! Mmm! !" Gold covered his mouth from the now increasingly intense fucking he was getting, in which he would be moaning really loudly.

**"Ah-Mmph!" **Lucario was the first to release. Being so close to them, it naturally hit them. Some cum was on Typhlosion's fur and some on Gold's leg. **"Oh no, I'm sorry..." **Ty and Gold shook their heads, meaning that it's okay. **"It's just that...watching you two felt so good..."**

**"Tyy...!"**

"!" Ty was the second to cum. Then, Gold. Hot cum blasted inside him, trailing inside of his body, now. Everyone was satisfied. And tuckered out. "Haah...Hah..." Gold will be sore _down there _for quite a while, but if in turn that means he receives this, then he won't care about a little pain at all-

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD! ! ! ! !"

Oh shit.

* * *

**I don't think his butt will be the only thing that's sore, now. :p Whatevas, see you all later!**


	30. Women Am I Right

**Drabblemon Party 29**

**Ughaaa, school's gonna be here soon. :'( Don't you wish you can do like Haruhi and loop summer until you're completely satisfied. Well, if that's the case, then summer would NEVER end, LOL! Anways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: Volker x F OC, Requester: The Amazing Blue Fox, Genre: Lemon**

**...**

"Give me your Pokemon, Leader Volkner!"

"Iirg..." Team Galactic...they're at it again, causing trouble all over the place. They piss me off... "Get out of here. You and your pathetic team of idiots are no challenge for a Gym Leader such as myself." The grunt growled at me, tightening the clench on her Pokeball.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up! I won't take crap from a stupid, egoistic, (freakin' hot and amazing~!) bastard!"

"Hmph." I'll get her out of my sight real quickly. "Come on out, Electivire and Luxray!" These two should be plenty enough for whatever she could have. I have to admit, it sucks that she's not an admin or something. They would make at least some kind of a challenge.

"HEEK!" She stumbled back, then shook her head. "I-I mean, I-I w-w-will deafeat your weak and pa, pathetic Pokemon-"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Send yours out already!" Is she trying to play games with me?

"Okay, sheesh! Go, Houndour and Croaguck!" Pfft, that's it? My two guys could literally wipe them out with the touch of a paw. Or finger. Whatever. "O, Okay! Use-"

**"HOUNDOUR! ! ! D': "**

**"CROAGUCK! ! ! D': "**

The two little monsters escaped back to their Pokeballs. "Pfffttt, HAH HAH HAH! ! !" Me, and even Luxray and Electivire, all started to crack up laughing. The Grunt pouted.

"Oh, shut up! I'll defeat you, even w-without my Pokemon! (There's no way I can...)"

"Oh? Is that so?" I'm not stupid. It's obvious that she's scared. Now that I see she's completely worthless to take serious, I'm absolutely bored...I think I'll mess with her for a bit. "Gee, I don't know! You seem like you'll pee yourself any minute now."

"What?! Don't be ridiculous! As if I'd be scared- HEY! ! !" Luxray started sniffing her. He can defintly smell the fear on her. Otherwise, if he hadn't, and I was serious about attacking her, he would attack. "Get your stupid lion off me! His nose feels funny- GYAH!" Now he had his head up her skirt sniffing it. Oh dear. If I don't stop him, he'll lose it...but then again, she has a pretty nice body. Hmm, hmm hmm~! Maybe I'll puinsh her for disrupting my Gym in a _different _way.

"Luxray. Elective. Hold her down..."

"?! Huuuh?! W-Wait a second, just wait! ! ! I'm not really a Team Galactic Grunt!" Hmm, huh? Well, that was unexpected. Unless she's lying... "I-I swear, honest! Look!" She started ripping off all of her clothes...?! Plus the blue wig she was wearing...so instead of the common look of a female Galactic Grunt, she's a brown hair in bra and panties. "My name is Sanchey, and I'm actuallly a REALLY big fan of yours! Like, totally! So uhh...don't hurt me, please~?"

"...Hmph! Hm hm hm!" Well, would you look at that? A woman dressing as a rival just to see me? How flattering. Well, in exchange for liveling up my night and for going to great measures just to meet me, I should give her something MUCH more effective than an autograh. "Sanchey. was it? Come here. Oh, and you two, return." She took no time running over here and hopping on my lap. Her bra and panties are a thunderbolt design. She wasn't lying when she said she was my fan.

"S-So, umm..what do you think? Of my body..." I must admit, she has a very nice body. Perfect, ample breasts, a soft, nice butt...this is going to be a really fun night. "Oh!" I cup the lovely chest before me. Yup, just as expected; nice and soft! She gripped my wrists. "I, I'm lad you like it." Her nipples are getting hard, and I can feel some moisture on my leg. She sure gets excited quick. "Ohh, not so hard, please..." She says that, yet she's all wet like this...Women.

"No can dooo." I reached my hand down to her panties. They were so moist, when I dug my fingers in, the liquids would gush out. This woman is so horny, it's ridiculous. Well, I actually just remembered I'll have a challenge in an hour, so I'll hurry and try to have a nice ol' time with this one. "So, do you like my finger massage?"

"U-uhhh~! It feels great! You have no idea how happy I am~!" She opened her legs more and then locked my fingers down. I circle around to find her clit. When I poke it with my pinky, she would give me a loud moan. "H-Heh heh heh! You're sending shivers all over my body! C-Come on... I want to get to the best part already!" Sheeesh, she's an impatient one. Well, not that I'm complaining. Hmm, I've got another 50 minutes...I want to do just a little more with her.

"Now, now, now hold on..." I tell her to get off of me. She can see the obvious I have springing out of my pants. "Excited? Yeah, am I, too..." She doesn't even give me time to throw down my pants. She does it for me. How embarrassing, much. I'd like to do those kinds of things myself. Whatever.

"I'll do my best..." She gave it a lick. Her tongue felt soft and warm, coating it with her drool. I, I'm not sure if she's done this before, because it feels so good... Even I'm starting to moan softly. She gets up the precum, while playing with my testicles and sometimes giving them a lick, too. G-Goodness. Nobody should be this amazing at such a thing right at the beginning. I feel like cumming already, but if I did, that would make me look pathetic.

"Ahh, yeah..." I just want to sit here and let her keep doing this amazing fellatio, but that wouldn't be fair. I put my hand inside of her panties, and when finding her vagina, I put my fingers inside. She flinched, but still kept on going. I have to admit, it's to concentrate on pleasuring her, but I won't give up! If she's won't, then I won't, too. "Uhhh..." Now she's sucking me off. N-Not fair. She's giving me better service then I'm giving her. "Ahh, ahh..." Th-This feels fantastic. A...Another 20 minutes passed. God, it's getting hot in here.

"Mmmn, mmnn..." Her mouth was amazing. It's like my member is wrapped inside a wet blanket. My fingers sliding against her wet walls also feels like heaven. Both of us are moaning in pleasure. I grabbed her head and made her do it harder. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help myself. My body just took over, really. She doesn't mind it, though.

"Ugh, haah...s-sorry!"

"!"

I cum inside of her mouth. Shit, I'm sorry! I honestly didn't mean to...but then again, at least it won't be all over her fave. Besides, she probably wouldn't had even moved, anyway. I move my hand away from her head. "Umm, I'm sorry. I...it was just by instinct, so...please don't be too mad at me."

"N-No, no..." She wipes the dripping down her mouth off. "It's okay...but are you ready to go all the way?" Well, I have, like, 30 minutes left. I guess we can go all the way.

"Yeah." With no hesitation, I ram myself inside of her. I see I've loosened her up a bit. Otherwise, it'd feel even tighter than it already is. I still only know this girl's name and that she's a fan, but I'll give her the time of my life as if she was my lover or something. I'm being gentle with her right now. I know it's better if it's faster, but I just want this dream-like experience to stall out for a few seconds. I'm not sure how many times I'll be doing these kinds of things, so I want it to go as long as possible. Her walls make my member feels like it's a pig in a blanket. I go a little faster, but not too-

"Come on, fuck me harder! What are you doing?!" Well, fine! Sheeeesh. Women. Well, I guess I better do what she says. I hate for this to be a bad one. It would kill my mood entirely in my battle on 20 minutes. "Ah!" Now I go at the speed that she wants. It's not that same beautiful feeling, but it's still very good, at least. "Y-Yeah, like that! See, you can do better!" Gee. Thanks...but whateva. I can feel the juices flooding out of her.

"This feels good, girl..." I'm so sweaty, I'll have to douse myself with wind just to cool off. The overall sound we're making pretty much matches the sounds of the genrators. It's funny how a while ago, I wanted her out of my sight, due to thinking she's part of those damn Galactics, but now, we've become one. This certainly can't something I'll tell Flint, but when he sees me in a happy mood again, I'll have fun as he guess why that is. Oh my...I'm about to cum again already. I can't get this girl pregnant, but I can't let her be leaving out of here stained and all.

"I hope you won't mind...!" 10 minutes left. I take it out of her and release. It gets all over her butt. She doesn't seem happy about that.

"Aww, why outside?! Nngh..."

"So I won't have a baby with a stranger. Now here..." I lend her my jacket. Thankfully, it's long enough to cover up her entire body. "Get your clothes and wig up and get going, okay? My battler should be here in a matter of minutes."

"Yeah, I know...because _I'm _the challenger!" Umm...huh? :O

"Uhh..."

"See, I knew you were going to be in a bad mood because you never get any good challengers. So, I came in advance after robbing this Glactic Grunt of her clothes and Pokemon to pretend I was a fan just trying to meet with you. Well, trust me, I still AM a fan, but I'm not sure any of this would've happened had I just came right now."

"..." Wow...Women.

* * *

**Dem crazy women. :p Well, well, see you guys later!**


	31. Momma Human Daddy Doggy

**Drabblemon Party 30**

**One week until school starts, y'all! ;(); I don't want ma vacation to eeeend. Aghhh...enjoy... Oh, and this a fic based off a movie...I didn't watch XD. So uhh, if anything's wrong and didn't happen in the movie, then yeah, sorry. I mean of course, the Pokephilia didn't happen obviously happen, but you know what I mean :p NOW you can enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairng: Delia Ketchum x M Entei, Requester: Jet Dreameer, Genre: Hypnosis, Pokephilia**

**...**

Like any father, they want their child to be happy, right? Entei wasn't technically Molly's father, but the bond they shared, it was close enough to think such thing! So, when Molly wished she had a mommy, Entei was going to grant that wish, and who would make a better mom than Delia Ketchum, Ash's mom? He knew she wouldn't willingly go, so, he had to hypnotize and kidnap her. So, **(Like I said, I didn't watch the movie, so I don't what truly happens after that xO ) **he fled and took hostage inside of a crystal filled cave. He figured he was stay in here for a while before Ash finds him. Molly is asleep, laying against the crystal wall. Now, it was him and the "mommy." Due to the hypnosis she's feeling, she acts as if she truly is her mom, and is currently watching her, smiling at her sleeping face.

"Ahh, my beautiful daughter...we've raised such a beautiful child." Entei smiled, nodding in agreement. He's believed he picked the right woman to be Molly's mother. Nice, sweet, beautiful...and a lovely figure. He just couldn't stop staring at her; her long, hourglass-like figure, the way her breasts poked out from behind, and the lovely shape of her butt tucked inside that tight skirt-

**"Agh!" **He shook his head, facepalming it. What does he think he's _doing_? He shouldn't be staring at his daughter's mother like that! Only a perverted individual would do such things. Besides, even if he is Molly's father, he's still a Pokemon. What in the world was he thinking to be looking at a human sexually? Everyone would find that disgusting, they would call him a disgusting old man, or dog. **"It's wrong, it's wrong..." **He decides to stop staring at her and looks at the lovely, shining crystals glimmering all over the cave. But...even when he does that, he still can't help but think of her.

"Entei...? What's wrong, darling? And what is "it's wrong" supposed to mean, hm?" He gasped when he found her face all up in his all of a sudden. It didn't help at all to cease the previous, dirty thoughts he was having of looking at her body. Her adorable, confused face, the cleavage he can clearly see, and her hips sticking out like that...it only added fuel to the fire that forever his love of studying her. He looked up and away.

**"It's...nothing. Go back over there to Molly." **He needed her to get away from him. If not, he didn't know what he was going to do. Like most men, if they're next to a attractive lady who lets her guard down for too long, he's sure to strike. However, Delia wasn't leaving. She wanted to see what was wrong with her "husband" and wouldn't back down until she did.

"No, no, tell meee!" Now she had her body pressed against his chest. Her breasts popped out a little and his knee was poking his butt. He began to sweat. Those thoughts of his are only heightening. Well...it wasn't _only _his thoughts that were heightening, too. He gulped. He hoped to a T that she wouldn't feel his- "Hmmm? I feel something..."

**"F-F-Fu, fu, fuuu..." **He's trying to tell himself_ "no, don't do it! It would be wrong to want to do such things to her! What would Molly think if she ever saw?" _But then again, it looks like she's in a very deep sleep. It's highly doubtful she'd awake from something like if they were quiet. He covered his boner as best as he could with his paws. He just hopes that she doesn't look down. If so, she'll ask the damning question of what's he hiding and can she see.

**"Fuuu, Uuuuck..." **Then it hit him; she's hypnotized. It's not like, he'll be taking a big risk and be known as a human raper or anything. Sure, it's still bad anyway because she's a human, and it would be very wrong, and Ash would be furious if he ever touched his mother in that sort way. Albeit him knowing all of this, he, he...HE... Didn't care anymore.

**"...FUCK THIS!" **All reasons of morality and logic left his mind. He pounced her down to the ground, throwing her shirt and her melons bounce out. Normally, anybody probably would've been afraid, but because she was under hypnosis...she didn't mind. In fact, she would like to do this, due to the belief that she's just doing the norm with her husband. **"This is your fault for not listening to me. Remember this."**

He laid on his back, not even trying to hide his erection anymore, the thing Delia keeps staring at. The size to her was simply...amazing. Big, thick-looking, and lively, she was staring at a masterpiece here! "Ohh..." Her eyes just couldn't dart away from it. Entei was a little embarrassed she was staring at it for so long, so he proposed a compromise. **"Do you lke it THAT much? I'll let you touch it, but you'll have to let me play with you **_**down there**_**, too." **

"Of...Of course!" Delia crawled on top of his body, positioning herself so that the lower part of her body was hanging over his face. He licked his lips in excitement. Delia nibbled on her finger, wanting so bad to touch the buff meat before her. "Is...Is it o-okay, now? M-May I touch it? Please!" She asked him in desperation. It seems she really wants it, probably even more than he does. ...Nahhh.

**"Go right ahead, darling." **Entei gave her leaking spot a taste test._ "Delicious"_, he thought. He expected it to be, but this far surpassed his expectations of how exactly good, though. He pressed his paws against her butt, in which spread them, making her hole open up more. Her legs trembled in excitement being played with down there. With her wide open now, he slipped his tongue inside. The inside of her tasted even better in the inside, according to him. He darted and flicked his tongue everywhere, squirming like a worm in the somewhat tight hole.

Meanwhile with Delia, her tongue was exploring his shaft all over, leaving her mark everywhere on it. She nibbled on it while giving it several flicks of her tongue. She wondered if Entei was enjoy this, but the soft groaning she can hear coming from him should be a tell-tale sign that her does. The meat rod couldn't even be fully gripped in her hand, it was that big. The thought of the possibility that that'll go inside of her...why, it turns her on even more. "Mmm!" She moaned from pleasure she was getting from being licked down there. But, she didn't want to just be the only one feeling pleasured, so she inserted as much of his member as she could into her mouth. Entei let out a deep groan, stopping movement of licking her but then went right back to it.

**"Grrnn...nnngh..." **The fellatio she was now giving him was unbelievable. Despite it's size, Delia could at least fit almost to half of it inside of her mouth as she bobbed her head at a not-too-fast-but-not-too-slow- kind of pace. He wasn't going to _lose _to her in terms of who pleasures who more. He dug his tongue in deeper while slamming her paws against her butt. She flinched in excitement, and swayed her butt around as a sign of wanting him to continue doing that. He's _winning_.

Meanwhile, she moved her head faster while now putting the member in between her breasts. Entei let out a gasp. He totally didn't expect that and the pleasure he was feeling intensified. Her soft, plump titties rubbing against his used-to-be-rough textured rod felt like doggy heaven. He even stopped for a second to tell her, **"G-Go faster. Hah..." **Delia was overjoyed that she was being told to go faster. There's no way she'd disappoint.

"Yes, darling!" She sucked and grinded his member with her breasts even more. Entei then went to her clit and gave it a blow. "Haaah...!" All the muscles in her body tensed up. Then, when he actually nibbled on it, she couldn't hold it in any longer. "!" She let out her held-in orgasm, covering Entei's face with it. "Haaa, hooo...ah!" Entei also came, getting it on her breasts and her face. The two were satisfied, but not fully, yet.

Entei licked the cum off both his and her face and laid right back down. Both of them were completely ready to go even further. Delia pressed his dick against her spot. She had to admit, she was kind of nervous, due to the size of his thing and her not having sex for a long time. Entei sensed this, and rubbed his paw though her hair to calm her. **"Calm yourself. If it indeed hurts, you may stop." **As much as he honestly hoped she wouldn't, he refused to be forceful and make her keep going on. It would be a horrible trait of a father.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay! Besides, I'd love to do it with you..." Delia brought the member inside of her. She felt some pain due to the size, but she refused to let that stop her. "Ahh, darling...you sure are very huge..." She began working the bottom part of her body. Entei began moving, too, thrusting his member up inside of her more and deeper. He was enjoying the mad blush on her face while her breasts bounced up and down.

**"Bring your chest down here." **Delia happily complied and brought her body down. He gripped her back and started twirling the tip of his tongue on her nipple. Her body tingled in delight. Then, he cupped the whole breast in his mouth, sucking on it. She moaned deeply.

"Entei, darling...hah." He was sucking it awfully hard, but that made her feel even better. "Oh-Ohh, I hope we don't wake Molly up..." At this point, Entei didn't reall think much of it and just wanted to enjoy fucking the woman he hypnotized in order for her to willingly do this to her. Well, in that sense, he felt kind of bad about that, but he couldn't help it! It's not like she'll even know once she's back to normal. anyway. "Ahh, it feels like it's getting bigger inside of me." While still sucking on her whole breast, he gnawed on her nipple with his teeth. She let out a screech. "O-Oh my! So hard..."

He thrusted his hips up, going faster. She had trouble keeping her voice in, now. "Entei, Entei! Y-Yeah, I love this!" That made him feel good, screaming in pleasure like that. He could feel her walls clamping down on his member harder than suction cups. Her nipples were too irresistible for his tongue to stop playing with them. "Ahh, Darling. I-I'm going to-!" Delia lactated. Entei quickly placed his mouth on her nipple, savoring and sucking down the milk like a baby. She also softly patted his head, as if he really were one. "Ahh, darling..." Finally, after a while, he got some air. He panted heavily.

**"You, you taste delicious. Now here..." **Entei let out a groan and came. Delia's legs locked in place as the cum traveled inside of her. She let out a long sigh, wiping the sweat off her face. Slowly, he took his member out of her. Now the two were totally satisfied. Delia laid on his chest.

"Ahh, Darling..." Entei chuckled. He just had very great sex with his "wife."

* * *

**An early upload. You surprised? :/ Anyways, byyye!**


	32. Four Armed Cruelty

**Drabblemon Party 31**

**School is TOMORROW for me, guys... :( Freedom to laze around and do nothing is forever gone until next year. :'( Ah well. Here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Pairing: Jenny x M Machamp, Requester: Silver-Sempai, Genre: Forced, Humiliation**

**...**

"Ahhhh!"

"Eeekk!"

"Waah!"

The children of the park were running and screaming in panic and fear of the wild Machamp that was wrecking the playground. He had just recently broke out of the daycare after realizing his trainer was using that as a method to abandoning him (which is in fact NOT true due to Team Rocket fooling him with such lies). Now, he's taking his anger out on the children, by destroying the park and scaring them all. Parents at work are unaware of this as the school children are being terrorized! But...not all is bad. Officer Jenny and back ups are driving to the scene as fast as they can. Panicked teachers are calling the parents while trying to protect the children as swings and parts of the jungle gym are being thrown around. Wise enough not to get close to him, bystanders try to stop him with their Pokemon until the police get here, but to no prevail.

"Stoooop! ! !" Officer Jenny and the others came to the scene. They instructed everyone to step as she, the leader of the cops, boldly walked to the enraged Machamp. Everyone was amazed that she wasn't scared, especially since her gun and Pokeballs are not even out and ready. "What the hell do you think you're doing, terrorizing these poor children?! You should be ASHAMED of yourself!" Everyone was very surprised. She's lecturing him as if he was her child. A lot worried for her safety.

**"Machaaamp! ! !" **He roared at her making her hair blow. Everyone else shrieked in reaction, but her, she wasn't fazed. She simply scoffed, shaking her head.

"Do you really expect a police officer to be afraid? That would be insultment to their job." She was really pushing it with him and she could tell, but she refused to back down. Machamp started to raise his upper two fists. Jenny pulled out her gun. "Don't you dare! I have permission to shoot!" Everyone wondered if a gun really would work against him. But...that wouldn't be able to be determined because in a flash of a second, Machamp snatched the gun away and held it in his top left arm. "Agh! You son of a..." Jenny was now reaching for her Pokeball, but Machamp did the unexpectable thing of aiming HER gun at the Pokeball. Jenny instantly knew why: as soon as she summons her Pokemon, he'll use the gun to shoot him. Jenny cursed under her breath.

**"Machamp!" **Machamp used his bottom right hand to put on Jenny's shoulder. Then, he raised up bottom left arm. Jenny felt she was going to be punched. Others would have moved in, but with Machamp swinging the gun around, that would prove to be very risky. They would shoot, but couldn't risk shooting Jenny, nor do they want Machamp to shoot anybody or the kids. However, Jenny still wasn't scared. She refused to show fear. Machamp brought the rapid arm closer and closer to her until he...grabbed her.

"!"

"?!" Jenny and the others reacted in surprise. What was he planning to do? Then he did something even more shocking: He used his free 3 arms to pin her down to the ground and started ripping her clothes off. "Huh?! What do you think you're doing?! She covered up her chest, but he slapped her hands away and did the cruel action of luring the gun right over her head. Even if she were to trade her life in exchange for keeping her body pure, he would still defile her, so now...as much as she hates this...there's nothing she can do. That is always her deepest _fear _as an officer. She felt ashamed, letting the kids, her crew, and the adults down around her. She couldn't even imagined what their faces looked like right now.

**"Machaamp..." **Machamp scanned her body. Her skirt and skirt being severely ripped up, most of her skin was showing, most notably her pink-laced bra and panties. Machamp loved this site. He thought to himself, he'll stop this rampage, in exchange he can cool off with the use of the officer's body, right **in** **front of everyone. **He trailed his finger over the silky texture of her breasts and the similar feeling of her bra. Jenny inhaled and exhaled. She told herself things will be okay, that's it not great to lose hope yet.

"..." Jenny could only stare at the one who caused all of this conflict, the one who's giving off a big, vulgar smile with using his other arm to tamper with her panties. She'd never let it show, but she was actually _very _nervous. Not only that, but embarrassed, too. Everyone's standing there watching...with no will to just leave her there, but no boldness to stop this, either. Lives are at stake, and Jenny refuses to have anyone dead from this. She'll have to endure this...for them.

**"Chaaamp..." **He snatched off her bra and pulled down her panties. He was blushing in excitement from the beautiful he was seeing right in front of his eyes. He groped her breasts, while twisting her nipples. A sweat dropped down her face. Nobody's dared to ever touch her this way. She has no idea how far he'll go, but hopefully, it won't be to the fullest. But, yet again...she was wrong.

"No, don't..." She could feel _it_...pressing against her. Despite being her late twenties, she was still a virgin. "!" Now he had the gun pointing right to her forehead. Any slight movements, she's sure of, and he'll shoot in an eye-blink. Though she wondered, what would hurt more: The shot? Or the insertion? "...Augh, ah..." The Machamp was very well sized, so the pain only increased as he entered her more and more. She tried her best not to show the pain she was in, but it was still slightly evident. Her vision became blurry from the tears, while as blood streamed down her legs. Her hymen, and pride are now the same: broken. "I...won't beg...for mercy."

The air grew cold around her. Everyone's silence as they looked in horror and defeat tortured her. She refused to let out a single yell of pain. It's like getting injected with a medical needle and trying to show your parent and doctor that you're a big kid. Machamp smirked, loving the strong will of hers. He wondered how long she could keep up the act. So, challenging her, he was going even faster now. Her eyes bulged out, but she still refused to show this scum how much in pain she was in. Some spectators looked away, while some of the officers were boiling in anger.

Jenny, she wanted them to strike. She wanted OH so bad for her backups to shoot him, but it isn't worth it if he'll kill the people and children as consequence. Then it hit her. In a way...she's still protecting everyone. See, he's not attacking anything or anyone at all anymore, right? So...with him doing this to her, she's helping the people in another way. She never lost from the beginning! That realization made her...happy. Now, she had a smile on her face, realizing that she's still protecting the people.

**"...?" **Machamp was confused as to why she was smiling all of a sudden, but then wrongfully assumed that she was now enjoying this. **"Machamp!" **Happy about that, he brought the gun away from her and threw it aside on the ground. In his case, that was letting his guard down. Very, very much.

"FIRE! ! ! !" The 2nd-in-command officer shouted. With anger fueled by revenge, the officers merciless shot at Machamp. He let out a back-shivering yell, bullets puncturing his body all over. In less than a minute, he was on the floor, covered in blood. He would have been shot until he was dead, but officers couldn't even think of how the trainer of this one would feel if he had died.

"Get to Miss Jenny!" Officers were moving in. People started to collect the debris and parts of the broken playground, parents who weren't there were driving and hugging their kids, and her Pokemon, Arcanine, kicked the Machamp off of her as the ambulance was coming to get him. Arcanine stayed with her inside another E.R. truck and while still silent and covered in blood, it showed in her face how happy she was that she protected the people.

* * *

**...Yo. Story was pretty intense, yo. So like I said, I start Junior year tomorrow, so yeah, that and eventual homework will really stoop me from posting these stories up. I'm sorry that this happens, but I really can't do anything about it, so maybe it's best if you guys write your stuff yourself or ask someone else. If not, I appreciate you being patient with me. :) I've been giving you all excuses and not doing the "drabble a day" thing. Again, truly sorry! Well, that's my lecture. Goodbye~!**


	33. When Life Gives You Lemons

**Drabblemon 32**

***Sigh...* Why has it been a while? Well, y'know, the usual...anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

**Pairing: M trainer x F Gardevoir x Froslass, Requester: Torterra999, Genre: Lemon, Cheating, Group , Pokephilia**

**...**

Me, my Gardevoir named Lisa, and my Froslass named Zoe were all just layin' in the room eating lemons one day. All three of us, we love lemons: very much. Fucking, there's lemons and lemons stacked on top of my dressers, baskets in my closet, and hell, even magazines ABOUT lemons! We eat and drink lemon everything, no matter what food or drink it is. Mom think's we're crazy, but whatever, lemons are tooooootallly cool, yo! Like, tubercular, dawg.

Umm..anyways, I was thinking of my girlfriend one day. Due to her being on a trip to France, we can't have kinky, hot sex like we would do every other night. I miss her, and doing _that _stuff, too. *sigh* All I have for the time being are my lemons, my second true love. Oh, and I guess Lisa and Zoe are like my third true loves or somethin' :/ All the sexual frustration is building up inside of me. I need to release it, NOA! But...my girlfriend is not here and I would never cheat on her with another...but I can't wait another 2 weeks, I can't. The constant searching for and deleting history of lemon porn just can't cut it for that long. So...I have a plan, and I will need two inhuman females to help me. I mean...this doesn't count as cheating...right?

"Lisa...Zoe?" The two girls looked up at me, stopping their action of sucking the juice out of the lemons. "If I gave you two both an opportunity to do sexual things with me, would you do it?" I was probably overstepping my bounds asking something like that. They'll probably give me the combination of a Shadow Ball and a Psychic and tell my girlfriend what I said. Oh well. At least I'll still have my lemons-

**"Gardevoir!"**

**"Froslass!"**

They both gave me an assuring nod! Wha?! Wow...I didn't think they thought of me that way. Hee hee, well, then! I'm gonna have some fun with THESE two: lemon-style~! :) "Alright, girls. Lay down on your backs." They did as told and laid on their backs, lifting their dresses up to reveal theirselves down there. "Alright..." So, I grabbed one of the lemons from the table and dug my hand inside. Then, I squeezed the juice all over their spot. They seemed to enjoy it. "Hm hm hm..." I ducked to Zoe. She was trembling in excitement like mad while Lisa started groaning. "Calm down., Lisa~ I'll make sure to pleasure you, too."

I began to lap up the lemony juices off of Zoe's vagina. The mixture of that and _her _juice tasted soooo good! Of course, I couldn't just leave Lisa lying there, so I made my fingers slip inside of her. I hope the lemon juice that's on them won't burn her... "Mmm, mmph." This is even better than when adding sugar to lemon juice. I wish I would have done this much sooner. Zoe is shaking so much in excitement, she's whimpering out "Froslass" over and over again. Meanwhile, Zoe is doing a similar thing, while gripping my wrist and forcing my fingers to go in deeper. Fuck, I should've locked the door in case Mom comes in. Ah well :p

The two girls' moanings are music to my ears. I grab the lemon I used before and squeezed it _inside _of her. Now taking a lick, her insides taste even better now. **"F-Frossssslaaass~!" **I even start slurping as if I was slurping juice out of the actual lemon. Except, this tastes much more better. Of course, digging my fingers inside of Lisa with the coating of her's and lemon juice also feels good, too. I reeaaallly hope that my mom doesn't come in here and see this and then tell _her _about it! Ehh, I probably shouldn't think about it until it actually happens.

**"! ! !" **The two girls let out a large gasp, before the both of thems let out cum from out them. Zoe's landed in my mouth while Lisa's splattered in my fingers. The taste of both: tasty semen mixed with lemons. Haah, when life gives you lemons...mix it up with a hot girl's juices! ;D

"Haa, hoo~! That tasted great! Say, do you guys wanna keep on going? I'm totally ready for this." The two girls nodded and Zoe hurriedly ripped my pants off. "Hey, those were my favorite! Oh well." Zoe was going to ram my penis inside of her, but Lisa plead to let her go first, since Zoe had already gone first for something. Zoe really didn't look like she wanted to. "Come on, Zoe, let's let her get her chance, hm? She usually doesn't get to, you know..." Zoe thought about it for a while, then understood. Lisa gave her a thank-you hug and wrapped her arms around my neck while wrapping my bottom back up with her skinny legs. "Okay, here we go! But first..." I grabbed a new lemon and dug my hand inside as usual, and squeezed the juice on my penis as a "lubricant." Lisa rolled her eyes and then chuckled as she plopped my "lubed" thing inside of her.

**"G-Ga..." **Wow, I must say, it really feels as if it IS a lubricant! She still feels very tight inside, though, but hey, the juice helps! I grab her tiny lil' hips and start movin'. KAH! I have to say, I'm starting to feel kind of a burn now because of that juice! Oh dear, oh god...maybe that wasn't the best thing to do...oh well! I'll just have to cry/deal with it later and try my best to give a logical explanation as to why I squirted lemon juice on me _down there_. ...Yeah, I don't think any good excuse could cover for that. Well, unless I say... I was eating a lemon while taking a shower and then that happened? My mom would most likely believe that, knowing how much I love lemons.

...Anyways, Lisa seems like she's really enjoying it. Meanwhile with Zoe, she's fingering herself while watching us. I feel bad for leaving her out like that, but I'm not a snake, so I don't have hemipenes to simultaneously pleasure them at the same time. Of course, doing it with my girlfriend feels much better, but she isn't half bad, too. Hooo, if my girlfriend found out about this, I'll be SO screwed...I think? I mean, it's probably not cheating if I'm doing it with Pokemon, but it probably still is...whatever. If I think it's not, then it's not.

"...Oh man, I think I'm gonna cum soon...Zoe, get ready!" Just a few more thrusts inside of Lisa and then...POW! WOW, that was lame, but it still feels good to shoot cum inside of her from my burning-like-a-motherfucker penis. Hmm, so that's what that tear streaming down my eye is for...Lisa let out a sigh of pleasure while she moves and sits down, her turn to watch. Zoe flew around in happiness before coming over. Chuckling, she put my thing inside her.

"Ah! That same tight feeling as Lisa..." It didn't feel any different in terms of tightness. I similarly thrusted hard inside of her like I did to the to the other one. Haah, this is the life; combining my most two favorite things in the world, lemons and sex, into one with the help of my two girls, Lisa/Gardevoir and Zoe/Froslass! I just want this to go on for a long time, but I know that cannot happen. She's wrapping her arms around my back with the force of a thousand suns, but hey, it still feels good. I think. I mean, yeah, my back feels like it just had been twisted in a disorderly fashion and my penis will probably look like a burning red catastrophe, but never think of the bad things BEFORE they happen, right?

...I'm a horrible boyfriend. That just had clicked into me. I am...a HORRIBLE boyfriend! ! ! Here I am, cheating on my angel with these two girls who's only relationship with me should be of battle allies/friends but LOOK! I'm not sure why I just suddenly came to this realization, but now I know, now I know how much of a SCUMBAG I am!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I scream so much in desperation that I cum inside of Zoe. Um, wow. I get her off of me and exclaim, "I can't...we can't do what we just did anymore, guys! I...I'm betraying my girlfriend right here, for Christ's sake!" The lemons...they did this to me. THEY are the reasons I'm acting this way! I look at them, and stare them down with the boiling FURY and ANGER I feel! Those lemons, the ones I've loved for the whole 20 years of my life, betraying me like this...I, I...I SHALL DESTROOOY THEM! ! !

"GYAAAAAHAHHH! ! !" I whip out a bat and an axe and slaughter and pulverize the yellow MONSTERS in front of me! I cackled in victory, lapping up the juices of those criminaaaalsssss~! "Zoe, Lisa, help me defeat thy enemies, GAHAHAHAH!"

**"..." **They shrugged and proceeded to help me sieze the vile, yellow demons who have made me betray my girlfriend.

"What the HELL is with all of that noise?!" Says Mom, opening the door to the room. My eyes are bloodshot and stinging from the lemon juices getting inside of them, I have a very wide smile on my face, and I forgot to unzip my pants. Ooops...

So now, I'm being sent to the local mental ward in the city. My girlfriend dumped me, my two girls were sent away, and my mom refuses to ever speak to me again, but it's okay! At least I'm not around those VILE, DISGUSTING, DEMONIC, LEEEEEEMMOOOOONNNSSSSS!

*sniff* *sniff* But wait...inside of this truck, the yellow all around is...the thing that just bumped me on the head is...is...is...**lemons.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! !"**

* * *

**...When life gives you lemons, don't over consume them, especially if you are unknowingly suffering from a major mental issue. :p So yeah, unexpected ending, RIIIGHT!? ;D lolollolz, I hope you enjoyed~! Bye!**


	34. Taste of Your Own Medicine

**Drabblemon Party! 33**

**Ending of the last story wasn't all sprinkles and rainbows, now was it? Oh ho ho~! You're in for a SURPRISE for this one! ;D Enjoy~! **

* * *

**Pairings: M Trainer x M Mamoswine x M Salamence, Requester: ManiacGirlAsaurus, Genre: Yaoi, Rape, Pokephilia**

**...**

Trainers...you expect them to be loving, caring individuals who cherish their Pokemon as if they were their younger siblings or children. You would expect them to protect their Pokemon at all cost, no matter what, as their Pokemon would do the same for them. Basically, a trainer, most trainers, should always treat their Pokemon with love and care...right? Well...Pokemon trainer Travis was the opposite of that. A _very big _opposite.

"What the HELL kind of performance was that?!" Right now, he was screaming out of pure anger to his Salamence as commanded the truly reluctant and crying Glaceon to slash with another Ice Beam. Salamence softly whimpered, trying to hold it back as if he did scream, Travis would slash another Ice Beam at him. "You fucking idiot, how could you lose to a JYNX?! You piece of SHIT! ! !" Travis told Glaceon to throw another Ice Beam, but Glaceon was shaking his head slowly as his tears of guilt kept shedding. "Refusing me?! You little shit..." Travis gave a swift kick to Glaceon's side, making him slide across the dirt. He coughed and hacked, his side stinging with pain. Travis went over and gave a hard stomp to his body. "You listen when I tell you to do something! Do you WANT me to burn you alive by throwing you into a fucking volcano?!" Glaceon shook his head, fearful he will do it as last time, he almost _did._

"And YOU!" Travis screamed, directly at Mamoswine, who also suffers from his abusive, but he suffers from it the _worst_. Why? Because, Mamoswine, he's big and powerful, and Travis is tall, but scrawny. He despises anything and everything that is what he wishes to be- big and strong. Also, it reminded him of his father, who would rape and abuse him everyday until he was shot by the mother who couldn't take it anymore, but then eventually committed suicide. _This _was the reason why his Pokemon would never strike back. Now, Travis takes his anger out on his Pokemon, his _friends_, the ones he is supposed to love the most, not hate. Still, to many others, that was no excuse for him to act like a cold-hearted, violent monster as everyone proclaims him and which has made everyone hate him, hoping he suffers from a very brutal death. Those negative feelings towards Travis would make him even angrier, as they felt this way about _him_, NOT his Pokemon.

"You stupid, fucking piece of GARBAGE! ! !" Travis pulled put his meat clever and slashed Mamoswine across the leg with it.

**"Mamo! ! !" **Mamoswine cried out in pain, almost losing his balance. The loud shakes that he made while doing so reminded Travis of the size he couldn't ever have, and so he slashed at him again, aiming for another spot on his leg. **"Mamo! ! !" **Mamoswine was crying in pain. This made Glaceon cry even more and making it harder for Salamence not to break down.

Yes, Salamence was the one out of the three who could endure the abuse the most. Not only that, he was the most...angry. At first, he loved Travis, feeling horrible for all the bad things that's happened to him and let him abuse him for his sake, but now, the multitude of days of the pain, screaming, and crying his friends Glaceon and Mamoswine execute have been too much for him. As the days went on, he's grown to hate Travis, no, _loathe _him. Everytime Travis would strike, he just wanted to dig his claws inside of his flesh. He wishes Mamoswine would just crush his body to death. He wishes even Glaceon, who suffers the least from the abuse but still does, would just run away. But now, he's had enough. He's going to follow the footsteps of Travis's father, and give him what he deserves.

**"Roooarggh!" **Salamence striked, biting Travis in the shoulder. The meat clever was dropped. Mamoswine and Glaceon were tremendously shocked. Salamence had done what everyone feels he deserved a very long time ago: a taste of his own medicine.

"ARGH! ! ! SALAMENCE, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!? AHHH! ! !" Salamence shut him with multiple slash wounds across his chest and legs, shredding his clothes away laying his heavy body over his light one. Salamence didn't stop, he _couldn't _stop. All those years...all those years of that pain and torture, it made him explode and now Travis was feeling it. "ST-STOP! STOP! ! !" Travis winced in pain from the slash against his cheek. The true irony of it all, _he _was crying and telling him to stop. The thought of "how did this feel" never crossed his mind, but rather, "what does he think he's doing to his boss?"

Mamoswine and Glaceon were too distraught to do anything the first minute. In fact, Glaceon fainted, but as for Mamoswine, seeing the deep gashes on his leg and the blood covered clever blade, he snapped, too. **"Mamoswine! ! !" **Mamoswine lifted his wounded leg up, and slammed it down on Travis's body very hard.

"*gaaasp*" The air was kicked out of Travis's body. Mamoswine wanted to do it again, but he knew he would kill him if he kept doing it, which he felt he highly deserves, anyway. Mamoswine lightly tapped Salamence to stop, and give him the thing that his father gave him: rape. Salamence agreed, and proceeded to rip Travis's pants apart. "H-Huh?! What do you think you're doing?!" The memories of his father brutally raping him were all coming back into mind. Travis panicked greatly. "N-NO! PLEASE, PLEASE, NO, I BEG OF YOU! Not again, please..." Salamence and Mamoswine would do anything but show mercy. Salamence pressed his member against Travis's anus hole. Travis began to lose it.

"NO! ! ! NO- MRPH?!" Mamoswine silenced him with his member forced into his mouth. Then, Salamence entered his anal passage. Travis's eyes widened and the tears came running down even faster. It felt like those horrible, horrible years all over again back when it started at 12. The same cruelty, the same coldness and merciless is happening to him all over again like a rewinded tape. "Mmmph! ! !" Travis was crying deeply while forcefully giving Mamoswine fellatio and being roughly pounded into by Salamence. Salamence pulled on to the back of his hair hard while grinding his claws against his back. Mamoswine moaned in pleasure from the mouth service, but then again in pain due to the deep leg gashes.

"Mmmm! ! Mmmm! !" Travis was calling out to his mother for help, the mother he knows is not alive anymore. Though he killed his father, it doesn't change the fact that she never tried to stop the rape and abuse once, due to her never really caring about her son. She did not want to live the rest of life alone with the son she wished she never had, as she has told him that before, and ended her life. All in all, Travis was _never _loved. Everyone hated him, everyone wishes he were dead, dubbing him a monster that shouldn't had ever existed. Yet...he still called out to her, knowing this. "Mmmm! ! ! Mmm! ! !"

Travis felt tremendous pain, equally to even the ones caused by his father. The thing that's constantly deep in and outer that he never wished for, and for the first time, it's also now stuffing his mouth. Scars painted his body, he was being used as his Pokemon's personal sex toy. He couldn't even imagine a more worse scenario.

Except...for when the two were done and released their semen inside of him. All life from Travis seemed to dissapear at that point. The white liquids, the liquids that reluctantly entered his body, one of the worst things he's ever felt from dad, but now not in there...but in his mouth, too. Both of the males entered out of him. He leaked from both holes, laying on the cold, hard ground where he had kicked Glaceon across before. His bulging eyes never went back to normal, and he whimpered tremendously.

"I'm...sorry." Mamoswine, Salamence, and Glaceon, who had just awoken, thought they were hearing things just now. "*sniff* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...now I know how it feels." He began to lightly sob.

**"..."** It finally hit those two. Travis...was the one who suffered most. His parents treated him horribly and didn't love him, he's been numerous times how the person hates him and wished he were dead, and he's labeled a monster. The severe suffering of his Post Traumatic Stress Disorder was too much for him to handle, and so he acted...like_ that. _And now, the two have done that action to him. In truth, Travis just needed help. He needed someone who could have comforted him during those horrible times, someone to tell him they love them and he will be safe, but most importantly, the one thing Travis needed even more so than help, was** love. **It's even what _he _secretly wanted all this time. He was crying deep inside because he has never received it, and he was taking it out the only things that really _did _love him: his Pokemon. When the two had finally realized this, they began crying, but Glaceon encouraged to go over and hug him, as signs of forgiveness.

The two...complied.

* * *

**Awww! :) See? It all worked out in the end! (I think :p) Anyways, good bye bye bye!**


	35. Pedomon

**Drabblemon Party 34**

**Gee, it sure is a lot "forced" genres around heeeeere. :p But hey, whatevs! Writing dos be interesting! ;D...unless it involves lemons. *shudders* Thank goodness this won't. Um, anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairing: F trainer x M Charizard, Requester: Joe the Average, Genre: Forced, Pokephilia**

**...**

_"And in latest news, it has been reported that an owned Pokemon, a Houndoom, was, by law, disowned after having to be guilty of the molestation and rape of its young trainer by her parents. The terrified little girl is now said to be taking therapy lessons as of now, and has decided not to be a Pokemon trainer anymore. That is all from the Kanto Newsball. Have a great day, and catch them all." _

"Wow..." I said, flipping the channel. I'm not really surprised, since this similar kind of event has been appearing on the news a lot lately. Trainers, mostly young girls than boys, being sexually played with and raped by their Pokemon. I'm a teen girl with a Pokemon, Charizard, and my mom has been terribly worried about me lately, saying that I should be careful when being around him alone. I say...bullshit to that. I've had Charizard since I was...let's see, I'm 15 now, and I got him when I was 5, so...yeah, 10 years. Charizard never ever touched or did anything to me inappropriate nor do I ever expect him to. He's different from _those _**pedomons**, my term for those pedophile Pokemon. Corny, I know, but it's the absolute perfect name to describe them.

Right now, it's just me and Charizard alone tonight. ypu have no idea how many times I had to tell Mom that I'll be okay here with him. Honestly, the fact that she even suspects I'll be another victim of rape is crazy! "*sigh*...hm?" In fact, there's Charizard coming inside my room from nap now. "Yo, Charizard. Come sit here and watch TV with me!" He wiped his tired eyes with a smile and a nod as he slowly stomped over to me and plopped down on the floor. I give him a hug, like I always do. "Have a nice nap, boy?"

**"Rrrroargh!" **He gave me a mighty roar and flapped his wings happily, giving me a lick on my cheek.

"Heh heh, then I'll take that as a yes!" I love my Charizard...I know he'd never do anything to me. "Oh, yes, that's right!" I forgot: it's his birthday today! I mean, he was sleep all day, so...and I was so busy today to actually go and get a present. Oh man, oh man, oh man... "It's your birthday, and yet I forgot to give you a present. I'm sorry..."

**"..." **Charizard gestured that it was okay, but it certainly wasn't for me. I'd feel so bad if I didn't get him anything, but per say, what _could _I give a Charizard as a present? A rare TM? An item to boost up Fire or Flying type moves? Hmm...

"What _could _I give you, Charizard? I just don't know what..."

_"We interrupt with yet ANOTHER report of a Pokemon pedophile! A male GARDEVOIR has been taken away by his trainer after evidence of the rape of his 7 year-old trainer was found. Due to the increasing molestation and rape acts as of late, a new law is being made that children under the age of 15 are not allowed their own Pokemon, nor should they be alone somewhere with a Pokemon. More updates will come soon. Now, back to your regularly scheduled program."_

"..." Umm...wow. Another report, huh? That was fast...but really, a law, now? My, I'm glad I'm not under the legal age limit. "Uh!" Charizard surprised me when he suddenly placed his hand on my leg. Yeesh, he always makes me jump when he does that. "Heh heh heh..." Then, he starts massaging them slowly. "Oh..." Well, it is a bit cold in here, so I could use the heat. "Thanks, buddy." I closed my eyes and leaned against his bod. He's really warm, like a just-used pillow.

Then, suddenly, my eyes shoot up and my body jerks. I looked down, and Charizard had his hand massaging me..._in between my legs. _"Ch-Ch...Charizard?" I looked up to him, and he had this...dirty-lookin' face on. What's going on? Just, just...what's going on? "Hey Charizard, you can't out your hand...there." I grabbed his wrists to move it, but he wouldn't budge. "I'm serious, Charizard, this isn't funny, stop it!" Charizard used his other hand to slowly grope the top of my body, gliding it against my butt while giving it soft squeezes while sliding his tongue down my neck. I shivered; why is he all of a sudden doing this? It's just like what's happening lately on the news...no. Am I...am I going to be a victim, too?

"Charizard, no! I don't want you touching me!" I slapped his hands away and shot up from him. I frantically searched for my phone, trying to call my mom. Meanwhile, he was coming closer towards me. "St, Stand back! I'll...I'll have you taken away!"

**"..." **He charged at me suddenly by flying. I couldn't move away in time, so he as able to push me on the bed, with him getting on top of me. If what he's doing is just a joke, then this is going too far, yeah? Or maybe... this is payback for not giving him a present and forgetting his birthday for just a bit?

He slashes my pants away, along with my panties. Ohh, now I know for sure he's serious! "Please, don't..." He held my legs up, with his erection in sight. When I saw it, I really began to panic. I started to shake my head. "W-W-Wait a second! I'll make it up to you some _other _way! Please! I don't want you to be like those pedophile Pokemon, too!"

**"..." **It didn't get through to him. He thrusts it inside. Ow, ow...i-it hurts. It hurts very much.

"S-Stop, stop..." I can feel the blood trickling down my leg. The rate he's going at also is making it feel much worse. "Ow, ah..." I grit my teeth and shut my eyes. J-Just don't think about it, just don't think about it. But...it's too much to bear. Here I am, one of the multitude number of girls who were molested and now being currently raped. As you know, I've never thought I would become a victim. I thought that, my Pokemon was too loyal to me ton do such a thing, while as thought little of the others. Maybe it's my fault for thinking so snooty of myself and Charizard. Still, though...this hurts very, very much.

"Mom...I, I'm..." Ohh, how I should've listened to her. It's never a good idea to listen _against _your mother. It always going to turn bad in your favor. Always listen to your mother... I wonder what she will say when I tell her this. Most likely "hate to say I told you so" because she's just like that, or maybe she'll take Charizard away...? N-No. As unforgivable as he is right now, slamming into me with groping me, I truthfully can't bear the thought of losing him. He's been my best, and honestly only, friend for so long, and then to have him taken away? No...the thought of that is just...unbearable.

**"Roooargh! ! !" **

"!" Then, I felt him cumming inside of me. "Ick..." It feels so weird to have something traveling inside of me. Now...I'm one of the oldest molested-and-raped victims. I...I won't tell anyone. I can't tell anyone. I'll lose my friend, and he would never forgive me if I did. I...I'm sorry Mom, and I'm sorry, other victims, but I won't let you know the terrible fate that's happened to me and the possibility of it to still continue.

* * *

**D'awww, poor girl. :( DAH well, she'll get used to it! xD Gosh, that's horrible to say...but don't worry, I wouldn't truly say that about a real life rape victim. :) So yeah, bye!**


	36. Mad Scientist Girlfriend

**Drabblemon Party 25**

**U-Um, hi, everyone...you can put the torches down now, because I'm back. Why was I gone for so long? Well... you know the drill. Anyways, yeah. Enjooooy...**

* * *

**Pairing: F trainer x M trainer/Scizor, Requester: Maymayliu, Genre: Pokephilia (kinda), lemon**

**...**

Hi...I'm Shun, and I'm...kind of in a tizzy when it comes to my girlfriend, Kira. See, Kira is in the trainer class Scientist and is cooped up in her laboratory as of late. I miss being with her and would love to just spend one night with her, but she grown to love work more than me, I guess. I hope not. Not only that, but she's been quite obsessed with her Professor's Pokemon, Scizor. She loves how cool and relaxed he is, and how he's always willing to help her, as if she doesn't have a boyfriend who does that...

"*sigh*..."

***RIIII RIII RIIIIING! ! ! !***

My cellphone suddenly started beep off the charts! It was, oh my goodness: Kira! I quickly answered the phone. "Why, yes? Hello, Kira! Ohh, am I ever so glad to talk to you-"

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Come to my secret laboratory at my house, NOW! I have a veeeery great surprise for you~! 3" _And with that, she hung up. Um...wow. I didn't think she'd have long to talk, but not that _that _short. Well, at least I get to see her again. I...I know it must sound silly, but I honestly hope I don't see Scizor there. I know it isn't his fault because he's such a nice Pokemon, but I guess the jealously inside me is doing the talking. I'm sorry, Scizor...

I half-heartedly walk over to Kira's house and downstairs to the basement/laboratory. Like usual, strong smells of many different chemicals stuff my nose. Further down, I see her. In her usual twinbraids and giant swirly glasses as usual, but her overall appearance... "Ki...ra?" Instead of her labcoat and tanktop and skirt, she's in lingerie...!

"So, what do you think?"

"It looks...nice!" No, I don't say that in a way that I'm trying to hide the truth, but really, it's nice! It's just, it's so out of her style to wear such a thing that it's really all I can say. "So um, you said you had a surprise for me? Do tell."

"Oh, right, right, right! Yes! See, I just came up with this GLORIOUS experiment, and I was wondering if you could help me test it out!" _That's _it? *sigh* I mean, I really didn't know what to expect, but overall, it's still just about work. Hnn... "Aww, come on, don't give me that look! This will benefit both of us, I promise. So, come on pleeeaaase?"

"...Fine. I guess I can help."

"Huuuuuraaaay~! I knew I could count on you! Now, first off, drink this." She handed me a jar with green, boiling something in it.

"Umm...what is this? Is this safe to drink?"

"Ohh, don't worry about it! Nothing's gonna happen to you. I mean, of course _I _didn't taste test it, but whatever, right? Now come on, drink!"

"Hnn..." I opened up the lid and PHEW, that smell kicked me in the nose. "Ugh..." Let's hope for the best... I bravely chug down the liquids and oh lord...it feels like a fire running down my throat. "K-Kira...this feels..."

"Now, get inside the transporter machine. Hurry!" She dragged and forced me into the machine. I couldn't get out, but if anything, I was too worried to keep going through with this, partly because I don't even know what she's trying to do. I start banging on the door.

"K-Kira?! Please, let me out! I...I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Oh, WHAAA, quit acting like a baby! Now, here we go~!" I heard the sound of a a switch being pulled down.

"N-No, wait- gyaaaah!" My body started to expand, twist and turn in many different ways possible. Everything was spinning, I didn't even know what was going on anymore. "Aaaagh..."

...I don't know how long that went on, but to my surprise, I've awoken, alive. I found myself still in Kira's laboratory, with her smiling widely right in front of me. "FINALLY, you're awake! I can't believe you were asleep for a whole hour!" A whole...hour?

"Kira, just what happened to me- huh?" I don't know why, but...my body feels suddenly so...heavy! My voice also sounded deeper, too. "Hnn...?!" I nearly screamed when I looked at my "hand:" In quotations, because my "hands..." were actually PINCERS! "Wh-wh-what?!" I shot up and zoomed to mirror: oh...my...god. Full red body, pincers, wings...I'm a Scizor!

Kira clapped from behind. "Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Now you're even MORE perfect!" She said while dancing and twirling around. I, for one, was in absolute disbelief that she did this to me.

"Kira...what did you do to me?! I'm a Pokemon now...why did you do this to me?"

"Because...I've had the biggest crush on my Professor's Scizor for the longest time now. He's soooo cool and collected, well, more than YOU, anyway, hah hah! Also, I've been having wet dreams about him and I about every night. I know they'll never come true with the actual Scizor, so I thought, hey, why not use you? See? It all works out for lil' ol' me~!"

"..." So, in the end...I was literally an object of her affection. I laid down on the floor, devastated. My girlfriend I loved so much of 7 years...taken away by a bug. *sigh* Even in this form, I can still shed a tear. Great...

"...Ohhh, I'm sorry! I guess what I said just now was quite harsh, hm? I hang around strong, very affecting chemicals all the time, so maybe that's why I'm saying such things...so, to make it up to you, how's about I give you a fantastic night? Not as Scizor, though, but as if it were human you, Shun."

"Kira..." Has the chemicals really gotten into her? I mean, it indeed is true that hanging around such strong smelling chemicals will make you not act like your normal self, so maybe that is the truth. I would never label Kira as a liar, so I believe her. "Mn." I nod, giving her a smile.

"Ohhh, Shun~!" She got down on her knees and hugged me. "I've been such a horrible girlfriend...but you're still so thoughtful and nice to me! I don't deserve a great man like you! So, in return for such kindness..." She kissed me. "I'll give you the time of your life!" She said, trailing her finger down my body.

She stopped her finger at the tip of my erection. Ohh, when did I get that? How embarrassing... "Well now, look at you! Looks like you're hot n ready. Okay, here we go..." She pulled up her lil dress. No panties underneath. Wow. "Well, here I go!"

Ahh, the inside of Kira...the feeling's coming back to me. It's been such a while that we did this, so...it all feels new to me again. Though, I wonder if she feels the same way. However she feels, I proceed to keep doing it. "Even as a Pokemon, it still feels...good!" Oh yeah, I forgot I was a Pokemon for a second...but she's right. I thought it would feel very awkward, but it still feels good like it does when I'm a human.

"Ki...ra..." While I love her moans of pleasure right now, I'm also thinking about the all the previous happy times we've had together, and in that big void of us become more unknown to each other, the thoughts of us coming back together was now forming.

"Shun...your cock is plunging into me so hard...3 I can't believe I've missed out of this for so long..." Yeah...it's been so long since we did this, right? I know how she feels. "Sh-Shun. If you ever feel like cumming, please, do it inside. It's ok, you're a Scizor at the moment, so I won't get pregnant!"

"O...Ok! Here I go, then." I put semen inside of her. I held her extra tight as I did, the past times of us doing it hitting me. "Phew..." I'm so glad...but um, may I get turned back, please? "Umm, Kira?" She took a look at my body, and got it. "Yeah..."

"Right, right. Please go back inside of the transporter, Shun." Okay, here we go again...time for another hour nap.

"Ohh..." Like before, the same hoopla happened, but thank goodness...I have the body structure ofME again! Kira gave me a home. "How's about I take off time of being a scientist and just be with you, yeah?"

"Hnn...yeah..."

* * *

**Uh huh huh huh...cool, right? No rape/a good ending for once? Yeah, I know it's a breath of fresh air, but let's hope that long haitus won't happen again. School, DON'T fuck me over :( teh lol lol lol, anyways, bye!**


	37. Human Dildo Ewwz

**Drabblemon Party 36**

***Sigh* Back on the rape train. Already. :p Anyways, enjoy...**

* * *

**Pairing: M trainer x F Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, Requester: Anon, Genre: Femdom, Forced, Pokephilia**

**...**

Nyeh hee hee hee hee...the machine is aaaalmost complete! Just add a little DNA of the anitmatter god there, a lil bit of the space god's there, and, oh, a touch of the time god's junk, hm? Oh! Quite sorry, I didn't see you right there! I am Kintaro, a 19 year-old genius scientist, the top rank in the trainer class "Scientist," mmm-hm. I have created SOO many wonderful experiments and inventions that all the evil organizations want me. Archie and Maxie, Giovanni, Cyrus, Ghetsis, even...they ALLL want me, but I refuse. Mmm, yes, I know that refusing millions of offered dollars may sound stupid, but I am a passionate man who'd rather work on his own accord, not for some people. Regular Pokemon...they are GARBAGE. I create my own Pokemon,so they be much more powerful and more wide-ranged in movesets than those shitty, regular Pokemon. Even actual legendaries do not fit my critique. I have made so many robotic and more powerful versions that nobody has ever defeated me in battle! However...there are three certain Pokemon who peek my interest:

Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina.

Ahhh, yes...these three gems are the only Pokemon I'd EVER consider having if they were the real things. However, that dream of ever having them is but a legend in itself. I could make robotic versions, sure, but it would take the spam of multiple years if I dared to mimic such powerful formes. And so...I shall create a machine, one that will imense so much powerful, I can control it, and just bring them here myself! "AH HAH HAH HAAAA! ! !" Ahh, ehem...I shall save my laughter of victory for when _after _I complete my beauty. Now that the combined DNA, which was a billion each, is all mixed, just do a little fixings to and there...DONE!

"Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Now to turn on da wittle button~...And it's on! Geh heh heh heh, wreh geh keh beh, ROOO OW OW OW...CHAAAAOOO! !

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AH HAH HAH HAH HAAAAA! ! ! ! ! (hef HORF!)" My lungs tickle in victory, my gums prance in joy, my teeth glisten with pride! My work, that I've worked 3 months on, is now COMpleeeeeeeeeete!

"With this, I shall control the three elements that balance the world, and bring the three to meeee, wreh hee hee hee!" I storm outisde with the machine strapped to my back like a bookbag. "Here we go..."

...The sky turned a magnificent purple. The clouds were swirly and thunder crashed down on the lands. It's working...IT'S WORKING! ! ! "Oooh, wah hah hah~!...Ah?" What in the...I notice a particular part in the sky: a black void that's becomng larger and larger and- ! ! ! Great Weedle's Ghost! Those three ginormous shadows that emrged from the darkness...it couldn't possibly be...?! "It's...the three gods!" The god of time, space, and antimatter...Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina! Right there, in the flesh! I...I feel like a king right now.

"Ahh, my three beauties...ah." The way they're staring down at me is quite...uncomfortable. No, no, Kintaro, don't be frightened! They're naturally scary-lookin'! Though...the face that they're sportin'...that does NOT look like their normal scary face. I believe I may have done something very wrong. The three flew down to me, bending their heads down to get a close-up. Six glowing, red eyes from very powerful beings staring down at me...oh my. "Um...h-hi? How are you doing today?" The glares intensified. "Eep!" Heee, if I stay out here any longer, I might die! "Well, um, thanks for coming, BYYEEE-!" Giratina grabbed the back of my collar with its mouth.

Oh. SHIT.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ! ! ! ! !"

...

Oooh, ooghh... blasted, I messed up. I messed up big time- oh wait, I'm alive? No way! When Giratina grabbed me, I was so scared, I passed out (brave, I know...). "Ogh..." Where...am I? All I see is a bunch of...darkness and nothingless. Strangely, the skies have swirly clouds and there are floating pillars: it can't be: I'm inside the Distortion World! "Oh my goodness...EHH, WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" I just noticed my body! I'm...naked?! Not ony that, but I realize that I'm covered in...something. Have they been giving me taste tests to see if I'm food-worthy?! Oh dear, oh my...

***pant pant***

"!" I also just realized the three. Their faces are red and they're panting so hard. What's up with them-...! O-Oh my goodness...I just realized. Their...you know...is out in the open, a-and it's al dripping wet. Hold up: these three are GIRLS? I can't believe it! That's the last thing that comes to mind about these three! Anyways...just what in the world were they doing just now?

**"Paaaruuu!" **

"!" Palkia suddenly grabbed me. She had a huge smile on her face. "Umm...hi? Don't kill me, please?" Surprisingly, she gave me a nod in understatement. Wow, really? Sweet! "Wait, huh?" Wh-What is she doing? She's bringing me down closer to her...crotch. Okay, I don't know why she's doing this, but I'm not liking it. "Umm, excuse me, but, what are do- ?!" She just...she just stuffed myself inside of her! Literally! "Hah, hah, ack!" Oh my goodness, I can't breathe...what in the world is happening?! "Ugh, agh...!" It feels, smells, and looks like a wet tavern inside of here. The scent in here is so, so strong, I think my nose just might fall off. "Wh-what in the world- OOF!" Suddenly, my face crashed down against her walls and started being grinded on. "Mmph! Mrrrp?!" She's jerking my body back and forth inside of her! What is she doing?!

Thankfully, her walls are soft, but now I REALLY can' breathe! **"Ruuuu!" **Her body vibrated from her loud and powerful voice. She's using me as if I'm some kind of sex toy. Why? Weren't these three angry at me? Is _THIS _how they vent their anger at humans? Oh my Arceus...what a bunch of PERVERTS!

"Nnnngh! Rrfff!" The faster she goes, the more torture it is on me and my face. I'm just thinking, how can this get any worse? "?!" Then it just did: I felt the lower part of my body being sucked in.

**"Diiiaa~!" **Dialga's voice! The two that should have great hate for each other, are now playing with each other using me as their accessory. Fuck. My. Life. Well, this is all my fault. If only I just did the alternative option of making robots, this wouldn't have happened...I think. No, I know it won't. If I die from suffocation here, then shit. Not only is my body starting to sting, but their vibrating voices are ringing my ears like bells on crack. **"D-Diiaa!"**

**"Parruuuuu!" **

"Mrmph? MMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMGMGMMHMMHMH! ! ! ! !" O-Oh my goodnes...kill me now. Like a water in a bottle being swept out to sea, I felt like. I thought, and hoped, that this will surely end me. "Blrrglrlrlg...GAH!" Fortunately (or not), I was pulled out of the hell before I was consumed in their semen. I looked like a dripping vanilla bread stick. I started to cough like crazy, and spit out any of the stuff that went in my -This is worse than death. "Please, just make it stop! Send me home or kill me, one of the two-KYAH!" Palkia brought down to Giratina's, but didn't stuff me inside. Thank goodness.

**"Paru!"**

"Oof!" She slapped me against Giratina's labia. She let out a moan in response. She may feel good, but I sure don't! I guess she's telling me to...lick it? "Oh, fuck me..." I begrudgingly do so. She roars out even louder. How can this feel so good with such a tiny tongue? Oh well. Women. It feels like I'm a wet, rubber ball or something. Then, Palkie started dragging me to different parts of her vagina to give it a lick. She was highly soaked, to the point where I felt like I was sucking juice out of a fruit. "W...Wait, WAIT!"

**"!" **Palkia pulled me up. Yes, thank goodness! I can take some time to breathe again.

"Phew...phew...N-Now first of all, why are you guys doing this to me?! Is this your idea of a punishment?!" All three of them nodded. Of course. "Well, will you ever let me go? Do I have to suffer from this forever?"

**"...*nod *nod*"**

...Aaaaand there it is. Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

**And he shall never see the beautiful real world again, yaaaaaay. :D My ass. Poor guy. :p Ah well. Anyways, this came out pretty fast, right? Probably not. Well, see you all next time, buh-bye!**


	38. Hotel Night Starring Gothitelle

**Drabblemon Party 37**

**cjsuvbsubvusbusbuvs. That is all. l:3 Enjoy da story!**

* * *

**Pairing: M trainer x F Gothitelle, Requester: minimilkegg, Genre: Pokephilia**

**...**

Hello. My name is Gothitelle. I have, a rather...unfortunate problem going on. See, my trainer and I, Zues, are resting inside of a hotel for the night before we conquour the Water gym. What is the exact problem, you ask? Well...my trainer is one of the very few men who...do NOT engage in sexual activities with their Pokemon, unfortunantly. I, I have grown a love for Zues since the past month he's captured me. A short time, I know, but he's been so good to me, it feels like forever. I want...I want to become one with him!

"Zzz..." Right now, he is asleep. I'm sitting on the edge of the bed, cutely wearing his glasses. This, this is my chance. I feel rather horrid for imposing myself in such a way on him, but it is the only way, correct? I highly doubt he'll let me, otherwise. Hmph. Anyways...to make sure he is deeply asleep, I give slight slaps to his face back and forth. Still sleep. Good.

**"Right... Here we go." **I crawled over to his body on the bed. I made sure he was deep asleep by giving him light slaps to his face. Good, he's asleep. I stared at the center of his pants. Hm hm hm...I shall have fun tonight. I squeezed it with my hand. **"You are the worst...not giving me what I want. Well, too bad, because Gothitelle will get what she wants today!" **I hurridly unzip his pants. Not that it matters, but I wonder what size he is. **"Come on, come on...o-oh, oohhh..."**

He is one of...great size. Wow. Um, I mean, it's not that I expected something...bad. Though, I didn't expect something this good. **"So you've been hiding **_**this **_**from me. Hm..." **Trainer...you are a very horrible person. And for this, I shall punish you...in a good way. **"Ohh..." **It feels so moist in my hand. I can hear him whimpering slightly: this is going to be good. **"Whimper more, Zues..." **The more I dig in and stroke with my fingers, the louder the whimpering that comes from him. It is music to my ears. I'm not sure if I ever want to wash this hand again. ...Just kidding, obviously. That would be vile and gross: I am not vile and gross.

**"..." **My tongue's shivering. It wants to touch him there. ...Zues, you are the only one I will ever do this to. I bend my head down until the tip of my tongue touches his tip. I recieve a slight jolt throughout my body. I stuff it insdie my mouth deeper and deeper until I can go as far as I can. Then, I bring it back up to the tip, then go back down again. Fellatio, to be precise.

**"Mpmh...mmm..." **My cheeks are feeling quite numb, but it's worth it. I wonder when he will ejaculate. I would hate for it to get everywhere, as it would be hard to clean. For now, I guess it's best to just keep inside my mouth for now- **"Mmph!" **O-Oh my goodness! That happened suddenly. Well, at least most of it is inside my mouth, hm? I wipe my mouth and clean him off. Zues's face is a deep red, and he's panting rather deeply. Does he possibly realize what's going on? If so, then wonderful, he's feeling it. If not...

**"Then I'll make it so." **I lift up my rather bulky dress. It seems that I've responded to all of this in quite a way: a way of it leaking down my legs. **"Hoo..." **How emberrasing...and this is because of you, Zues. Now, you shall take responsibility. With my body in the correct positon for the next activity, I plop my dress down. Thank goodness. This is it, here it is: the moment I've been waiting for. Zues, you shall, and better, like this. **"And now to proceed..."**

O-oh! It felt big inside of my mouth, but inside of me below, it feels...so much more. **"Ahh, Zues..." **Do I dare to move? It already kind of hurts now, so moving would only double it. However, that sounds...intriguing for some reason. **"Okay...here I go." **I move my lower body. I was somewhat right, but somewhat wrong. It hurts slightly more, but at the same time, it's being defeated. Yes, the power of...pleasure is defeating it. I want to feel more of that ancient P word, so I shall continue to do what I do. Zues is panting like a tired out puppy, but oh, do I wish he was up as well to participate in this. It would make this magical moment feel even more-

**"?!" **I almost lost the control of my tone of voice! I felt two strong hands clasp me, squeezing my thighs tighty, while the lower body, like mines, move. Could it be? It couldn't be...**"Zues?" **Aha! His eyes were open! Well, very slightly, but, he now knows what he is doing. Or, he's still half-asleep. Whatever the case, he's joining me in this now, and so it feels much better than before. I haven't even noticed the pain anymore; it's gone. Zues, congradulations: you've taken responsibility for your actions.

"Goth...Goth." ! His speaks words! Is he now up for real!? "Goth..itelle..this feels...might good." Shock runs throughout my body. He was actually feeling it the entire time...I'm so happy. Though...he isn't surprised nor mad about this? Mighty strange, if you ask me...but as long as he does not hate it, it doesn't matter. "Gonna cum, Gothitelle..."

**"!" **Sheesh, to say something important like that at the very last second! Oh well...at least proof of Zues making love to me exist inside of my body now. Zues, I will be the only woman who has your proof inside, right? I'd better...

"Haaah~!" Early morning came. Zues feels more refreshed than ever. "Ah, good morning, Gothitelle! Boy, I had the weiiirdest dream last night. You and I were...um..."wrestling, and- OOF!" What...WHAT? So, the entire time last night...he _was _asleep, and thought it was a dream?!

**"Hmph." **You deserve that punch to the stomach, Zues. You are the absolute WORST.

Hmph.

* * *

**Lolz! ! ! xD This is a quick upload, su****rprised? I know it's short, but hey, something's better than nothing, am I right? Anywayz, byez!**


	39. Echoey Cave Oh Noes

**D****rabblemon Party 38**

**Sorry, sorry, but I've been playing Pokemon X lately, hah hah! xD Anyways, enjoooy!**

* * *

**Pairing: Silver x M Feraligatr, Requester: Radurai, Genre: Yaoi, Pokephilia**

**...**

"Feraligatr, Surf down the Roggenrola horde!" I ordered him. He did as he was told and cooked up a gigantic wave, slapping them all up in the water. All of them fainted immediately. "Hmph. Good job." I complimented, giving him a pat on his head. He roared happily in response, giving me a lick on my cheek. So yeah...me and him have been traveling and ended up in this totally new region. We're in this cave with a ton of mirrors and junk. Whatever this place is, it's totally different from Johto...I should've been here the entire time.

What's more, I've heard of this thing called "Poke-Amie," in which you feed and pet your Pokemon and stuff. Normally, I'd never in my LIFE would do something so babyish and pride-shattering, but I've learned better since then. Besides, Feraligatr's been doing nice here, as if he was already living here. I think he deserves a little affection time from me.

"Gatr, come here." I found an empty section of the cave and we both sat down. I've actually bought some of those Pokepuff thingies I was hearing about. They all look so good, I wonder if humans can eat them...wait, what am I thinking? "Uhh, here." I pulled out a basket of the stuff. I dunno what he likes, so I got Kiwi, Citrus, Strawberry, and Chocolate.

**"Gaaatoooor!" **He looks pretty happy. Well, since he's a big guy, I guess it really wouldn't had mattered what I gave him. He gobbled a ton of them up, not hesitating for a second. Were they really that good? Man...

"Heh. I guess you love them all, hm? Well, if you just keep up the good work, I may just buy you more, okay?" He gave me an assuring nod while I patted his head. Actually, I heard that Pokemon really love it when you pat their stomach. I wonder if he would. "..." Half-awkwardly, I reached down and touched his stomach, giving it a rub.

**"Gator?" **He didn't expect me to do that, but I guess he liked it, since he was smiling and all. Good. It would have been a million times more awkward if he hadn't. **"Roooarrghh~!" **He's slammin' his feet down on the ground like a child. To be honest, how cute. I closed my eyes, and just went into deep thought for a second, and thought about it:

Back then, I despised weak trainers, and especially weak Pokemon. Love and affection have to had been the stupidest thing I've ever heard of in my life as a method to makin' your Pokemon stronger. Back then, to me, it wasn't. Training: that's all it took. But...as the years gone by, I've learned not to think like that anymore, mostly cause of two certain kids back in Johto who taught me right, a.k.a, my only two real friends. You should know who they are.

"Haah..."

**"Tooor..."**

...Huh? Wait, what? Wow, I've been so out of it, that I don't even know what was happening the whole time. I see that I'm still...rubbing...rubbing...?!

"Guh?!" It felt like I was rubbing something warm for a while, but I didn't think it would be his...erection. He's blushing, while making deep breaths. How in the world did this turn into...?! "S...Sorry! I didn't know my hand went there! I'll stop-"

**"Tor!" **

He shook his head. Why? Feraligatr couldn't possibly be enjoying this, right? Nooo. For some reason, I'm not entirely too adamant about moving away. Don't tell me I actually want to do this to him. Well, I mean, if he wants it, and he's been doing a very good job recently...why not?

"Well, then, how would you like this?"

I stuffed the top portion of his dick into my mouth. It stretched my cheeks out a bit, which kind of hurt...in a good way. I mumbled moans while moving it back and forth into my mouth, wetting it with my saliva. Feraligatr's moans grew louder, but hopefully not loud enough to alert anybody else in the cave what was going on. At one point, he even put his hand on top of my head and made me move faster. Was I doing that good?

Good.

I wish I could stuff at least the whole thing in my mouth, but that was impossible: he's big in many more ways than one. So, to make up for it, I caressed the bottom part of his dick with my hand. It feels so hard and thicker down there, I just want my mouth to coat it. Feraligatr used his other hand to grope my butt, making me jerk everytime I felt the pointy tip of his claws poke me. It made me moan even more, making me shake my waist as a sign to do it more. I honestly can't believe how much I like this, but oh well.

"Mrmph!" Cum flooded down my mouth like a waterfall. It felt intense going down my throat, but it sure felt good. "Phew..." I managed to swallow some, while most dripped down on the floor. I had to take a quick sec to breathe. Feraligatr swooped me up from the the ground slapped me on top of his lap. Then, he stuffed his tongue down my mouth, lapping up the cum that was still inside it. Whileso, he attemped to pull my pants down. I obliged, of course, and lifted my body up so he could.

I have no idea of anybody or watched any of this, but who cares at this point? My mind was fully concentrated on pleasing Feraligatr. Although kind of embarrassing, I threw my boxers down and waved at him with my body to come on. Kinky, I know, but hey, it worked!

**"Gator!"**

He leaped at me like a horny bulldog and rammed his dick inside of me. "Hiii-" I covered my voice just in time before I let out a loud shriek. Had I not, I would've alerted a Pokemon, or even worse, a trainer. I would exclude myself from society forever. No lie, yo. No. Liieeeee.

"Slow...down, would you?!" I felt like he was going to rip my insides apart, going so fast like he is right now. At the same time, ironically, I didn't want him to. Sheesh, when have I even been so indecisive like I am now? My mind's all boggly and my face feels like it's burning. He's gripping my hips so hard while I cling on to some rocks. Is it always supposed to feel like this? If so...I don't mind to doing this a lot.

"Umm...maybe not anymore..." At this rate, slowing down would only ruin it. Even so, he probably wouldn't had even listened, anyway. My butt hurts, being thrusted in so hard as if I could take it like an adult. It'll be probably sore and red for a while, but with that in mind, it just makes this feel much more better.

I wonder if for a while...Feraligatr wanted this. I mean, at the rate he's going, it seems that way. He's not letting up, and he's gripping as if I'll fly away like a balloon if my body were to slip. I, as silly as this sounds, kind of feel the same way. Man, something's really wrong with me. Maybe that Surf, like, clogged my brain or something.

**"Gator!"**

"Gyaaaagh~!" Eep! Oh no...I let my voice out. Now the only sound was of him cumming inside of me while I orgasmed. I could already hear people pver there going, "what was that?" And, "Did you hear that noise just now?" Swallowing, I whisper to Feraligatr,

"Let's take it to the hotel next time, okay?"

**"Gator..." **He agreed.

* * *

**So yeah, here it is! :D Now to play more X. Buh-byeee!**


End file.
